


The Demon's Contract

by Ruggels



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Demon Eren Yeager, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren Yeager/Erwin Smith/Levi Ackerman, Gen, M/M, Soul Bond, Titan Shifters, Titan War, demon contracts, established relationship Levi x Erwin, small amount of sex more plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2020-10-19 01:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 69,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruggels/pseuds/Ruggels
Summary: “Please, please,” she whispered, as she curled up against the rock her cut hand spreading blood across it. “Someone, please help me.”Answering her plea, the demon Eren is summoned from the under-dark, known as hell, he comes to the human world finding it a different place from he was last there 800 years before, huge beasts known as titans were destroying the human world.Levi and Erwin are content as a couple together, happy with their arrangement, but as war looms and a gorgeous emerald eyed demon appears on the scene, his and Erwin's relationship is rocked as Levi will be made to choose, his soul or humanities freedom?And seriously can't humanity catch a break, without having to deal with humans that can change into titans? Horny demons and a deranged titan king?Eventual Levi/Erwin/Eren and various parings with these three.





	1. Chapter 1

Emerald green eyes pierced the eternal gloom. His eyes flicked around as he held his watch over the front of the tunnel that led to the door at the end of it. It was a solid door made of metal, something which he could easily tear through his way normally, but this door was not merely metal it was magic, a door that led into the human world, a world full of sun and brightness and the sweetest thing of all. Humans.

Human suffering and fear, was what fed him and his kind. It was a glorious taste like a beautifully aged wine, to be sipped on, savored slowly, but the greatest prize of all is the human soul, the more torment and pain the person had suffered the more saccharine the soul. He shivered his whole-body trembling under the remembered taste, a taste he hadn’t had in over 800 years.

“Still there Erethruran?” one of his fellows called out, sneering at him as he walked past, “the humans have forgotten us, forget them.”

Erethruran ignored him, shifting only slightly, his huge wings half spread to the fill the rest of the tunnel, blocking anyone who would try to get past him. Not that any of the other demons had tried, once there would be massive lines and fights over who was first in line to the doors, waiting for one to open. Back in the days when the gates opened and closed, frequently when some poor human would come begging for help from the ‘deities’ great carved images in that led to the doorways to hell. When a door opened only the first demon through could pass into the human world, there the demon had a choice, make a bond, a contract with the human and spend the entire natural life of said human in its world, protecting it and fulfilling whatever wish or desire that brought it begging to them and when the human’s natural life was over and it laid dying the demon whom it contracted with got its soul, a smart demon would have a second human lined up to form another contract as the other laid dying, cause the moment the first one died the demon only had hours on earth before hell pulled it back into its endless night. The second option was go on a killing spree, sometimes the humans asked to steep a price or one that was impossible to fulfill, or the demon who was first through the door, just wanted to eat and kill, a demon could eat plenty of souls in the few hours that it had before hell pulled it back. 

He had walked the earth before enjoyed the warmth of its sun, enjoyed the deliciousness of the human torment, that fed him. How he wanted to walk along the human surface once more, so he sat here waiting in the gloom, waiting for the day that the door would open once more, and he would make sure that he was first in line for it.

***

The fire crackled away, the smell of the stew filling the small house that they called home. Mikasa smiled as she watched her mum, humming over the pot stirring it, “Nearly ready,” she stood back up, her features were so much like her daughters, black hair, dead straight, not a curl in sight, dark almond shaped eyes, Mikasa’s own more rounded taking after her fathers, her mother was the most beautiful woman in her eyes. She picked up the knife that she had just finished stripping the herbs with back on the table, “I really need to get your father to fix this,” she said, the blade was still strong and hardy, but the handle had long fallen off, leaving only a thin blunt metal end.

The door suddenly opened and her father walked in, he was tall, with light brown hair and eyes, “Papa,” she called running to help him free of his coat, hanging it from stand just on the other side of the door.

“Good evening Mikasa,” he said as he crouched down and hugged her, “Here sweetheart,” he handed over a small bouquet of wild flowers he had picked as he searched the forest that they lived on the edge of, for herbs and other edible plants.

Mikasa smiled as she grabbed the flowers, “thank you papa,” kissed her father on the cheek and ran to get the only battered and chipped vase they had, filling it with water and putting the flowers in them. Suddenly the door slammed open and she whipped around, at her mother’s scream. Four men barged their way into their house, her mum rushing to her side standing in front of her shielding her from the men.

“What can I do for you gentlemen?” her father asked, sizing up to the four strangers.

“Oh,” the first man drawled, his front teeth missing, “We want nothing from you, your useless, your wife and daughter though, will make us some nice profit.” The gap in his teeth making his ‘s’s more like hisses.

Her mother gasped and she felt her shake, but her hand reaching over for the fire poker.

Mr Ackerman growled, “Leave now,” he pulled his small hunting knife from his belt, but the men just laughed as the fanned out around him. Snarling he lunged forward at the closest one to him, but he was to slow and the men to many, several knives slide home in his back, and he screamed with pain, slumping to the floor.

Mikasa watched in shook as her father was stabbed repeatedly, her eyes wide as she watched her father, reach a bloody hand out towards them, blood spilling from his lips in a slow trickle and the light disappeared from his eyes. He mother screamed a horrible sound as she lunged forward, her poker stabbing one in the chest but not deep enough to kill only wound. The man backhanded her and she stumbled backwards, stumbling into the table that Mikasa hid behind.

“Stupid bitch,” he growled, pulling the poker from his side and throwing it from him, the other three moving into a semi-circle. She watched as her mother was grabbed and thrown against the table, her skirts being lifted from behind, “I am going to show you your place bitch,” the man growled.

She cried as she stood still watching her mother’s hands scramble across the table top, grabbing at the knife, with a shriek she stabbed the man behind her, who was fumbling with his pants, straight into his eye. He screamed as he pulled back.

“RUN!” her mother screamed at her. “RUN!”

But her legs refused to move as she watched the man with the blade in is eye, fall back onto the ground, blood spilling everywhere, his body twitching before it stilled.

“RUN,” she heard her mother scream again, as two men, grabbed her arms, yelling at her, but her mother still fought, but tripped over the body, and landed her chest landing on the dead man’s head. Her whole body froze, and she looked up at Mikasa, still standing frozen in the corner, “Run,” she whispered. The very blade that she had used to kill the man, the handle that had needed to be fixed, had pieced her body, right over her lung, she couched and Mikasa watched blood pour from her lips.

“FUCK,” one of the men yelled as grabbed at her, pulling the blade from her chest. “FUCK,” he screamed again, “SHE WAS THE ONE WORTH SOMETHING.” He snarled as he turned his attention onto Mikasa, “Grab the girl. At least we will get something from this.”

Hands grabbed her shoulders and pulled her away towards the front door. Her eyes glued to her dying mother, who was gasping as she tried crawling across the floor after her. “no- don’t—” cough more blood, “don’t touch-her.”

Mikasa lost sight of her, as she was pulled from the house, outside a large cage, on the back of the wagon waited empty for her.

“RUN MIKASA, RU-.” She heard her mother scream from inside the house, before abruptly stopping. Whatever held her frozen before seemed to vanish in the instant that the door to the wagon was opened, the world seemed to go back to fast-forward and not the slow motion it was in. She lunged forward and bit the hand of the man holding her, as he cursed and let go, she ran.

“WAIT, STOP,” the man called from behind her.

But she didn’t stop, she ran, ran as hard as she could, her legs pumping, as the undergrowth snatched and pulled at her skirt, but the crashing sound of the men chasing her didn’t let her stop, she kept going, her heartbeat echoed inside her head, the blood pounded in her body, her feet without her shoes, were pierced by small twigs and rocks, cutting them making them bleed, but she didn’t stop.

Finally, she stumbled falling over a log that she didn’t see in the dark, trying to get back on her feet, pain sparked through her legs and she cried out, falling back down. Mikasa whimpered as she sat up, not that she could see that well in the dark on the moonless night, she could tell her feet were cut to ribbons, how she had run on them as far as she did, she didn’t know. Looking around she spotted a hollow, with a stone at the back on it, crawling she made her way to it. Not seeing the sharp stone on the ground, she cried out in pain, as her hand sliced open as she crawled over it, now hobbling along, she pulled herself into the hollow, when it all hit her, her papa and mother were dead, they horror of seeing them both dying in front of her, and her not doing anything, she burst into exhausted tears. What did she do now? Who would help her? “Please, please,” she whispered, as she curled up against the rock her cut hand spreading blood across it. “Someone, please help me.”

****

Erethruran heard a faint click, and the words whisper their way down the tunnel, just enough that he could hear them, ‘_someone, please help me.’ _A human, a human was summoning help, finally after all these years. The door cracked and a shiny light emitted around the edges. It was here what he had been waiting 300 years for. He laughed as he stood, his wings dragging along the ground. A small demon, not one of his kind, not one of the greats, only a tiny Imp, scampered past his leg running for the door, its ugly dog like muzzle pulled in a grin as it rushed for the door, hoping to get there before him, but he would not be thwarted by a lesser demon, leaping forward with speed so fast he looked like a blur, he grabbed the tail of the imp and snatched it from the floor, growling as it squealed he sank his long teeth into its back, growling he pulled the spine tearing free of its back, as it screamed in pain, unlike the great demons, imps couldn’t reform couldn’t come back, he dropped the twitching carcass on the floor and opened his mouth, the spine clattering to the floor at his feet. Turning he looked back down the tunnel, “It’s mine,” he growled and all the other backed off, reaching forward he laid his taloned fingers against the door and pushed.

It was night time, but it was still so bright after the gloom of the underworld. The door slammed shut behind him and he could already feel the gentle tug, like a rope tried around his naval trying to pull him back. But he couldn’t ignore it for now. His eyes fell down on the human that had summoned him. It was a child, tiny and small, weeping at the foot of the stone door, a bloody hand prints fresh on the door, he took a sniff, and could smell the blood in the air all coming from the girl. He wanted to form a bond and so far, the child hadn’t noticed him, quickly he pulled his talons and claws away from his fingers and toes, leaving them short and blunt like a human, his long sharp teeth shortened and became blunt, but he left his large wings out. He needed to look harmless as possible but still not human.

“Why do you cry?” he asked his voice gentle.

Mikasa gasped and looked up at the man, she screamed and tried to get back further into the hollow but there was no where to run.

Erethruran hummed softly, he crouched down, he needed the human girl, he now realised to calm down, he couldn’t force a human to bond, it had to be voluntary on their part. He used all his years from the surface before, he may be a demon but he was not the evil creatures that humans often called them. “Hey, I’m not going to hurt you,” he said softly and as gentle as he could, shifting his wings so they were tighter against his back.

Mikasa stifled the next cry, as she watched the dark wings shift and fold tighter. “Are you an angel?” she asked.

“No child, I am a demon,” He smiled softly, “I am here, because you asked for me, summoned me for help?”

Mikasa looked back up at the stone the demon pointed at.

“How about we make a deal, I grant you a wish, one wish and in return when you die, I get your soul.” He grinned this time it was slightly more vicious.

Mikasa tensed. “They killed my papa and mum.”

“You want them dead in return, I can do that,” Erethruran nodded.

Mikasa paused, clearly thinking, coldness settled over her, yes, yes, she wanted them dead. “I want them dead; I want them to die hurting, they took my papa and mum away from me, I want them to die. Can you do that?”

“Yes, I can kill them, even if I have to track them to the ends of the earth, I will kill those that killed your parents.”

“That’s what I want.”

“First we have to make our contract, it binds me to you and you to me,” Erethruran held out his hand.

“What do I have to do,” suddenly a timid Mikasa peered back through, “Will it hurt?”

“No, all I have to do is taste your blood, and you taste a single drop of mine, and we will be together for as long as you live.”

Mikasa held out her bloody hand, it was shaking softly, and the man with those huge wings took it softly and he leaned over it, like he said it didn’t hurt, a quick swipe of his tongue and he had let her go.

Erethruran had to stop the moan that wanted to pass his lips as the taste of human blood and the anguish that was behind it, had to stop himself from gorging on the beautiful soul the girl had full of such pain. Allowing one of his finger nails to grow sharp, he pierced his finger, a single drop of blood, the same red that the humans had, and held his finger out to the girl. She timidly licked it from his nail, and gasped as a rush went through her. At the same time heard the demon gasp. Tingling sensation went through her and the pain in her hands disappeared, the bruised and hurt in her legs and feet gone. Staring in shook, she looked over her body, all cuts and abrasions from her wild run in the forest were gone.

Erethruran stumbled back a few steps as the power flooded through him, binding him to the human, it felt so good and he whimpered with the pleasure, his crotch stirring in a way that it hadn’t in 300 years, but even he wasn’t depraved enough to take a child so young. Taking in deep breaths he calmed himself down, and willed his erection away. His eyes turning back to the young girl. She was staring at her hands and feet as if she had never seen them before.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“My hands, my feet, they are healed,” Mikasa said showing her hands to the man.

“Yes, demon blood can heal their contracted human.” Erethruran answered as he crouched back down. “Can you come out?”

All fear of the man had gone, she knew now he wouldn’t ever harm her, it was just a feeling. Crawling out, she let the man picked her up, he was tall, taller than he papa. His arms strong around her, she felt safe.

“Shall we go kill these men?” Erethruran asked.

Mikasa bit her lip, “Can we go to mum and papa first?”

“Of course,” Erethruran sniffed her slightly, and then turned his head to the wind, smelling strongly, he could smell her scent and familiar smells from a distance away, and bloods lots and lots of blood.

“I’m not sure how to get back though,” Mikasa admitted.

“That’s fine,” Erethruran unfurled his large wings and crouched down, before springing up, his huge wings snapping open and pulling them up, narrowly dodging all the branches of the trees, he climbed up into the sky. Mikasa whimpered, he could feel her fear, “Don’t be scared little one, I will not drop you, I will look after you.” He hugged her closer, but he wouldn’t ever drop her, and flew, his great wings beating against the sky carrying them over the forest, and towards the smell of blood. The sun was starting to push its first rays on the edge of the horizon as he landed beside the house. The girl wriggling in his arms to be put down. He followed her as she rushed into the house. Inside was two dead men, “Papa,” the girl curled up over one, her shoulders shaking, but there were no tears. A groan and he looked over, the woman was still alive, he could feel her heart, so shallow, so slowly beating, he knew was wasn’t long off dead. Walking over to her, he turned her onto her side, not even enough life left in her to even open her eyes. Glancing over at the girl, he leaned over, his hand hovering over the woman’s heart, she was dead anyway, he may as well get the feast, and not let a good soul be wasted. The other bodies souls had already departed and he hadn’t fed in centuries. He sucked at the air, feeling the soul fluttering away in the woman, slowly it slipped up out of her chest and into her throat and out of her mouth, it was small, a soft light, to any one else looking they wouldn’t have even seen it, just seen him leaning over her. But he could see the fluttering soul and leaned over sucking it into his mouth. It was sweet, but not tender, even though the last few hours of life were harsh and hard, her life hadn’t been completely terrible and he swallowed. Pleasure shot through him once more, even harder than the contract, but only flared for a moment, but he felt stronger with that soul.

“Mum,” the girl came alongside him.

“She’s gone, child.” Erethruran said, containing the joy in his voice, speaking gravely even though he felt wonderful inside. He stayed silent as the girl just bowed her head. Finally, she spoke, “Can we bury them?”

“Of course.” Erethruran answered. “Where would you like them buried?”

The girl led him to a small clearing not far from the wooden house, it was filled with the small wild flowers, “Papa came here all the time to pick flowers for me, here they can rest.”

Erethruran just nodded, and started to dig, having grabbed a shovel from the side of the house. He worked quickly, his demon strength letting him dig fast and not grow tried, soon he had a hole large enough to bury both of the adults. Going back to the house he grabbed the dad first, lowering him into the hole carefully, even though normally he would just toss him in, if he even bothered with digging a hole, but his contractor wanted it so he did. He didn’t have to do everything his contractor wanted nor did he have to obey them, but he was tied to this human for the duration of her life, it was easier if they got along. He finished lowering the mother into the ground, and pushed the dirt back over them. The girl went back into the house and gathered a few things, whilst he buried them. Coming back out he saw she carried a cracked and old vase filled with flowers. Placing it on top of the grave she stood back, silent. Finally she turned to him, “Are you finished?” he asked.

“Yes,” the girl nodded.

“What of the other man?” Erethruran nodded his head back towards the house.

“Leave him to rot,” Mikasa grumbled.

Erethruran looked at his human in new light, whilst small she was vicious, he grinned ferally, this was going to be fun after all. “Shall we go kill the rest?”

Mikasa looked up at the demon, “yes.”


	2. 2

Grisha Yeager was the local doctor, he had a practice in town and did rather well for himself if you asked him, not that he liked boasting or anything. It was only a small practice just him and a young woman, Ms Sara Green, that served as his secretary, cleaner and sometimes even as a nurse. Once a month he traveled outside of the city he lived in, to see the farmers that were within a day’s travel and once every six months he would leave for a week travelling to those that lived further out. Whilst he didn’t make any money doing these trips, often being paid in food or board by those who was his last stop for the night, he was happy to be able to do his part.

“I found a new book yesterday, Doctor Yeager, it was very interesting,” the small boy said beside him, smiling as he looked down at the blonde haired, blue eyed nine-year-old. Armin Artlet, was a very bright and smart child, his curiosity and brain often getting him in trouble with the other kids in Shinagshina, leaving him with no friends, but the lad didn’t seem to mind, often, when not at school, he spent hours around Grisha’s clinic helping his secretary, or reading new books.

Whilst Armin wasn’t his son, sadly his beautiful wife Carla, hadn’t been able to give him children, whilst she fell pregnant reasonably easy she always lost the baby, the last one nearly killed her, both physically and mentally, so they had stopped trying, but he could see the strain that it took her, the wishful look whenever she saw children running outside of their house or hearing them laugh in the street, often hurt him, but there was nothing that he could do. Even as a doctor, one of the best in Shingashina, he couldn’t fix it. One day she came across Armin being tormented by older kids, taking his book from him and throwing it in the river, she scared the older boys off, and picked Armin up, telling him to come and see the collection of books her husband had. Ever since then Armin turned up nearly every day at the clinic or the house, whilst it drove Ms Green nuts, but he could see his wife loved it and Armin even started calling her aunty, which brought happy tears to his wife’s eyes, so he had told Ms Green to put up with it. He smiled as he draped an arm over Armin, “What is it about?” he asked, and smiled as Armin talked about the wonders of the world that he had found out. Yes, whilst he would have loved a son or daughter for himself, he loved Armin, and would hate to ever see anything happen to him.

“---Oh,” Armin grinned, “There’s Mikasa’s house.” Grisha looked up and sure enough, the first house on his stop. There was a reason why Armin had come with him today. Whilst it was true, he had no friends inside the city, he did have one, a quiet, shy little girl, of the same age on the edge of town, Mikasa Ackerman and her family where outcast, persecuted because of their mixed race. Whenever he came out here, he would drop Armin off, and let Mikasa and him play the whole day, before coming back and seeing the Ackerman’s last, then taking Armin back to the city and his parents. It was good for the two of them to play with someone their own age. 

He frowned, something was wrong, it was too quiet, usually the Ackerman’s would be outside waiting, they knew he was coming today, or at the very least Mikasa would be there waiting, a happy smile as she waved at Armin. But there was no movement, no activity, frowning he pulled the horse and cart to a standstill. “Wait here,” he said to Armin seriously, before slipping off the cart, grabbing his club.

“Is everything okay Doctor?” Armin looked scared.

“It’ll be fine, just wait here,” Grisha said before he walked towards the cottage. Hoping that everything was fine and the family where just having a late breakfast or something, but deep down he knew that wouldn’t be true. The front door was open and swinging in the breeze and the smell hit him, all his years as a doctor and he knew that smell anywhere, death.

“Mr and Mrs Ackerman? Mikasa?” he called out, “You there?” he slipped in through the door his club raised ready to attack or defend. But all that he saw was turned over tables and blood lots of it, way too much for the dead body in the middle of the room, which he knew without having to go any closer it wasn’t Mr Ackerman.

“Are they here?” Armin asked behind him, making him turn sharply, trying to hide the site of the dead body.

But he was to late those large blue eyes caught site of it, but Armin surprised him, yet again, the boy didn’t even seem to react, “That’s not Mikasa’s dad,” he said, “where are they?” Asking looking at him.

Once more for the unknown time, Grisha cursed the world that they lived in, no child especially one as young as Armin, should be able to look at a body without fear or horror, he cursed the titans and what they had done to this world. “Come on, they might be hiding in the forest.”

“MIKASA,” Armin called out, as they moved throw the trees.

“Armin, did you guys have any favourite playing spots?” Grisha asked, they had been searching initially just around the house, but so far, no luck.

Armin nodded, “The flower grove,” he said and took off at a run, Grisha following behind him. It was there that they found the freshly dug grave, he sighed as he stood over it. Recognising the small vase, as the one that belonged to the Ackerman’s.

“Their gone, Armin, I’m so sorry,” he said softly.

“NO,” Armin yelled, “Someone had to have buried them,” he peered at the grave, “Look,” he pointed out a small hand print about the size of his and a much larger one, “Mikasa is still alive, and one of her parents, we have to find them. We didn’t see them on the road, so I don’t think they are heading towards the city, maybe they are still here in the forest. MIKASA,” Armin yelled again looking around.

Just then the very faint echoes of terrified screams, filtered through the trees.

“MIKASA,” Armin screamed and he took off, Grisha cursed and gave chase behind him.

“Careful, Armin we don’t know what we’re facing.” He yelled out.

“I don’t care, she’s my friend and I have to help her.” Armin yelled back at him.

****

“DAMN IT ALL,” the man yelled, as they stumbled along the path, the horse pulling the cart behind them sat empty. “IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE EASY.” The man rounded on the other two, “One girl, one woman and one man, an easy snatch, now what have we to show for it, NOTHING,” he threw his hands into the air, “And Brett is dead, for FUCK’S SAKE.”

The two men were uneasy following their leader, Janos had a temper, and they had lost valuable cargo and a man of their team. “Boss, why don’t we stop here and rest,” it was nearing midday, they had been walking since the morning.

Janos growled but nodded, “Fine, take a rest, David, go see if there’s water nearby,” one of the men nodded and walked off into the trees.

The other two settling down, Janos still muttering to himself, unaware of the two sets of eyes watching them from above the tree tops. 

“Is that them?” Erethruran asked, but he already knew the answer he could smell them, it was their scent in the house, and it was them who was covered in the smell of the dead father and mother.

“Yes,” the girl nodded.

Erethruran turned, his wings near silent as he flew back the way they came.

“Where are we going?” Mikasa asked.

“You don’t need to watch this, I will kill them for you, I will make them hurt but you don’t need to see this.” Erethruran said as he put her down on the ground. “I’ll be back shortly,” before taking off again. As he flew back to the men he thought, he wasn’t saving the girls mind not really, it wasn’t for her he was leaving her behind, it was his sake, he was going to let his full demon out to be shown, he knew it was terrifying to humans and he didn’t want his contractor scared of him, and trying to kill him, highly inconveniencing and annoying. Landing away from the men he went in search of the one that went looking for water first. His human disguise slipping away, his skin turning black, his fingers and toenails, returning to their long sharp lengths, his toes curling up with an extra bend so he could still walk, teeth elongating and his eyes slitting looking more like a snake. He stalked the man finding him bent over a small stream, he let out a growl.

David frowned as he looked up, he had heard the growl, it sounded like an animal, his eyes wide he began searching the shrubs nearby trying to see any movement, a glimpse of black and he spun trying to following the creature, another low growl came out of a bush, it was a large animal. Have yelling he ripped out his knife, “I’ll gut you, you stinky creature,” he half yelled his voice wavering.

“Oh? will you,” a deep gravelly voice came back at him. And the creature came out of the shrub, a scream gurgled in his throat, and his bowels let go.

Erethruran grinned, his sharp teeth glistening, as the man pissed himself.

“W-what are you?” the man trembled his hand shaking so hard he could hardly keep hold of the knife.

“I am a demon, you killed two innocents this morning, I am here to drag you and your fellow murders to hell,” Erethruran started to circle then man, he leered at him and licked his lips as terror rolled off him. “You will be my personal play thing till I grow bored of you.” Of this he had no intention, but the man didn’t know that and the fear that rolled from him was disappointing if he was honest, it was weak, and hardly had any substance. And it wasn’t that the man wasn’t scared of him, he truly was but not every soul was equal, some were powerful and strong and breathed life, others like this little shit, were pathetic humans, a waste of time and space. Hopefully the other two were better, he snarled softly, wanting to get this over and done with.

“No please,” the man dropped to his knees, hands held up in submission, “No please, it was my boss’s idea, not mine, I didn’t kill anyone, my boss did it.”

“You are guilty of so much, and I am here for your punishment,” he whipped forward so fast the man barely saw him move, his sharp fingers puncher the man’s guts and lifted him from the floor with one arm. Screaming in pain, the man wiggled on his finger’s talons sliding in deeper. He sniffed at him, sneering, “You’re pathetic,” Erethruran snarled, “Your soul is weak, your weak, not even worth the effort of killing you.” He gave his arm a thrust and his hand slid in to his wrist. There was two ways to get a soul from a human, the first like he did with the woman, gentle and soft, easing it from within the body out, and the second tearing it from them, his fingers clutched at the blip of light and he pulled tearing it from the man, the screams where beautiful to his ears, the joy of doing it this way was the person didn’t die straight away, he ate the glowing light slowly, the man screaming as he felt like he was torn in two. Finishing the tiny morsel quickly he pulled his hand free, the body letting go with a suction like squelch, glaring down at the man who was flopping like a fish out of water, he lifted a foot and caved the man’s head in, the skull popping like an overripe melon. Lifting his foot free of the brain and bits of skull he moved towards the other two who had in no doubt heard the others screams. He just hoped they put up more of a fight.

***

The screams where getting louder as Grisha zoned in on them, when all the sudden they cut off, in a way that made his skin shiver, he knew that sound meant death, but he had lost the direction, “MIKASA?” he yelled, but there was no reply. He waited, turning around trying to hear anything, but all there was his and Armin’s harsh breathing. Suddenly the screams started again, louder and higher, this time like it was two men, he took off once more, running harder than before, it was getting louder and louder as he got closer, he just hoped that he wasn’t too late.

*

Mikasa sat on her log, waiting for the demon to return, the first of the screams, so high so scared sounding made her happy, she was glad they were dying painfully, they had taken everything from her. Her hands clenched into tight fists as the first man died. Not long after the screams of the other two filled the air, it was beautiful and scary at the same time, wondering what the demon was doing to them, was he enjoying it. And now that her wish was fulfilled was, she going to die? In a way she would welcome it, she was an orphan now, and nobody to look after her, no family, nothing left. There really was no reason for her to carry on.

There was crashing from behind like a large body forcing its way through the undergrowth, standing ready to run, she watched as Grisha Yeager run into the small clearing, Armin panting, his face red from the run behind him.

“Mikasa!” Grisha said in shock as he moved to her dropping to his knees and pulling her in a hug. “Your safe, thank the walls.”

Grisha couldn’t believe it, he honestly though that he was going to find Mikasa dead, but here she was just standing in the middle of clearing in the middle of nowhere. There was silence, when he pulled back his hands on her shoulders. “Your parents?” he asked gently.

“Their dead,” she answered so blankly, her eyes were dull, and that scared Grisha.

“Was that you who buried them?” he asked.

Mikasa nodded, “My friend helped.”

“What friend?” Grisha asked.

Mikasa pointed towards the forest, in the direction that the screams had come from. It was then that Grisha realised that the screams had stopped.

“Wait here, both on you, I mean it, stay, I’ll go and check on what’s happened,” he stood, not really want to see the results of those screams, but he had to know.

Both kids watched the man leave before Armin moved to Mikasa’s side. “Are you okay?” he asked.

Mikasa just stared at Armin for a moment, “I don’t know,” she finally said. When a dark shape filled the sky over them and the demon landed, his huge wings folding down as he handed.

“RUN MIKASA, I’LL PROTECT YOU.” Armin yelled, as he grabbed a fallen branch and ran at the smiling winged man.

***

The sound of vomiting filled the clearing, Grisha wiped his mouth as he heaved again, he could believe what he had found, it was worse than even a titan attack. The two men, or what was left of them was strewn around the forest ground, a head was resting against a tree trunk, its eyes stuck in a wide-eyed scared position. Entrails lay everywhere like wet, glistening snakes. And blood, everything was covered in blood, he was a doctor, but even he couldn’t stand the site of the dismembered figures, arms had clearly been torn from the shoulders. He was glad that he had to walk a reasonable way from the kids, glad that Mikasa hadn’t seen this. Knowing there was nothing he could do; he turned from the grisly sight and went back to the two kids he had left alone. When he heard Armin’s faint scream, “run Mikasa, I’ll protect you.’ His heart hammered in his chest, “No, please no,” his mind saw bits of Armin and Mikasa scattered all over the floor, bile bubbled in his throat which he forced down. He broke into a dead sprint, please don’t let him be too late, he thought again not for the first time today, but he sure hoped it would be the last. 

***

Erethruran chuckled as he flicked his hand, blood and bits of body flicking from his hand, the men where dead and his humans wish was complete, his end of the deal was complete, he jumped and flew through the air, not seeing the man that was running through the trees. Shifting back into his half human- half demon, he let his skin lighten to a pale pink, his fangs, claws and talons all retracting, he landed in the small clearing. To his immense surprise a small human boy about the same age as his human stood with the girl.

“RUN MIKASA, I’LL PROTECT YOU,” the boy screamed and came at him with a stick, amused by this show of courage when grown men had pissed themselves at the sight of him, he merely reached down and snatched the stick from the boys hands and knocked him onto his backside.

“STOP,” Mikasa put herself between Erethruran and Armin. “He’s my friend,” she said to him, don’t hurt him.” Before turning to Armin, “He helped me, he killed the men that killed my parents he’s a demon and we made a deal.” She turned back to the demon, watching them with a small smile on his face. “Are they dead?”

“All of them, and they died very painfully,” Erethruran grinned.

“Good,” Mikasa nodded. “I suppose you want your end of the deal now?” she took a shuddery breath, “I’m ready,” she opened her arms.

Erethruran frowned, “What are you talking about?” he asked.

Mikasa frowned in return, “My soul, it was our bargain, those men dead, for my soul.”

Erethruran shook his head before he knelt, bringing his height to about the same as theirs, “You are my human, and I will follow you to the day that you die, I will then take your soul, but that day will not be today, or tomorrow, and nor will your death come at my hands. You have nothing to fear from me little one, I will always protect you.” Erethruran looked thoughtful for a moment, before began to blur.

To Armin’s eyes it was like he was melting away from the edges. Suddenly where a full-grown man was standing in front of them, he was now a child, about the same age as them, but his green, green eyes still the same shining with such intensity, the same mop of brown hair, and the same cunning grin. “There, now we match.”

“Except the wings,” Armin pointed out, his fear gone with the amazement of what was happening in front of him, he had so many questions, he was practically bouncing on his toes in want of asking them.

Erethruran pulled his wings into his body, and he stood as if he was a normal human child.

“What’s your name?” Armin asked suddenly.

Mikasa blinked, as if it never occurred to her.

“I am Erethruran Rag’dramalen.”

Armin blinked as he tried saying the name but the guttural roles of his name, he couldn’t get his tongue around. The first and last digits the clearest to him, giving Armin an idea. “How about Eren? And it’s more human than,---” he tried to say Erethruran but just couldn’t get it out. 

Erethruran nodded, “Eren,” he nodded, “I can work with that. What do I call you?” he asked.

“Armin Artlet,” Armin smiled.

Eren turned his eyes to the girl, “Mikasa Ackerman,” she said.

Making Armin blink in confusion, “Don’t you know each other?” he asked.

Just then Grisha came tearing back into the clearing. “OH, YOUR SAFE.” He yelled happily. “Who are you?” he asked, when he saw a third boy standing with Mikasa and Armin.

Erethruran turned, his eyes wide and scared, he whimpered and moved back away from the man.

Grisha suddenly stopped moving forward, “Hey it’s okay,” he knelt down reducing his size, “I won’t hurt you, I’m friends with these to, right Armin, Mikasa?”

Erethruran moved and cowered behind his contractor, “Go with it,” he whispered. Mikasa and Armin realising this was an act then.

“He’s fine, he’s a doctor, and a friend he can help you,” Armin said happily, Mikasa just shutting down and going silent as she was prone to doing, letting Armin talk, the years of solitude and bullying had left her a quite child apart from around those she trusted, which was few.

Huge green eyes stared from behind Mikasa, staring at him. “What are you doing out here all on your own, are your parents nearby?” Grisha asked.

Erethruran shook his head, “No,” he answered, “Bad men, had me.”

“Your parents, where do they live, I can take you back to them?”

Erethruran sniffled, “They’re gone.” He lowered his eyes and let tears fall, his hands reaching out and pulling Mikasa and Armin closer to him.

Grisha was frowning as he watched he boy cling to the other two.

“What happens to us now?” Mikasa asked softly.

That made Grisha’s mind up. “You’re coming with me, all of you, Armin I will take you back to your grandfather, and you two, can live with me, Carla will love to have you. What’s your name?”

Erethruran blinked slowly, “Eren,” he finally whispered.

“No last name?”

He just shook his head. Inside he cursed himself, how did he forget that humans usually had two names, even Mikasa and Armin had introduced themselves with two names, ah well, he thought, hell just have to think of a convincing story, something that got the adults sympathy for him.

Grisha nodded, “Okay,” maybe the boy was to scared, he was an adult male, and if the slavers had done anything to him, it was no wonder the boy was scared of him, he would leave it for now and try and get answers from Eren later, or maybe Carla would have better luck. “Okay let’s get you lot home.”

He started walking watching as Eren held Mikasa’s hand, those huge green eyes flicking up to him now and then. “You’ll like it at my house, my wife will enjoy having you around, her name is Carla, and I’m a doctor.” He kept talking and slowly Eren didn’t seem as scared as Armin, laughed and told him about Carla and how she had helped him with the bullies, a small smile graced Eren’s lips at that, and hope inside Grisha soared, maybe just maybe the slavers hadn’t hurt the boy after all.

****

The wagon bumped along the cobblestone path and Grisha smiled to himself as he watched Eren’s look of amazement as his eyes darted around taking in the city as they passed through it. His home was towards the centre of the town, being a doctor, he had one of the better dwellings in the middle-class area of town. The boy had clearly had not been or at least not very often into a town, so perhaps he was a farmer’s child, but not one in his area of doctor visiting, otherwise he would have recognised him.   
Erethruran, no Eren, he reminded himself, was in fact taking in the sites, letting more amazement show on his face than what he really felt, but he had in fact been taken back by the giant walls that encased the city, it was clearly to keep something out, and they were huge, both in height, and width, it had taken some time to pass through the tunnel, and long, he could barley make a curve in the main wall that ran into the distance as far as he could see, how had the humans even managed to build such a wall, and what on earth where they trying to keep out? After all there was only one reason why you built a wall that big and that was to keep something out or something in. But in all his years roaming the human world had he seen or met something big or mean enough to need a wall that size, as far as he was concerned humans, apart from demons of course, were the ultimate predator on earth, and one didn’t need a wall that big to keep out other humans. What in hell had happened in the 300 years that no demon had walked the human plane? He would have to ask Armin and Mikasa about it when they were out of ear shot of the adults.   
In the meantime, he looked around at the hustle and bustle, of humans scrambling to get stuff done in their day to day lives. The souls everywhere made him giddy and just want to leap from the wagon and being eating, leaving chaos in his wake, but he was no newly sired demon, he was positively ancient and had more control than that. He would take him time, sipping at the edges of humanity, feeding from the day to day despair and distresses of humans, he would get his feasts, it was never long before humans had conflicts, and war was often the best place to feast.   
The wagon slowed to a stop, and Grisha jumped down and held his arms out, he watched as Mikasa and Armin, let the man lift and take them to the floor, taking a shuddery breathe he shuffled forward slow and hesitant, before letting the doctor put him onto the floor, a height he could have jumped and landed from easily. But if he wanted to live amongst humans, he had to hide amongst them, he had played a part of a child before plenty of times in the past.   
“Grisha?” a woman came out of the house, “You’re back to early, did something happen? Is everything okay?” She was a fairly pretty woman, in a basic way, brown hair that fell past her shoulders, and plain brown eyes in a soft face, but it was here eyes, such love and caring when she looked at Grisha was clear to him, love, one of the few emotions that Erethruran couldn’t touch and consume. He pulled back slightly on Grisha’s hand. The man smiled down at him, “It’s okay, she is nice and won’t hurt you.”   
Grisha frowned, “I’ll explain later,” his eyes flickered over the kids, “But this is Eren, he and Mikasa are going to be staying with us.”  
There were questions in Carla’s eyes, but he shook his head, “Later dear,” he gave her a small kiss on the cheek, he whispered, “Just be careful around Eren, he might spook easily. He got away from slavers and Mikasa’s parents are dead” Carla’s eyes were wide with shook as she stared down at the small children. “I’m taking Armin home, I’ll be back,” he said louder stepping back, letting go of Eren’s hand.   
Carla crouched so she was eye level with Eren, “Hello, sweetheart,” her voice was so soft and so caring. “I’m going to take care of you okay?”  
Eren nodded slowly.   
“I’m going to take care of both of you?” she held open her arms and both Mikasa and Eren stood looking at her, slowly Mikasa moved forward and she let herself fall into her arms, Mikasa had always liked Carla one of the few adults that didn’t tease or mock her or her parents. Eren hesitated, and Carla just smiled and opened her free arm up a bit more, edging forward he leaned into the woman, her arm closing around him, suddenly he burst into tears. Carla rocked them both. “Shhhh, it’s okay, I’ll all be okay now, I’ve got you and I’m not going anywhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay another chapter done. Was going to post it on the weekend, but managed to edit it today.  
Let me know what you think so far, i know its still only building but getting there. 
> 
> please leave a review or even just a Kudos, lets me know people are reading and enjoying this fic


	3. Chapter 3

NOTES: I have changed the time how long it has been since Eren has been contained in the underworld from 300 years to 800 years, let me know if you spot anything I have missed and I will fix it thanks.

“NO,” Eren yelled.

“You have to young man,” Carla stood her hands on her hips towering over him.

“I DON’T WANT TO,” he yelled.

“You need to go to school,” Carla stated. “Armin goes, and you don’t see Mikasa putting up a fuss now do you?”

He stared across at Mikasa, who was standing patiently at the front door, his lip pouting. Carla grinned; she knew she had won. Handing over his new books and a small box to carry pens, she pushed the two out the door, giving both a kiss on their cheeks. “Look after him Mikasa, make sure he doesn’t get himself into trouble.”

Mikasa nodded, “I will.”

“And you, young man, behave yourself,” she pated Eren’s head and sent the two on their way.

It had been three months since, Grisha had brought the pair home for her to look after. At first Eren and Mikasa had been quiet, timid and scared, but slowly she won them around, Mikasa first, as she already knew them, but was quitter than before, didn’t smile as much, a solemn child she was before but now even more. Eren took a bit longer, but then his rebellious side began to show, he was a little trouble maker, always out finding things and stuff to get into he shouldn’t and picking fights with older boys that annoyed Armin. But overall, he was a good kid and had a good heart, even if whatever happened to him at clearly left scars, every now and then she saw his give looks to adults or other children that even scared her.

***

“It’s a waste of time,” Eren grumbled to Mikasa, he kicked at a rock, watching as it bounced along the road.

“Well you’re a kid like me and Armin, you have no choice, demon or not,” Mikasa stated, she didn’t fear her immortal friend at all, even becoming close and even protective of him over the last few months, even if he didn’t need it. Rounding the corner, they saw three larger boys, one holding Armin against a wall, his feet dangling.

As his contractor he always stayed close to Mikasa, but Armin had wormed his way into Eren’s selected people that he would protect, and in a very small, minute way, so had Carla and Grisha. When he saw the three older boys towering over Armin, he got angry, and attacked, he was careful and made sure he didn’t kill or badly injure the boys, but he kicked and punched them, making sure they would be left very sore for the afternoon and the following days to come.

“Come on let’s get out of here,” one of the boys yelled, and they ran, bloody and bruised.

Not even breathing hard, Eren brushed off his clothes from the dust of the street, before holding out his hand and helping Armin to his feet. “Come on let’s getting going, this day is already boring, now we have to go to school,” he dragged the last word, making clear his disgust.

“But school is fun Eren, we get to learn so much,” Armin said happily despite his near beating he was always a happy kid. “We get to learn, maths, how to read and write…”

“I already know those things,” Eren grumbled, “Now I’m going to have to pretend to be slow and simple, blah,” he spat on the side of the street.

“You do?” Armin asked, “You know how to read and write in Mitrasian?” (made up language, the whole city is called Mitras so Mitrasian is the common language used.)

“Yeah, I thought I told you,” Eren looked at Armin with an eyebrow raised, “all demons can understand every human language that has been.”

“How?” Armin bounced next to him in his excitement.

Eren shrugged, “Don’t really know, don’t care, let’s just say it’s a demon thing.”

“Hmm, cool,” was Armin’s reply, “Oh and we do geography, and …….”

Armin blathered on, about how cool school was and all the things they were going to learn, but all Eren knew he was going to be bored out of his brain.

***

“Welcome to the new school year, my name is Mr Collins and it’s the year 843. We have some new pupils this year, Eren Yeager and Mikasa Ackerman,” the teacher was an old man that droned as he talked, “Let’s hope you are not as stupid as you look.” The children in the class sniggered around him.

“Get out your writing books, and write down what I say,” Collins began to read from a page in a book slow enough for the students to write as he went but not slow enough that you had a chance to fix incorrect spelling or missed words. “Alright pens down,” he snapped and started walking around the classroom, scolding many as he went around, “Sloppy as always,” he muttered looking down at a boy’s work, before moving onto Armin’s, “Well done as always Artlet.” The blonde boy beaming at the begrudged praise. “Okay farm boy, show us your scribble,” the teacher leaned over Eren’s shoulder and his eyes widened in shock. There in very neat script was the teacher’s words, one after the other, “Well not so useless after all farm boy,” Collins said and he moved onto to Mikasa’s work, which he merely grunted his approval and moved on. 

After more writing and insults thrown here and there, they moved onto maths, as boring for Eren as English was, he was a demon, and whatever it was that was within them, all demons could understand humans it was just in their makeup. So he sat there bored out of his brain, until the teacher started to drone on about the war of the titans and how they came, and man kind was all but wiped out except for their walls and the safety within, he had to stop sniggering through the history that the teacher taught, Armin had done a better job when he had asked about the walls, days after he had come under Carla’s ‘care’.

“…… the titans are our enemy, and with these walls we stay safe,” Collins looked up from his book, “Any questions?” he asked.

Eren put his hand up, “What about before the titans came? What was there?”

Collins sneered, “Nothing, that’s what, farm boy, humans were dumb, fat and hubris, this age of gluttony this led to the downfall of the selfish, because of the titans.”

“Have you ever seen a titan?” he asked.

The teacher floundered and spluttered, “No one who isn’t an idiot like the scouts is dumb enough to pass the walls and see a titan.”

But Eren had, he had taken his true form one night, his dark skin shielding him against the dark sky as he flew over the walls and out into ‘titan territory’ they were big lumbering beasts that seemed dim-witted and well stupid, he didn’t see how they were terrifying in the slightest.

He opened his mouth, “NO,” Collins shouted, “no more questions.” Turning to the chalk board he drew three circles one inside the other. “Who can tell me the names of the three walls?”

Eren grumbled under his breath, they had moved onto geography.

***

“What was that about?” Armin asked, “Back in the classroom, about what was before the titans and the walls?” they sat down by the bank of the river, school was finished for the day. 

“That teacher knows nothing of the world, nothing,” Eren spat. Taking a quick peak around to make sure no one was insight or watching them, he let the claws appear on his hand and swiped it along the grass, clearing away a large strip of it, down to bare dirt. “Here,” he quickly drew a rough map of the world that he remembered when he was on it 800 years ago. “The teacher believes the world is flat,” he snorted, “It ain’t it’s a huge ball, and this is the world.” He frowned as he looked down on it, “Ain’t sure where we are on this, but this is the world.”

Armin leaned over and studied it intensely. “This is the world?” he asked his voice lost in want to know more. He had told the pair it had been just over 800 years since he was last on the earth’s surface. “I want to know everything,” Armin just about demanded from him, and so Eren began to teach Armin and Mikasa the world and its history. Every afternoon after school, he would tell them of the giant beasts that roamed the land, giant terrible lizards.

“You saw these lizards? These dinosaurs?” Armin asked.

“No,” Eren shook his head, “I was not born then, but the oldest of us, says that he saw them, but I saw the bones left by them.”

He talked and talked for hours every day, of the pharaohs of Egypt and his time amongst them, the Romans, the coming of the technology and the world was advancing quickly and the humans with it.

“- but I didn’t account on being caught, so when they killed my contractor and then me, I was thrown back into the under dark. But as more of my brethren followed so came stories of giants that came from nowhere killing and eating the humans. But the last of my kind came back to the under dark, we lost all touch with the surface world. No humans came to our doors and cried for help, no demon left the dark world for more than 800 years until me,” he gave a predatory grin. “I suppose these giants that I heard stories of are the titans you have.”

***

It was getting later on evening and they trio were walking back to their houses after being along the river, when there was a crowd massing, wanting to see Eren climbed up on a crate to see over the adult’s heads. One annoying thing about being a child was the lack of height. The squad of Scouts that town had waved out only a few hours that morning when they were at school, had returned. The men were bloody and broken, lots not returning, but the despair, oh the despair was glorious, he soaked it in, filling him with energy, rolling it around his mouth before swallowing, he was careful to keep the pleasure filled look from his face as he ate his fill, from them men walking past. Suddenly he tasted it, it was so pure so ---- well he didn’t have the words for it, it was simply amazing, like he wanted to strip and roll around in that smell, enveloping himself in that taste forever. His eyes searched the broken scouts when he settled on a small man, hiding in one of the few horses left. He was small, but not tiny, his face was like carved stone, set in a hard line, grey piercing eyes stared straight ahead, black hair cropped short underneath and allowed to grown out on top.

“Who’s that?” he breathly asked.

“Who?” Armin asked, and followed his gaze to the scout. “That’s Levi Ackerman, humanities strongest.”

“Levi,” Eren whispered his name, as he watched the man ride past him, and a shiver ran along his entire form, that man was made for him, his soul was perfect in every way, full or torment and shame, fear and also most of all strength. He wanted that human. He wanted Levi Ackerman, and he would be damn sure he would get that glorious soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay only a small one guys, but the fun starts next chapter. Bring on the attack of Shingashina


	4. Chapter 4

Three years, three very slow torturous years listening to Mr Collins prattle on, at least the afternoons were spent more productively, teaching Mikasa and Armin the history that he knew. The nights were odder for him, the care and tenderness that came from Grisha and most definitely the love that came from Carla, had confused him at the start, but they grew on him, and over time they wormed his way into his circle of protection. Never before had he felt the need to protect so many humans, usually it was just his contractor only, and maybe through them a spouse or partner, if he wasn’t the one bedding them of course.

He sighed as he turned over in his bed, staring out over the city, his eyes seeing clearly through the dark, and stared at the great wall. Snarling at he turned over again, ‘damn it’ he thought as he hit the bed. Demons didn’t need the sleep humans did, nor the food, but he had to keep up the pretense and right now he was sick of it, sick of the humans, sick of those walls, sick of being stuck in a child’s body, and unable to ‘fix’ any urges he got, especially when he started to think of Levi Ackerman. Snarling he stood and silently made his way across to the window. Expanding his thoughts, he could hear the quiet breaths of Carla and Grisha sleeping, it was nearing midnight, he had a few hours to get out and have some fun. Slowly he brought his wings out and slipped into his dark-skinned form and flew over the city, his dark frame hidden against the night sky, away from prying humans’ eyes as he flew over the wall and out into titan territory. He had done this many times over the last few years, needing to just get out and enjoy the feeling on wind under his wings, under him he could see titans laying or sitting on the ground or propped up against trees or boulders, but he ignored them, he had learned on his first trip out, barely two months into his return to the surface that titans were dim witted and useless at night, not even worth the bother of trying to take them on at night, they just sat there as he tore them to pieces. Their bodies just reforming till he ripped out the neck of one and it just started to evaporate. During the day they were much more fun but he had harder time slipping away, and not being seen as he tried to leave the city.

A soft tingle started on his fingers and he sighed, he could only travel so far from his contractor, before the magic tying him to his human signaled, he was going to far. He could keep going, but the tingling would turn to pain, until it engulfed him entirely, he had endured the pain in the past and it wasn’t fun. Slowly he glided down to a large tree and sat propped up against the trunk. Slowly his body rippled and he was back in his full adult form, grinning he stretched and allowed himself to enjoy the feeling of being back in his full form, and not that of a small child. At age eleven he was taller, than when he first shifted to the child form, keeping his height in line with Mikasa over the last few years, and whilst it didn’t hurt or was uncomfortable, he felt like he needed to stretch his skin to fit more in.

Closing his eyes, he let his mind wander, and like usual it wasn’t long before he started to think of the obsidian hair and steeled eyed scout. “Levi,” he whispered, as he ran his hands down along his strong and muscled chest. He had managed to get glimpses of the man over the years, and as always, his taste was saccharine, almost like it should be forbidden. There was a story amongst the demons that there was a human out there in the world that was destined to be their soul mate. But never in all his years had he heard of anyone finding them. Never had he seen a demon return to the underworld with his soul mate in hand. It was said that if a demon found his mate, they would be together forever. He had thought it was just a fantasy made up by the elders, and though it just a story tale a lie. Till now. Levi Ackerman, Humanities Strongest, was made just for him. He snarled and flung his wrist out catching the trunk and the tree shook. He growled, the boy, Eren Yeager at only eleven years old, was holding him back, he couldn’t go to Levi in his child form and ask him for a contract, so he was stuck waiting, stuck holding off, Mikasa had told him of the scouts and that they had to be minimum of 15 before they could join. Four. Four more years he had to wait. Then he could have him, have his Levi. Till then he would continue sneaking his looks whenever the man rode past. He groaned as he pictured the man, his groin twitching at the thought of him, how was he in bed? He wondered, was he passive? No, he would be a fighter, he would want to be fierce, his hands slipped down and undid his pants and pulled himself free, stroking his length, he imaged a moaning Levi under him, as he pounded into him, pulling sounds that only he could from that passive man. He pumped faster as he pictured Levi riding him, bouncing up and down on his hard length, taking the small man from behind as he held him in his arms, flying high above the ground, the man trusting him not to let him fall as he gave him pleasure. Erethruran grunted as he came all over his hand, panting he felt the sun just over the horizon. He had been gone to long. Quickly he cleaned himself up and shifted back into his child form and flew back over the wall and into his room. He had just finished getting back into his bed, when the door opened and Grisha stuck his head in. “Eren, are you awake?”

“Yeah, Grisha,” Eren sat up as if he had only just woken and pushed back the bed covers and stood.

“What’s that?” Grisha looked at the damp spot on the front of Eren’s night trousers.

“What’s what?” Eren asked looking down. To his horror he had missed a sot in his clean up and the front of his pants was a damp spot right over his crotch.

Grisha sighed and stepped in. “I thought I’d have a few more years before his, but some boys do start earlier than others.” He sat on the edge of the bed. “Eren, when a boy’s body starts to mature, he starts getting urges, and hair grows ……..”

Eren sat there he couldn’t believe this; he was getting the sexual talk from Grisha. It wasn’t that he was embarrassed, demons didn’t get embarrassed (snobby thought), it was the sheer fact that he had not cleaned up properly, he had left evidence of his night outing plain for anyone to see, he was never this careless.

“…… it’s perfectly normal, Eren, to be feeling these urges.” Grisha finished.

“Ah- yeah,” Eren rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, “Thanks Grisha,” he refused to meet the man’s eyes.

“Right,” Grisha clapped his hands, “Now that, that is over, get up, breakfast should be ready soon, and we have work to do. You kids are running around delivering packages for me today, so eat up.” He gave Eren a smile and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

***

Erethruran didn’t tell Armin or Mikasa, that he had been caught by Grisha or the little ‘chat’ that they had. Instead they had ran all over town all morning delivering bottles of medicine and packets of herbs and other things that the Doctor had prescribed people, and also picking up parcels of bandages from the cloth makers and glass bottles and beakers from the glassmakers. The day was like any other normal day, till the huge crack of lightening, hitting the ground just outside the wall, it hit so hard the ground shook, sending Armin and Mikasa tumbling to the ground, Eren held his feet looking around for the source of strike, there wasn’t enough clouds nor was it a sign of a storm. Something wasn’t right, he could sense it, feel it in the air. Slowly everyone climbed to their feet in the square, as he held his hand down and helped Mikasa to her feet. The adults around them began to point and Armin ran in front of them, Eren and Mikasa giving chase, the tall building blocking the view of the wall and where the smoke was now rising from on the other side of the wall. Rounding the corner of a building they came across a group of adults all staring as if in shock up at the wall, as Eren reached Armin, he saw the boy had the same look on his face. Looking in the same direction as everyone else, he saw the huge hand clenched on top of the wall.

“Impossible,” Armin fear gripped in his voice, “That wall is 50 metres high.”

Eren watched, as he felt the rising panic from the humans around him. A huge face leered down at them from over the top of the wall.

“It’s a titan,” Armin whimpered.

Suddenly the world around them exploded, in a rush of air and flying debris of wood and stone from the Shingashina gate, then the buildings as they collapsed, adding more debris flying through the air.

Eren grabbed Armin by his shirt and pulled him to the side, just in time for a large chunk of wall landed, right where he was standing, the boy’s eyes wide with shock and terror.

“It—it – blast-blasted a hole, -lik-like it was kicking a – rock.” Armin was trembling where he knelt on the ground, his eyes on the stone that would have crushed and killed him if Eren hadn’t pulled him to the side.

“RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!”

“THEY’VE BREACHED THE WALL!”

Screams all around from terrified people filled the air, as titans appeared through the tunnel and began to flood into the city.

Eren watched as the huge behemoth of a titan, shifted and sunk from his gaze over the city wall.

“Come on,” Eren grabbed Mikasa and Armin by the arm, lifting the blonde boy to his feet, “We have to go.” He ran, pulling the other two behind him, adding themselves to the crowd, if it was just Mikasa, he would have just grown wings and flew out of the danger zone, but he couldn’t carry two people. Screams of being torn into and killed behind them and around the city filled the air. He kept running, he had to get his contractor to safety. “Armin?” he asked.

But the blonde boy was in a state, his eyes wide, pupils blown with fear, his breathing rapid, snarling Eren pulled them into a side street out of the running mob. “ARMIN!” he yelled, slapping the boy across the face. Those blue eyes turned onto him and seemed to enlarge more before the pupils began to dilate. “I am going to keep you safe; I will protect you, but I need to you to be here with us now.” Eren grabbed his shoulders and stared straight at Armin, as Mikasa stood beside them watching out for anything that came close. “Now, where do we go, where can I take you where you will be safe?”

Armin seemed to be in a daze for a moment, before his shook head as if trying to clear it. “Umm the- docks, we need to get to the docks, the boats will get us through the wall and into Maria.”

“Right,” Eren grabbed Mikasa’s hand, “Take Armin’s and don’t let go of each other, I need a hand spare to push through the crowd”. Holding hands or in his case, gripping Mikasa’s wrist he pulled them back out into the crowd, running, glad he kept a hand free, to shove aside everyone in his way. He didn’t care for these humans, didn’t care if they died or not. They were making good progress when somehow and man shoved his way through between him and Mikasa, and he had to let go of her arm, lest he break it. Growling with anger at the moron, he grabbed the man with both hands and threw him from him, the man smashing into the wall, over everyone’s heads. It had only been mere moments but the crowd had swept Mikasa and Armin from him and he couldn’t see them with his eyes. So, he took a deep breath and opened up his bond to Mikasa. It was like a tiny ribbon, pulsing as it connected him to Mikasa, he couldn’t feel Armin. But he hoped Mikasa was still with him. Pushing and shoving he followed the path, when a sudden burst of fear pulsed back to him, setting his every fibre tingling. Snarling, he was no longer controlling his strength, he just shoved sending people flying in every direction, heading towards a set of back alleys. Fear was strong through the bond, but so was strength and resilience, so when he turned the corner and found Armin cowering behind Mikasa who stood glaring up at the three-metre titan closing in on them, Erethruran found himself proud of his little human.

“THEY’RE MINE,” he growled and advanced on the small titan, who turned at his voice and looked at him with hunger filled eyes. He easily side stepped the large hand that slowly reached out for him, as his steps quickened and he raced up the arm of the ugly beast, his fingers curling and razor sharp talons appearing at the ends of his fingers, moving swiftly his sliced into the back of its neck and tearing free a huge chunk, riding the falling body to the ground, he flicked the meat from his hands and stepped free, walking over to Mikasa, his hand steaming as the blood evaporated, who was watching him with serious eyes. “You’ve done that before,” she accused him.

“Yep,” Eren grinned, “Been over the wall plenty of times, ever since the Yeager’s took us in.”

Mikasa scowled at him, as Armin stood and moved over to them. “Hate to break this up,” he was looking around like a startled rabbit, “But the docks, now!”

Eren just nodded, “Let’s go,” once more they linked up, holding each other’s arms, this time getting to the docks without any more hassles. Armin’s grandfather was already in one of the boats, waving at them.

As kids they were allowed to climb aboard quickly and with no fuss, Armin rushed straight for his grandfather who hugged him tight. Eren and Mikasa moved over to them, the girl looking around, searching for someone. Her hands clenched the side rail of the boat as she looked back out of the city of screaming people and the looming forms of the titans. “Carla, Grisha,” she whispered.

Eren quickly hopped up onto of the boats roof, ignoring the yells from the indignant sailors, his gaze didn’t find them in the crowd. Jumping off the roof, he grabbed Mikasa’s hand, “I’m going to go find them. Stay here, keep Armin with you, if I don’t get back in time to get the boat out, don’t worry about me, I’ll catch up.” He turned and looked at Armin who was following their conversation, “How long will it take for the boats to get to Trost?”

“Two or three days,” Armin answered.

Eren nodded, “I’ll catch up at night.” He gave Mikasa a hard look, “Stay.”

Turning he grabbed the side of the boat and jumped over, clearing the rail and landing on the dock.

“HEY KID,” a sailor yelled, “GET BACK HERE IT AIN'T SAFE.”

“WE’LL LEAVE WITHOUT YOU!” another yelled.

“Dumb brat,” a man next to Mikasa and Armin said. “He’s going to die.”

“He’s gone for our adopted parents,” Mikasa growled.

The man looked at her and scoffed, “They’re already dead, and if they’re not they soon will be, along with your friend. Hope you said goodbye you won’t be seeing him again.”

Mikasa growled, her foot slammed out, smashing into the man’s knee, the man yelled as he dropped to the deck of the ship, lashing out she landed three fast punches to the man’s face, leaving him with a bloody nose, a split lip and a split eyebrow. Eren hadn’t just been teaching them about the world, but also spent hours teaching them how to fight and it had paid off. The man moaned as he crawled away from the small girl, holding his bleeding nose.

“THAT’S IT, WE’RE FULL,” the sailor kicked the gangplank from the boat and the dock, the shouts of the people left on shore filled the air, as the boat pulled away from the dock, the second boat behind them doing the same.

“I DON’T WANT TO DIE,” a woman screamed as she jumped into the water, but her full skirts, floated for a moment before the water soaked into them, making them heavy and dragged the woman down under the water. Others jumped in with more success, the men swimming, out to the boats, but the sailors stood with oars in hand and battered the people away, smashing some that hard, they broke teeth and split skulls open, leaving a trail of bleeding floating bodies in their wake, but still more jumped into the water. Slowly the boats picked up speed and left a trail of swimmers behind them. They passed through the wall and out onto the other side, when the sounds of heavy footsteps vibrated along the ground, even making the water ripple.

“What in hell?” a person muttered in the crowd gathered at the side of the boats where they could.

The footsteps picked up in speed. “It-its running?” Armin said as he joined Mikasa by the rail.

Even from their distance at the river, they could see they gate starting to close, and the soldiers and citizens running in what looked like complete panic through the closing gates.

The steps grew even faster and suddenly a huge shock wave hit the wall and a boom followed as more debris went flying through the air, and a dust cloud blocked the view. The entire ship was silent as they floated past waiting to see what had caused that sound. A form began to show in the cloud, it was another huge titan, this one only around 15 metres not the huge monstrosity that had broken the front gate, but still massive, covered in armoured plates, it had just broken the wall Maria. The titans were in the inner district.

Mikasa turned her gaze back out to the city, now hidden behind the huge walls. “Be safe Eren,” she whispered.

***

Eren growled as he shoved and pushed his way through the crowds, but he was running the opposite direction that they were and at the small size of a child he was having trouble seeing through the crowd. Growling he shoved through to a quiet side street, shifted, he was in full human adult form. Quickly he pushed his way back into the swarming masses, this time finding it easier to push through and see. Eren was running towards Grisha and Carla’s house, if not there he would check the practice. HE didn’t have a connection to either of them, so he had to rely on the good old searching method. But he did have one advantage, stopping he sniffed the air, people around him hitting and barging into him, but his firm was strong and they couldn’t shift him from his spot. Taking in large deep lungful of air, he sifted through the scents, but the amount of blood, piss and shit in the air was to much and he couldn’t identify anything underneath that smell. He was close to the house, the streets getting thinner and thinner with people, as he ran around another titan, it was slow and easy to avoid, even as its large hand tried to follow him.

“---UPON THE PENANCE OF THESE WRITHING SOULS----"

Eren watched at the preacher, the man he had often seen walking around town baying at the top of his lungs, how the all their sins would one day come back and haunt them, walk along spitting out more of his idiotic ideals. He watched as the them crossed the bridge,

“—WHAT ELSE MAY THE HEAVENS DO FOR THE SINS THAT ARE OURS---” The preacher stopped and gazed up in horror as a titan leered down at him.

Eren watched in amusement as the preacher was picked up, his ‘holy’ book falling as he was lifted into the sky, his legs kicking uselessly at the air, and screaming words, that Eren couldn’t make out, at the titan, until its huge teeth smashed down, blood squirting everywhere as the screams cut out halfway through. Of all the humans that he had seen die so far today that was the most amusing to watch, the man seriously had annoyed him. Chuckling to himself he kept running, till he rounded the corner and there was the house, or what was left of it, the smile dropped from his face as he ran towards the collapsed building, a large piece of the wall, had landed and dropped directly on the house, collapsing one whole side. “CARLA? GRISHA?” he called out as he waded into the house, throwing beams out of the way. Sniffing the air, he could smell the man and woman, but it was older scent, from hours before, and no blood. There was no one in the house, so he pushed his way back out of the rubble and stood looking around for them, when he hears his name being screamed.

“EREN! EREN!” Carla yelled, her hands holding her skirts high, her legs bare as she ran towards him, Grisha only one pace behind her. But a titan appeared from behind a building, one of those abnormal that ran along on all fours, its body misshapen, so it could move with its arms as well as legs like a dog.

“WATCH OUT!” he yelled his legs pumping faster, as he growled, the titan opened its large mouth, eyes fixated on the running pair. Grisha saw it first and he tried to shove Carla out of the way. Eren tried running faster, he was a full sprint, but it would still not be fast enough, Carla’s scream filled the air, but it wasn’t for her or Grisha, it was for him, “EREN NOOOOOO!” the teeth slammed shut around them, just as Eren reached into touching distance, blood splattered him, in hot red droplets. Snarling, talons appeared in an instant and he changed his direction at the last moment, talons tearing straight through the titan’s throat. Two bodies, fell through the gaping hole, hitting the ground with a wet plop, the titan squealing as it reared up.

“Shut up, you bastard,” Eren growled as he spun, a hand swiped at him, crouching down it passed over his head, spinning as he crouched, he leaped straight up, his powerful legs, taking him up in a jump over the second swiping arm. He was limited in the human form, only able to do what the fittest of humans could do, and maybe a bit more, but this was a smarter titan and it kept its head up, the neck steaming healing from the huge hole, he had torn into its throat. No longer caring if people saw him, this titan had hurt his humans and it would die. Great big black wings popped out of his back, kicking off his shoes, his feet elongated and grew long sharp claws, snarling he launched into the air, he wanted this titan to feel pain first. His first strike too off, its right arm, the titan squealing like a pig that had just been stuck, his second hit took of the left leg, sending the beast the to ground in a thud, it whimpered and withered along the ground trying to get traction. Erethruran growled as he walked along it’s back, his claws on his feet gouging great holes as he walked, the titan’s head twisted as it tried to look back at him, the always present hunger in its eyes, steam filling the air as they severed limbs started to heal already.

“You have no place in this world, even demons have better manners than you,” Erethruran reached the titans neck and slashed out, a chunk of meat separated from the neck and the titan slumped to the ground. Flicking his hands, Eren looked up and over to the bodies of his adopted mum and dad.

Grisha laid twisted a broken, one leg was gone, along with an arm, his head laid at an angle to his body, severed only the barest of flesh keeping it attached to his body. He looked over to Carla and those green eyes, so similar to his stared at him in shock. Surprised to see her alive he jumped off the titans slowly evaporating body and moved over to her, pulling his claws and talons in.

“Eren?” Carla whispered, before coughing, blood spraying from her lips, quickly but carefully, Eren picked her up and checked her torso. Her dress was stained with blood, a tooth had caught her side, crushing it, ribs were pulverized and the organs under it squashed, there was nothing he could do. A hand reached out a rubbed along one of his huge wings. The sensation made him shiver. “What are you?”

“I am a demon, Mikasa summoned me, I am here to help her.”

“I guess that explains a few things,” Carla grimaced at the pain lashing her body.

Erethruran was confused, “How did you know it was me? I’m not a child?”

Carla smiled, “I will always know you; I didn’t even wonder how you looked so grown up, I thought it may have been a trick of a terrified mind, seeing my boy all grown up.” She had a coughing attack and a part of lung or stomach was spat out. “I don’t have long left,” she was getting tired her eyes drooping. “I ask one thing, if you can. Please bury us together,” she looked over to Grisha’s mangled body, “Please, where the titans can’t get us.”

Eren nodded, “I can do that.”

Carla shuddered, “Mikasa and Armin?” Looking around she asked, “Where are they?”

“They are safe, I got them to the docks, they are on a boat heading to Trost as we speak.” Eren shifted Carla so she could breath a touch easier, the sound of her breathing was becoming laboured as wet as her remaining lung filled with blood.

“Thank you, Eren,” cough, more blood, “I love you, Grisha did you – cough – you may not have been – cough- our flesh and blood,” a deep shuddering breath – “But you were our son, I love you, I love Mikasa tell her that.” She lifted her hand up and ran it along his cheek, leaving a trail of blood behind. “Love you,” she whispered as her eyes closed, her chest gave one shuddering movement, before stilling, she died with a smile on her lips. Eren waited, watching as her soul moved over her chest, it was strong and vibrant, Grisha’s sitting over his chest to, started to rise into the air, before disappearing, he let them go, he couldn’t find himself to eat them. Snarling to himself he had gotten soft, letting two perfectly good souls go to waste. But he stood, gently cradling Carla’s body in his arms, quickly he buried her in the collapsed building of their home, placing Grisha beside her. He would move them later tonight, when it was easier to fly over the wall and not be noticed.

Moving out of the wreckage, another bolt of lightning hit the ground, shaking it, a massive jet of steam and a huge titan appeared. Eren frowned, it was different than the others, standing at 15 metres tall, it was massive and solid built, muscles contained under what looked like white armour plating. It was like the giant titan that had crushed the wall, looking around with intelligence in its eyes. It started to walk towards the back of Shingashina and towards the docks. Wanting to know more about this strange and new titan, Eren followed, flying up to the roof top of the closest building he studied his new enemy, as he followed, hiding behind chimneys and sides of taller buildings. It was ignoring the humans as they ran panicked around its feet. Eren frowned no titan yet had ignored the panicking humans, the smell of blood should have been to tempting for it, but yet it just walked over them, any of stupid enough to get under its feet was squashed, but with no more thought than a human stepping on an ant. It was going somewhere, had a purpose in mind. Growling Eren, slipped ahead to a vantage point, he was directly in line with the titans neck, his wings, talons and claws out and ready, when the titan passed his hiding spot, lunging out, speed faster that the titan could react with, he slashed out, but grimaced in pain, as he hit the armour. Gritting his teeth, he continued his pass through and hid behind another chimney on the other side. Pain lanced up and down his arm, as he watched the titan look around, for its attacker, not seeing anything the titan kept moving, this time picking up speed, starting to jog, its huge steps shaking the ground. Looking down at his hand, his fingers were all bent back, and twisted, his talons snapped of at the base of his nail beds and bled sluggishly, already his body healing them. Gritting his teeth, his pulled his fingers straight, the bones grinding as they went back into place. In all his years alive he had never, except for perhaps another demon, that could withstand his talons, or even hurt him. He gave a grindingly amount of respect for this new titan. Flapping his wings, he followed wanting to see what it was up to. By now the beast was in fall run and scattering not only humans but also other small titans in its path. It was heading straight for the gate. The pathetic wall garrison was firing at their canons at the titan, but were missing shouts flying everywhere but towards the target. One even came close to him, that he had to dodge, the morons. But even if one had hit it wouldn’t have stopped the momentum that the titan had up and it slammed into the gate, dust filled the air, blocking the view, but Eren waiting standing on top of the house, waiting for his fingers to finish healing, his talons already growing back, about half way to their usual length. Humans coughed and choked on the dust below him and the titans stumbled about, confused in the haze. Finally, his hand finished healing and before the dust could fully settle, he used it for camouflage and flew into it, and through the hole in the wall. Passing through the think rock wall and out to the other side, he looked around, there was no huge armoured titan, it had disappeared, nor could he see it running in the distance, all there was, was humans running. Staying aloft for a moment, he looked out to the river, and could see the boats already specks in the distance, floating away. Titans spilled out from underneath him, his humans were safe, even if all the titans in Shingashina passed through Wall Maria, they couldn’t catch up with the boats. Frowning once more at the disappeared of the armoured titan, Eren turned and flew back through the wall, killing a few titans here and there with his annoyance that he had been momentarily defeated by a brainless beast. Except it wasn’t brainless and that made Eren think.

***

The sun was just starting to come over the horizon, as Eren pated the last of the dirt down onto Carla’s grave. He had taken them from their house, out to the same flower grove that he and Mikasa had buried the Ackerman’s years before. Now two more fresh graves laid side by side amongst the flowers. He didn’t say any words, didn’t feel the need, he just turned away and flew very high up into the sky, high enough that humans would think he was a bird if they saw him. His skin was tingling bad now and even small lances of pain were shooting up and down his arms, he was to far from his contractor and needed to get back to her. But the pain was welcomed, it meant that Mikasa was still alive. He followed the river far below; it wasn’t long till he found the boats. But it was clear daylight, he would be spotted if he was to try and board the boats now. So, he bid his time, enjoying the flight as he wandered back and forth over the country below. Finally, night fell, and Eren landed away up the river, and waited, he felt the connection and waited for the boat Mikasa was on, to glide past. Slipping into the water, he swam out to it, attached to the side of the boat he remembered he was in full adult form, cursing himself he shrunk back down and pulled himself over the side of the boat, and straight into Mikasa’s side.

“Eren?” Mikasa whispered as he settled next to her. “Your wet and late.” She snapped as she shuffled away from the puddle of water he was making.

“Well I couldn’t just fly in, could I?” he muttered, "I didn't catch up til this morning, i didn't want to be spotted as I came back."

“Grisha? Carla?” Mikasa whispered.

Eren shook his head, “They’re gone Mikasa, I buried them with your parents, in the forest.”

Mikasa just nodded, her eyes blank, “Thank you,” she said softly, and then ignoring the wet clothes, she cuddled up to Eren.

***

“The two gates of Shingashina fell fifteen days ago,” Erwin indicated to the huge pile of paperwork on his desk. Levi just sneered at it. “The rest of the outer districts have been cut off; they are on their own now. However, we have to find a way to get to Shingashina and block one of the holes in the wall, if not both of them.”

“And how do you propose we do that?” Levi drawled.

Erwin shook his head, as he sagged in his chair. “I don’t know Levi. The walls should have held, what they hell happened? What on earth collapsed those walls?”

“There is talk amongst the refugees, a huge 50-metre-tall titan and a second 15 metres but covered in heavy plates that look like armour, broke the walls.” Levi pulled out a handful of sheets of paper. “Not only that there was a ‘winged man’” he rolled his eyes. “Flying around and killing some titans and not others, before disappearing after the armoured titan broke the inner wall.” He put the papers down on the already paperwork filled table. “What utter bullshit, a flying man.”

“Levi, you know better than most people’s brain plays silly jokes on them when they are in a frightening situation, even trained soldiers can succumb to it.” Erwin sighed, “It’s only going to get worse, Trost is running out of food quickly, the refuges are going to be put out to work in the fields, but it’s coming into winter, many will die out there due to the cold.” He shook his head, “How did it get to this Levi?” 

Levi just grunted as he stood from his chair and walked around the desk. He slammed his hands down on the arms of Erwin’s chair on either side of the man. “Get over it, Erwin. People die, soldiers die and civilians die. It’s the way of life. Yes, people will starve, people will freeze to death, but that is not yours or the scout’s problem. We go out there and kill titans that is our job, NOW DO IT.” He yelled that last bit, his eyes hard and set, as they stared at Erwin, before he leaned forward and kissed the man. Erwin returning the kiss, tongues battling against each other’s, before Levi pulled back, “Now get to work solider,” he snapped before standing and began to leave the room.

“Your room or mine tonight?” Erwin asked.

Levi turned, “Tsk, yours,” and he slammed the door behind him.

Erwin grinned as he adjusted his pants and looked over the pile of paper, Levi was right, people died and he had a job to do.

***

After the fall of Shingashina and the failure of Wall Maria, all citizens had been ordered to get behind Wall Rose. It was said 10,000 people had died that day in Shingashina. Eren, Mikasa and Armin, had been put to work in the crews trying to get the crops in the ground, but it was already to cold and the ground to hard, it was useless, and as the food started to run out, Eren’s ability to not need human food came into advantage. He slipped Armin and Mikasa his food allowance as he sipped and fed off the suffering of all those around them. A year passed and those that hadn’t already died, or over the age to join the military were put to the task of reclaiming Wall Maria. 250,000 people past through Wall Rose, everyone knew it was death sentence and sure enough barely 200 people returned. It did nothing against the titans, not even one had been slain apparently, but the loss of all those humans, helped keep the famine down, and Eren was able to keep his humans fed and protect over the next two years that they were put to work in the fields, pulling out tree stumps and planting crops.

Armin had dropped into a despair at the loss of his grandfather, but he and Mikasa stayed by his side, as he wallowed in his grief. Till one day, maybe a month after the news all were dead, as he sobbed into the grandfather’s hat, the last thing he had of the man, he suddenly stopped and looked down at his hands. “There has to be more than this.” All three of them, even Eren had calloused hands. Armin looked up at them. “Isn’t there more to life than this?”

Eren shrugged as he looked at Mikasa, “We are all 15 very soon, why not apply to the scouts? We talked about it before, taking back control, maybe seeing the world out beyond the walls, remember Armin?”

The blonde boy nodded, “Count me in,” he said softly.

“Same here,” Mikasa added.

“Alright, when the next military train comes through, we sign up, together.” Eren grinned.

“What are you smiling about?” Mikasa grumbled.

“We can say goodbye to this fucking farming.” Eren chuckled.

Armin and Mikasa just stared at him for a moment before they to burst into small giggles which turned into a deep heavy laughter, it wasn’t for anything in particular they were laughing for, it was really just the sheer joy of laughing and the fact that they still had each other.

***

“STRAIGHTEN THOSE SPINES PISS HEADS! THE 104TH CADET CORP BOOT CAMP STARTS NOW!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cadet training next time on Demons Contract. 
> 
> Drop me a review and tell me what you think of this chapter, be greatly appreciated 
> 
> Till next time.


	5. Episode 5

“PICK UP THE PACE YOU LEAD HEALED LAGARDS,” Shadis yelled from the top of his horse.

Eren and Mikasa were up the front running along easily, the weight on his back was nothing, for him or Mikasa the years in the farm lands had built her strength up. Armin however lagged behind, but he wasn’t the only one nor was he right at the back, which was the group that Shadis harassed the most. “DROP YOUR BAGS, MAKE IT EASIER FOR THE TITANS TO DIGEST YOU. GO ON SHOW ME HOW WEAK YOU REALLY ARE.”

Eren grinned he had to give it to man, at the start he had 260 recruits. In two weeks, he had weeded out the weakest and to scared out of the group, there was around 180 left. But they had yet to do any real training, tomorrow was the big day, tomorrow they got to start using the 3DMG. Eren had to admit he was actually looking forward to it. He had watched as the senior staff scouts came in and practice on the grounds, watching the way that they flew through the air. It wasn’t anything like his natural flying ability, his wings could carry him anywhere, but to able to use those cords and fling yourself through the tree tops looked like hell of a fun time, and he didn’t have to sneak around to be able to fly either. How he wanted to be up there again, he raised his face to the dark, sky more rain pelting down onto them. This was the last ‘test’ to weed out the weaklings as Shadis had put it. Any that could hold the night of running could fly tomorrow.

“MOVE YOUR LEGS, OR WOULD YOU RATHER BE TITAN SHIT?”

***

“THUD” Eren scolded as he hit his head against the ground. “WHAT THE FUCK!” he yelled as he dangled from the ropes.

“STRAIGHTEN YOUR SELF UP YEAGER, OR IT’S THE FIELDS FOR YOU.” Shardis roared into his ear.

Eren snarled at him, and his core clenched and he pulled up, his hands gripped the wires and using his feet and legs he pulled himself to a standing position.

“NOW THAT YOU HAVE PROVED YOU CAN CLIMB, LET GO, LET’S SEE IF YOU CAN BALANCE.”

‘I can fucking fly, why is this so freaking hard?’ Eren thought as he let go of his hands and he stayed upright for a moment, his stomach muscles clenched and holding tight. He stayed there for a few moments before he toppled his head bashing into the ground once more.

Shadis frowned and snorted, “Useless,” he muttered before turning away.

Mikasa and Armin came forward as everyone laughed at him.

“What are you doing?” Mikasa muttered as she helped him from the ropes. “What are you playing at?”

“Yeah you only have one more chance before you are sent to the fields?” Armin added.

“Don’t know,” Eren scratched his head, from where he sat now upright, “My balance keeps shifting and then I lose control, no matter how well I hold my core. I wish I could just use my own wings, much easier.”

“Maybe your gear is faulty?” Armin said as he pulled off his belt, “here try this one.”

Eren unbuckled his and put Armin’s on. Quickly they got him back into the swing set up and he was lifted from the ground. It was effortless, he just stood there, the tiniest of shifts of his feet he could feel the movement of the gravity change on his centre, and a small adjustment was all that was needed to stay upright.

“LOOK AT THAT YOU CAN DO IT,” Shadis roared as he came back. “WHAT WAS IT YEAGER FIND YOUR SPINE?”

“Nope,” Eren grinned dangling from the ropes, “Just faulty gear.”

“What?” Shadis grabbed the belt that Armin was holding and sure enough the clasp wasn’t shutting properly. The man snorted, “When I get my hands on that maintenance team, I’ll crack a few skulls.” He turned his attention back to Eren. “You’ll do Yeager. PASS.”

***

Weeks turned into months and little groups started to form amongst the cadets, some in pairs or triplets, and other bigger groups, the drop out number dropped in frequency, but still more left. Eren couldn’t care less about the other cadets really, but inside his group of around twenty there were a few that stood out. Jean Kirstein, he smirked to himself, that man was fun to rile up, he just rose to every slander or slur that Eren could think of, taking the bait hook, line and sinker. Then there was Connie Springer and Sasha Blouse, and interesting pair, both dull and only able to focus on one thing at a time and in Sasha’s case her stomach, but simple and fun enough to be around. But there was four that really caught his attention, Reiner Braun, Annie Leonhart, Bertolt Hoover and Ymir. There was something not right about them, they didn’t smell completely human, but nor where they demons or of the demon kind. He would have to watch them, watch and wait eventually they would do something that would reveal themselves to him, nothing was more patient than a demon following his prey.

***

It was grade day any that failed today would be cut from the 104th and of course it was raining and hard. Half the recruits where in the trees, ‘taking’ out any titans that would appear, protecting the ground equipment runners, of course they were wooden cut outs with foam necks, still couldn’t have the recruits shitting themselves.

Shadis rode in front of the ground assault team, his eyes roaming everywhere watching and singling out those that were useless.

‘Reiner Braun,’ he thought, ‘mentality of an ox, but respected by his comrades. He would do well in the scouts with his strength.’ His eyes turned to Armin, this one he was concerned about ‘built like a daffodil,’ he snorted, ‘but his academic skills were brilliant outstanding even, not that he would ever admit that out loud. The one and only reason why he hadn’t kicked Armin out. That and he felt he would lose one of the best, if not the best cadet in the 104th. His eyes looked up, above him the cadets moved through the trees, slicing their way through the titans, ‘hmph,’ he grunted. Annie Leonhart, ‘extremely gifted with the sword, but didn’t play well with others, she was more suited to the MP or Wall Garrison, not the scouts you needed to be able to trust the others at your back out there, and he just wasn’t sure on her. Bertolt Hoover, lots of talent, but too much of a softy, would be a great scout potential if he could toughen up, but if he made it past his first time beyond the walls that would do it for him. Jean Kirstein had missed his mark, got a cut in but no where near deep enough, still top of his class usually, if he wasn’t such a smart arse and a hair trigger temper of his. Shadis grunted as he watched Connie Springer and Sasha Blouse just blaze on it, the girl was stupid, but with fine instincts just needed to talk more, Connie was probably dumber than Sasha but had to be one of the quickest in the 3DMG.

Then came his top student, Mikasa Ackerman, best in everything she does, an absolute genius in fact, if she wasn’t so deadpan, she’d probably be likeable. Then came Eren Yeager, he frowned even harder at this cadet, he was very capable took to 3DMG, like he was born to the skies, but his bloodlust was almost terrifying, and his way to stir trouble amongst the cadets was an irritant especially with Kristein, he probably would die early in the jaws of a titan, as he just doesn’t think before he rushes in, he would make a good scout if he survives that is.

Shadis nodded his head, this group as far as he was concerned had passed, what was left was ready.

***

Eren was bored, as he sat, Jean was going on an on about joining the MP’s, he was getting annoying with his blathering, the idiot waffling about how great he was. He sighed as he leant back in his chair, his meal going untouched in front of him, that was of course until Sasha had swiped it. “—tomorrow I will come out in the top ten cadets and I am going to pick the MP’s, Central City here I come,” Jean whopped as he fisted the air. Rolling his eyes and grunting, he stood, and Mikasa and Armin stood with him, “Stay, I’m fine just bored.” They sat back down as he walked outside, just as he hit the door, Jean noticed his exit, “Going somewhere Yeager, can’t stand the thought of me getting into the MP’s?”

“Nah, just bored of your stupidity, the muscle you used the most is the one flapping around in your head,” Eren waved over his shoulder. “It’s a good thing you don’t want to join the scouts, you’ll just shit yourself at the though of leaving the walls.”

Jean sat flabbergasted as the room fell into silence, staring between the two, but Eren just kept walking and left through the door. “YEAH WELL ONLY IDIOTS JOIN THE SCOUTS AND THEY ALL DIE.”

Eren snorted, yeah well, he knew where he was going, straight to the scouts, him and Mikasa and Armin. He was going to go and get Levi. Tomorrow was the last day of the cadets. Tomorrow they would stand and be presented who came out on the top, and then one last excursion into Trost and then onto their selected fields.

He was heading to the obstacle course when he sniffed the air. It was there a faint line of scent, that sweet smell, “Levi,” he whispered. The man had walked by this way not long ago, alongside it was another smell, a man, not as saccharine as Levi, but just as tempting in its pain and agony. He licked his lips, he hadn’t had a good feed for a while, the cadets whilst miserable didn’t have depth to the emotions he fed off, and so he hadn’t had a good meal in months, the leaders watched them so closely he couldn’t get out and fly either, the mobility gear was good, but it wasn’t the same. Maybe that was why he had been so touchy and getting grumpy, the scent of the one he wanted made him forget all that as he followed the trail. It moved from the training grounds and into the quarters kept by the trainers, and no cadets where allowed in here at all. So quietly he snuck in keeping the shadows, till he found the house, inside he could hear the Levi and the man he was with. A gentle moan filtered out to him, if he had been a regular human, he wouldn’t have heard it, but still the other man spoke, “Quiet, you don’t want to be found in such a compromising position, do you?” his voice was deep and seductive, was followed by another soft moan. Curious Eren crept around to the side, spotting a window he moved over to it. Darkening his skin, he blended in with the dark night sky behind him and peaked in. Immediately his body went hot, and his pants tightened. Levi the one he wanted, was on his hands and knees on the bed, the other man behind him, thrusting slowly in and out of him. “Erwin, fuck,” Levi moaned, “Harder,” he growled. The man he now realised was Erwin, the Leader of the Scouts smirked, and moved harder. Eren had to still his growl as he watched. He wanted to leap through that window and grab Erwin tear him from Levi and claim what was his. His fingers clenched that hard, as he watched his nails and teeth, which he didn’t realise had grown more into his demon style, cut into his skin. Feeling the blood drip down his chin, he startled, looking down he saw that his hands were dripping blood as well, one last longing glance, at that graceful form, he left. He would get Levi he really would, he would be his.

*

“ALRIGHT DUNDERHEADS LISTEN UP,” Shadis roared, “THIS IS YOUR LAST DAY, I WILL NOT BE BABY SITTING YOU. YOU WILL FORM UP AND HEAD UP TO THE WALL OF TROST, THERE YOU WILL YOU LEARN HOW TO MAN AND PROTECT THE WALLS FROM TITAN ATTACKS. THERE WILL BE NO FUCKING AROUND, ANY PERSON NOT DUING HIS OR HER SHARE WILL BE REPORTED TO ME AND YOU WILL BE SENT TO THE FIELDS. OR BETTER YET THROW YOURSELF OFF THE WALLS. AM I UNDERSTOOD?”

“YES SIR.” The cadets slapped the salute.

Shadis just waved the off, as he turned to his other trainers. “Get this place ready for the next lot.”

***

Okay I know that i havent posted for awhile, but my life got a bit crazy. However due to Covid 19 i have found myself my excess time, so i have picked up this fic again. Not the biggest chapter i have ever written but im getting back into it. So happy i had done dot notes how i wanted this fic to go. 

Let me know about what you think of this chapter 


	6. Chapter 6

Eren sat on the edge of the wall looking out over the city feeding off the daily chaos, of the everyday citizens yelling and shouting at each other down below, whilst thinking of what he had seen, the small arch to Levi’s back at each thrust in, the small moans and sounds that came from parted lips. He grinned to himself, the strong demands for more and harder, Levi wasn’t a push over in bed after all. The group behind him was chatting and laughing was having fun, whilst they saw to the maintenance and cleaning of the canons and the large nets that were designed to drop over the gates that led into and out of the city. Mikasa and Armin where not with him, and it grated on his nerves, keeping the contract open he made sure Mikasa didn’t go beyond his area, not she really could, Mikasa, Armin and some others in their group where on the far end of the wall, looking over the gate that led further into the next farming district.

BBBB-OOOOOO-MMMM. Followed by a crash of lightening, filled his ears, followed by a great gush of wind hollowing as it blew his hair around his face. Leaning back and looking over his shoulder was the giant leering face from 5 years ago, the Colossal Titan. Erethruran grinned, as he stood up turning to face the giant. “About time you bastard,” he said happily. It was a good thing everyone else on the wall was transfixed staring in terror, he actually smelt the acidic stench of urine as someone’s bladder let go. Whose he didn’t care, but his face was twisted in an evil smile, his eyes glinting as he took a step forward his hands actually dropping for his mobility gear swords instead of just unsheathing his claws.

“You ready to dance bastard?” he moved forward into a steady run, when the wall shook under him, another great BOOM, filling the air, as an even stronger blast of wind hit him, bringing with it dust, raising an arm up to his eyes, he was able to keep his ground as the others around him, where swept from their feet and off the side of the wall, he could here one of the females screaming as she fell. Snarling he pressed forward he knew he was close to the other side of the wall, and as fast as the dust was there it was gone. Blinking rapidly to clear the dust particles he actually growled, the titan just stared down at him, it was clear the intelligence in the thing’s eyes, it stared straight down at him. “You killed Carla,” Eren snarled, “You killed Grisha, and they were MINE!” Eren ran forward his legs pumping, when the titan’s huge arm appeared over the side of the wall, and began a sweep along the top, smashing the canons and everything else in its path. One massive push off with his legs Eren swung out into the air, free falling he shot his grapples out and they pierced the titan’s side. His momentum swung him high into the air, and he shot forth his other set of grapples as he retracted the first set, pulling him towards the titan’s nape. He was going to kill it this time, years spent toiling in the fields and endless days in the training yard, hardly being able to go out and stretch his wings, not being able to get with Levi, all cause this big bastard. His swords glimmered in the sun as they began their descent down straight towards the nape, the kill zone, those piercing eyes following him every move. When hot steam blasted him, and he grunted as he felt it, burn and peel away the first few layers of skin, no normal human would be able to withstand this heat, but he could, he pushed forward and sliced, but his blades past through thin air, the only feeling was tiny fragments of rocks clinking against his swords.

The titan had vanished just like last time, he growled and looked around, his gaze catching a slight movement and a dark form, hiding almost entirely by the dust was way below. Sucking in a large lungful of air, he breathed out and did it again, processing the scents he caught onto one and grinned, as he started to free fall down, his grapples hooked into the wall and with the help of gas he pushed into a somersault, laughing he knew what was happening. How? And Why? Not so sure, but he knew who. Bertolt Hoover, of the class 104th, the one he knew wasn’t quite right from the very beginning, was the Colossal titan. He landed perfectly on top of the wall, his thoughts still on the others that weren’t quite right. Reiner, had to be the Armoured, Annie and Ymir, he frowned he wasn’t so sure on those two.

“EREN,” Connie yelled as he and another cadet ran towards him, “DID YOU GET HIM? DID YOU KILL HIM?”

“No,” Eren shook his head, “Bastard disappeared again, just like last time.” He frowned, he wasn’t going to tell them that Bertolt was the one they were after, he wasn’t even sure that he wanted to tell Mikasa, he just wanted to grab Bertolt whilst in human form and tear him from limb to limb.

“WALLOW ON YOUR OWN TIME EREN. IF YOU HADN’T NOTICED THERE’S BEEN A BREACH. TITAN’S WILL START STREAMING IN ANY MOMENT. EVERYONE IS GOING TO DIE.” Connie screeched.

Eren rolled his eyes and his moved forward to the other side of the wall and looked down. Sure, enough there was a huge hole where the gate once stood. Quickly he opened the contract that held him to Mikasa, which he had dropped I his concentration on the titan and sighed in relief, there was alarm coming from Mikasa back to him, but not anything to worry about. A crunching made him look down and the first titan poked its head though the hole, sniffing and looking about before it pulled the rest of the way through the hole. It screeched, before stepping out into the city.

Connie’s heaving breathing beside him, was shaking and when he turned to face him, the teenager was shaking so hard, his gear was rattling against itself. “What do we do?” he barely whispered.

Eren cackled, “Our jobs,” he yahooed as he flung himself from the wall and straight down, towards the titans that were poring from the hole now, over 20 titans already patrolling the streets, screams of caught citizens filling the air.

“EREN YOUR CRAZY!” Connie’s scream followed him down. The teen looked over to the others on the wall. When a scout landed in front of them.

“You are to report to HQ, anyone that was close or saw the colossal, is to report to the leader, any information that is remembered is vital.” The man said as he walked towards them. 

“What about Eren?” one of the recruits asked.

“The boy that jumped? Forget him, he was an idiot, if he isn’t dead, he will be soon,” the scout kept walking. “Now go do your duty, report to HQ. NOW!” The scout leapt of the other side of the wall.

“YES SIR.” The recruits said to empty air as they saluted. Connie took one last sad look over the side, but he couldn’t see Eren anywhere. Before he started to run, he would hate to tell Mikasa and Armin, when this was all over, and if they survived, that their friend was a maniac and just jumped to his death.

***

Eren laughed as he chased an abnormal, through the streets, this was so much better than when he had hunted them at night, dopy and dumb he could all but just rip out their napes as they slept. But now they fought back, trying to grab him, he was on his last swords, the others already shattered or blunt, he hadn’t even bothered to count them as the titans dropped, all he cared was the next one in front, he loved killing the abominations, they shouldn’t exist, 800 years of pent up rage locked in the forever darkness filled him as he followed the titan up in its leap. Slicing the leg behind its knee when the abnormal landed on top of a building it collapsed underneath it, screams of terrified residents came from inside the crushed building, but Eren didn’t care as he pounced on its neck cleaving a chunk out. As the titan began to steam under him, he sneered at his swords they were broken.

“Fucking useless,” he growled and pushed them home into the canister. He would need them later as a cover. Looking around he watched as small titan came tottering around the corner, as his fingernails grew and hardened into long sharp lengths, his finger bones, hardening to take the pressure that they were about to go under, and long canine fangs showed behind his lips. Eren howled, and leapt forward, “DIE FUCKER,” he shot straight towards the small unprepared titan.

***

“THIS IS WHAT YOU TRAINED FOR MEN,” Shadis stood up front, fear was so obvious on his face as he addresses the troops. “YOU WILL FORM UP INTO SMALL GROUPS, THERE WILL BE THE VANGUARD, MADE UP OF THE EXPERIENCED SOLIDERS, CADETS YOU WILL FORM THE SECOND AND THIRD LINE OF DEFENCE. WE WILL NOT HAVE A REPEAT OF LAST TIME. BE ON THE LOOK OUT, THE ARMOURED TITAN MIGHT SHOW. IT CANNOT BE ALLOWED TO BREACH WALL ROSE, IF IT DOES, WE WILL BE FACING THE SAME DISASTER AS LAST TIME. HUMANITY WILL NOT BE ABLE TO TAKE THIS. AND REMEMBER DESERTION WILL BE PUNISHED BY EXECUTION, SO DO YOUR JOB MEN AND DIE IN GLORY.”

Garrison soldiers began to make there way through the gathered troops, splitting them up into sections, Armin was standing with Mikasa looking lost and afraid when Connie came over to them. “I’m sorry,” he said softly. The two turning to look at him, “We were on the wall when the Colossal attacked and Eren jumped to start fighting against the titans that were swarming through the wall. There is no way he could have survived, I’m so sorry,” he choked on a sob.

Armin and Mikasa, just shared a glance, “he’ll be fine,” Mikasa said as she turned, a Garrison solider pushed their small group, consisting of all the cadets that had trainined with each other. “You will be second line,” the man said, “Get out onto the roof tops, just in front of the wall, you will be told when to advance. Fill your gas chambers, make sure you have new swords and get out there,” he snapped as he kept moving.

“What makes you so sure, he’s fine, Mikasa,” Connie rushed to follow her.

“It’s Eren,” Armin stated, “He’s to stubborn to die.”

Connie stopped in his place for a moment, “HEY!” he yelled and ran after them for a few steps, “THAT’S NOT AN ANSWER.”

***

“Ho-H-How are we supp-s-supposed to do this?” Armin was trembling next to her, as Mikasa watched and listened to screams of people all around. “This is hopeless, Armin whimpered, “Unless we close the tunnel somehow, it will just never end.”

“Come on Armin,” Jean growled. “This is our job, and we have to do it, save as many citizens as we can.” He strode to edge of the roof they were standing on, watching as the heads and shoulders of titans roamed the streets all around them. “COME ON.” He yelled pointing out at the titans looking back at them, “LET’S KILL SOME TITANS.”

Marco cheered with him, “YES LET’S DO THIS.” He fired his grapples and started to move through the air, when a titan jumped up from the streets and grabbed him by the legs in its teeth. Marco screamed as he let his swords go, hands scrambling against the teeth that pinned him. His screams were panicked and fear filled as the cadets stood wide eyed in shock, as the blood began to stream down the teeth, lips and side of the mouth of the titan. Marco, screamed again and again and again, “HELP ME.” He cried out as the teeth slammed down cutting him in two. They watched as screams stopped and Marco looked at them as the light faded from his eyes and he began to slump, “Help m-“he said but now sound came as the mouth opened again and the rest of Marco disappeared into the giant maw.

The titan grinned as it turned its gaze onto the cadets still on the roof. Mikasa felt the fear shoot through her, as the titan jumped, its shadow put their roof into shadow, as the huge body descended towards them. “MOVE,” She yelled as she pushed Armin, but the blonde was pinned to his spot, as the hand reaching towards them came closer and closer.

“EREN!” Mikasa screamed.

I Know not a large chapter, but i got this part done, and just felt like a good spot to finish this chapter. 

But let me know what you think in a review or even drop a Kudos, lets me know that you are enjoying the story so far. 


	7. chapter 7

Fangs dripped with blood as he reared back from his first bite, when his whole body froze, terror, pure terror and fear pierced his side. His whole body rippled, and unlike his several other transformations this one wasn’t like water flowing gently over him. This time his true form burst from him. Ink black skin shifted and turned as muscles grew and stretched, His wings tore through his shirt and stretched wide, his body returning back to its full size, the much to small clothes shredding and falling away from him in small scraps, the leather of the 3D gear held it onto his body, his claws made quick work of the straps till everything fell from him, leaving him naked and bare to the world. But this was his true form, and demons didn’t go into battle with their bits flopping around everywhere, so he smoothed his line down till he was smooth and flat. This had all taken only a moment in time and, the blood of the bite from his titan was only just starting to steam away from his maw, as he lifted his head and screamed, teeth now all razor sharp, green eyes gleaming as he launched off, his wings beating the air as fast as he could, he followed the direct line to his contractor, his human that allowed him to stay on earth and not return to the under dark, he beat his wings faster as shot fast titans, his form almost nothing but a dark blur as he flew, he was getting closer but his contractors fear was almost deafening inside his head, he reached the large bell tower, sinking claws into the side he gouged out a large line as he used the momentum to swing around the side of the building. Shooting out he saw Mikasa first, his eyes narrowing as he took in the others around her. She was trying to shove Armin, making him move, but the idiot just stood still, Erethruran growled, he didn’t care in that very moment as he watched the titan began its leap from the far side building across to the roof Mikasa stood on, if his contractor died because Armin froze, he would form a contract with him or rip his fucking head off. He had to move faster, but he couldn’t his wings straining to beat even that tiny bit faster. His eyes flicked over towards the others Connie and Sasha were standing to the side their eyes wide and mouth gaping with fear, two other recruits he never had much to do with Mina and Milieus stood near Mikasa, Milieus was starting to move, but they were going to be too slow. The titan, screeched as it’s hand, reached out, descending fast.

“EERRREEENNN.” He heard Mikasa scream. Just as he hit the titan shoulder, his claws and talons tearing as tore for the neck. The thick smell of human blood filled the air, as the humans screamed in terror.

“NOOOOOO, MIKASA, ARMIN,” he heard Connie scream, but he kept going tearing a hole straight through the titan’s neck, before bursting out the other side. His eyes shot straight down for the roof top as the titan toppled behind him, lumps of muscle and blood covering him, started to steam away. It must have been a site for the humans who were gaping at him, but his eyes were on the roof top next to the large hand that was slipping off the top and down as the body fell to the ground. Mikasa, stood holding a wide eyed, Armin blood splattered and covered both of them head to toe. The blonde was whimpering as his legs fell out from underneath him and he collapsed staring at the bloody pulp that was left of Mina and Milieus, only lumps of meat squashed into the broken tiles and beams of the roof top.

Erethruran landed his wings flared as he settled down in front of Mikasa, he was tall again, so he bent over slightly as he stared at his contractor.

“I’m okay Eren, I’m okay.” Mikasa stated, “Your momentum knocked it off course, its hand just missed us, but it got Mina and Milieus.”

“Don’t care,” Eren growled, his voice thick and gruff, “Your safe, your mine Mikasa, mine and no one else’s.” Snarling he reached down and grabbed Armin’s collar and pulled him up off the ground.

“Eren-“ Mikasa snapped, but he silenced her with a glare.

Armin’s eyes turned to him, so full of fear, and terror, he shook him and growled. “Get a fucking hold of yourself, boy,” Eren snarled, “You almost got you and Mikasa killed. Stop being a little scared boy and do your best to stay alive. Or go and curl up in a corner and let the titans get you, but don’t you dare take Mikasa with you. Now GROW UP.” Eren yelled that last bit at Armin. He watched as Armin’s eyes stopped shaking and harden with resolve. There was still fear, but not the blinding amount that had frozen the teen in his spot.

Slowly he set Armin back on his feet and let go of the collar of his shirt. “Now what?” he asked as he turned to Mikasa. When a high-pitched scream had him turn and he saw, Sasha charging at him, with her swords drawn with Connie following close behind, but Mikasa was there in front of him, her swords catching Sasha’s. “ENOUGH!” she spoke quietly.

“MIKASA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Connie shrieked.

“He is on our side,” Armin said as he watched Mikasa hold of Sasha’s attack. “Can I tell them who you are?” he asked glancing at the amused looking demon.

Erethruran just shrugged.

“It’s Eren.”

Connie laughed, he sounded disbelieved and mocking at the same time. “That’s not Eren, no way is that Eren.”

Erethruran let his face change, the black skin falling away and his eyes flashing with mirth as Sasha lowered her arms, as Connie’s mouth dropped open. “Eren,” the both whispered together. Erethruran just nodded and let his true form take back over again. “We can’t stay here, it’s to open.”

“We can’t go far,” Armin stated. “Mikasa is out of gas, I’m nearly out.”

“Same for me,” Connie and Sasha said at the same time.

“And Mikasa is out of swords,” Armin continued. Eren looked over Mikasa’s gear and sure enough, her blades were all gone, apart from the broken off bottom of one. So, they had seen battle after all. Armin, knelt next to Mikasa and began to refill the small amount of gas he had left into Mikasa’s bottles, and replace his swords into her cannister. Armin silenced her protests, “Eren’s right, we need to get out of here,” he nodded to the tall building a few blocks away, “We have to get to HQ. There we can resupply, and see what everyone else is doing. You’re the best with the gas control, you Sasha and Connie get to HQ.”

“What about you?” Sasha asked.

“I’ll b-be f-fine,” Armin’s voice trembled. “I almost got everyone killed, I caused Mina and Milieus death, I will stay here, were I’m less likely to hurt anyone else.”

“LIKE HELL YOU ARE,” Eren growled cutting over the protests of everyone else. “GET YOUR ARSE OFF THE GROUND ARMIN,” he stormed over, talons gouging holes into the tiles. “I’LL CARRY YOU.” He picked Armin up holding him tight against his chest.

“Wait,” Mikasa said quickly. Eren aborted his move to take off. “What about when we get back to HQ there will be questions about who you are, we won’t have the time to answer them.”

“Let’s just say he is here to help, don’t mention anything about Eren,” Sasha shrugged.

Armin nodded, “That is probably for the best, we can always reveal you as Eren after this mess is all over, if its ever over,” Armin muttered the last bit to himself but Eren heard him.

Eren snorted, “Well if that’s sorted,” he leapt straight up, his wings beating against the air, as he looked down at the three still on the roof top. “Hurry up,” he looked around see titans starting to zero in on the humans. Mikasa just nodded and Connie and Sasha followed her as she launched off the roof, heading for HQ.

Armin looked across at the wall at the gate, even though he couldn’t see it, he knew that there would be titans still pouring in. They needed some way to close the hole, stuff it up somehow. “Eren,” he twisted so his head so he could see the demons face. “I need to see the wall, I need to see the hole, and if there is any way to close it. We need to stop anymore titans getting in.”

Eren growled as he looked across to Mikasa, who was watching them. They were only a block from the tower and Mikasa even she didn’t hear what Armin was saying to Eren, she nodded, Eren would do the right thing. So, he flapped his wings and shot up into the sky, high above the buildings and back towards the wall and the breach, Armin secured in his arms. He trusted Mikasa to take care of herself.

Armin watched as the city passed underneath them, titans were everywhere, and screams echoed up towards them, but there was less and less as they got closer to the wall, everyone was either gone, running for Wall Rose exit, hiding but Armin knew that most were dead. Titans looked up at them as they flew past them, but they were too high, even though some still reached up as if trying to pluck them from the air. Landing softly on the wall Armin hurried to the side, stepping over the mangled and destroyed net, and looked over it. Scanning the area, he saw the ballistics and stands were all gone. Even if the net wasn’t destroyed, they didn’t have any places to set it and lock it into place. Armin grumbled under his breath his brain working trying to figure a way out of this, when he spotted the huge boulder that had been kicked free of the wall. It was huge crushing the house under it and still was taller than the few buildings that hadn’t been destroyed around it. “Eren,” he pointed to the large boulder. “Do you think you could move that?”

Eren followed his line of pointing towards the huge boulder, Armin watched as an unimpressed look fell over his face. “I’m an immortal demon Armin, not a heavy weightlifter, I doubt even a team of demons could shift that thing.”

Armin just nodded, ignoring Eren’s grumbling from behind him, he looked back down at the ruined net. They only had one more shot, and it was the most dangerous of course. He stood and moved to the other side of the wall, and Eren trailed after him. He let out a joyous laugh when he saw the outside wall net was still intact. The sweeping attack of the Colossal had missed the net, just, but missed it, instead the large winches and chains that moved the net into place where broken, there would be no using them. Leaning over the side, Eren’s clawed hand grabbing his belt as he wobbled, but he was grinning as Eren pulled him back in when he waved his hand. “The nets anchor points are still intact,” he nodded to the winches, “They are destroyed, but the net is still fine and the anchor points are there, we will have to put the net in place by hand, but it’s possible to stopper the hole.” He was grinning happily.

“Alright,” Eren bent to pick up on end of the net when Armin snapped.

“You can’t do this on your own Eren. We need at least a team to get the net down the wall, then bring in the scout’s mobile winch to pull it into place, and then we need men to set the bottom of the net into the brackets, without the winches to do it for us. And while this is all happening there will be titans on top of us.” Armin looked unsure and panicked for a moment before his hard eyes met Eren’s, “But it is our only choice.” He frowned as he looked down seeing Eren holding up one end of the net that took five men to drag around. Another idea forming in his mind, but he had to think on it. “Let’s get back to HQ. I need to see how many people we have to get this done.”

Eren shrugged and dropped the net, before picking Armin up again and taking to the air, flying back towards the HQ building.

Armin gasped when he saw HQ, it was surrounded by even more titans than before, some of the smaller ones, had actually managed to climb up onto the building itself, peering in through the windows to try and get to the people within. Eren growled in his ear and squeezed him even tighter, “Hold on.”

Armin squeaked as they went even higher in the air, before Eren hovered for moment a good, forty metres above the highest point on the tower and before he could ask what was happening Eren dove. Armin clenched his eyes shut as they plummeted towards the tower.

Eren was streamlined as he aimed for a window, there was a five-metre titan right beside it, scrapping at the window next to the one he was aiming for, it was going to be close, but he would get Armin inside and to relative safety. Metres from the window, he suddenly turned them his wings wrapping around him and Armin, as his back smashed in the glass, the titan turning its beady eyes onto their window as they crashed through it, sending splinters of glass everywhere as they tumbled into the room. Eren tumbled, letting his wings flair wide to stop the roll, he dropped Armin onto the floor, as he spun into a crouch. His wings spreading momentarily, as the cadets around him, screamed and swords started to sound as they were pulled from their sheaths, but his eyes where on the titan that was peering in through the window he had just broken, its arm lifting to reach in when he pushed forward. He hit the ugly beast in the centre of its forehead, sending it pummelling back off the building.

Armin was pushing himself off the floor, when Jean standing closest to them with his mouth opened wide, as he watched Eren tear straight through a titan outside the window, blood and chunks of flesh flying everywhere. “Wh-wh- WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?” he yammered for a moment for yelling, his sword pointing out to the black demon.

“It doesn’t matter who or what he is at the moment, all you need to know that he is helping us and he is able to kill titans a hell of a lot easier than the rest of us can.” Armin dusted himself off, nodding his thanks to Mikasa as she pushed through the crowd, that just stood watching as Eren tore his way through titan after titan, and handed him over a new set of gas tanks and refilled his sword cannister.

“See what you needed to?” Mikasa asked.

“Yes, and I have a plan – well” he scratched the back of his neck, “an idea really, but it could work, it-” he hesitated, “It will be dangerous, very dangerous though.”

“What is this plan Armin?” Jean asked as he marched to them, “and does it involve that?” he pointed outside to Eren who have moved slightly away from the building’s windows.

Armin swallowed, “Right, well there is really only one way we have even the slightest chance of winning this day. We have to plug the hole in the wall. But,” he grimaced, “the inside net is damaged, and all the balusters, cranes, pulleys systems they are all damaged, but the second net the outside wall net is still intact. It will have to be lowered by hand, all the attach points are still there, we just have to get it into place and no more titans will be able to get in.”

Stunned silence filled the room, as more people had come over to listen to him.

“Your kidding?” Jean spat, “Armin, we aren’t dying like flies out there,” he pointed out the window, “What makes you think we will be able to take on whatever is outside the wall. It’s impossible, it’s a suicide mission.” Cadets around him all nodded they’re agreement with Jean, most didn’t even want to go back outside, let alone go over the wall.

Mikasa growled, “this is what we signed up for, this is what we trained for-”

“No – Its what you and Armin and that stupid Yeager trained for,” Jean snapped, “And look at him dead, eaten by a titan. We are all going to die here, for fucks sake we only-” an angry and agonised scream cut over Jean’s tirade.

Mikasa and Armin rushed to a window, pushing others out of the way. When Mikasa gasped.

-

Eren panted as he flapped his wings to take him just of titans reach, he was getting tired, yes even demons could get tired, he had been fighting non stop for four maybe five hours, without any nourishment, he couldn’t feed and fight, not there was much around to feast on. Whatever citizens lived in this area, had either fled already, or lay dead in the rubble their souls long fled their corpses. He was just grabbing a breather when two large abnormals came lumbering up the streets, snarling he dropped down onto the first one but it swatted at him, making him change the direction of his dive, when the second abnormal leapt, bounding fast through the air, Eren tried twisting but its teeth clamped down on his hips, a small dip of its head and it pulled in further, teeth now biting down into his ribs. He screamed his rage at the disgusting creature. Its teeth grinding down, and he screeched this time in a pain, its blunt teeth couldn’t penetrate his thick skin, but the weight of the teeth clamping up was crushing his internal organs, it wouldn’t kill him, but damn it fucking hurt. He thrashed, his feet kicking in its mouth, claws finding purchase against the roof of the mouth and gouging out deep tears. His arms free smashed against the teeth holding him, his first blow cracked the tooth, his second blow started to break the tooth, and he grabbed hold of a cracked piece and yanked hard, tearing it free of the gum. His hands grabbing this second half of the tooth, when a shadow fell over him, and the second abnormal had closed in and was staring down on him, his head descending closer to bite at the half of him that was still exposed. “You’ve got to fucking kidding me,” he growled as he threw another punch at the next tooth, this one knocked out he would be free, but the other bastard was getting closer, he screamed again is rage, as grabbed the second tooth and began to rip it free, when a blur streaked past him, and he looked up the second abnormal was staggering back, a large chunk of its nape falling free onto the ground. Laughing as he pulled the second tooth free he pushed and clawed his way from the mouth, battering aside the hands that came up to push him back into the disgusting mouth, when the blur was back, spinning so fast, he couldn’t make out who it was, nor could he smell him, his lungs crushed, he didn’t need to breathe, not really, as he fell free of the mouth, as it went slack with the creatures death at the hands of the dark blur, his wings sluggishly beating against the air, he collapsed against the roof. His hand rested on his side, as he waiting for his body to heal, it was slower than normal, but he needed to eat, he shut his eyes for moment, when he felt cold metal rest against his throat. Opening his eyes slowly he looked straight down at the blade that was pressed against his adam’s apple. Curious as to the person who was brave enough to get this close to him, he followed the blade up and the straight into the steel coloured eyes of Levi Ackerman. Delight flooded him, and he made to move, but the sword pressed harder into his neck. It couldn’t cut him, but Eren let Levi control the moment, it was the first proper time they had together after all. Thuds of more bodies landing on the roof, came as the pair stared at each other. Erwin Smith marched up behind Levi and stood there staring down at him, his eyes flickered momentarily to see everyone on the roof was wearing the green cape of the scouts. The blade pressed a tiny amount harder and he turned his attention back to Levi.

“What the fuck are you?” Levi demanded as he growled down at him.

Eren just smirked as he took a deep breath of air into his newly healed lungs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> much bigger chapter for you lovely readers. 
> 
> I've been a bit side tracked and doing a few one-shot / few chapters of some other small fics, so took me a few days to get this to you more than i had wanted but hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Any spelling mistakes or in general mistakes are mine i dont have a beta


	8. Chapter 8

_Curious as to the person who was brave enough to get this close to him, he followed the blade up and the straight into the steel coloured eyes of Levi Ackerman. Delight flooded him, and he made to move, but the sword pressed harder into his neck. It couldn’t cut him, but Eren let Levi control the moment, it was the first proper time they had together after all. Thuds of more bodies landing on the roof, came as the pair stared at each other. Erwin Smith marched up behind Levi and stood there staring down at him, his eyes flickered momentarily to see everyone on the roof was wearing the green cape of the scouts. The blade pressed a tiny amount harder and he turned his attention back to Levi. _

_“What the fuck are you?” Levi demanded as he growled down at him. _

_Eren just smirked as he took a deep breath of air into his newly healed lungs. _

“My name is Erethruran Rag’dramalen.”

“That isn’t what I want,” Levi growled, “What the fuck are you?”

Eren chuckled, the sword wobbling with his vibrations, “I’m a demon.”

“What are you doing here? What is your purpose to be siding with humanity?” Erwin took a step closer.

Levi watched as those brilliant green eyes flickered over to Erwin before moving back to him, which was smart after all he had a weapon to its throat. He growled as warning as the demon grinned, sharp teeth on display, its movement were all predatory and smooth as he stood, not caring at the sword at his throat, Levi just moving the blade with him so that the sharp point didn’t move from the man’s – thing- it had no genitals after all, just like the titans and his eyes narrowed even more. What the fuck else were they having to deal with, weren’t the titans enough? “Stop moving you fuck, or I’ll cut your head off” he growled and gabbed the sword just a bit tighter against the throat.

“No,” Eren smirked, the vibrations of his deep voice echoing down the sword, and he took a step forward.

Levi took one back to keep the sword length of distance between them, he was starting to feel a bit foolish standing there with his sword against the demon’s throat, when it didn’t even seem concerned about it. But then it could just be a front waiting for him to drop his guard so he kept it in place. When the creature took another step forward Levi had enough, and he swung, he didn’t care that this creature seemed to be helping them he didn’t want it any closer. His sword hummed as it sliced through the air, pulling back slightly before descending towards it neck to slice its ugly head from its shoulders. But the thing just grinned as his sword collided and Levi felt his eyes widen momentarily as he watched his sword shatter on impact with the black skin. Suddenly it shot forward, hand knocking the bottom of the shattered sword, sending his arm out to the side, but Levi was already dropping it, his other hand going for the small knife he kept on his belt, unsheathing it as he felt, hands wrapped around his waist, as the strong muscled body, pulled tight up against him. But his arm was up, the dagger, up in line with that emerald eye.

Eren froze, he blinked slowly at the dagger that was a mere millimeter from his eye, as he blinked, he felt his eye lashes brush it. He hadn’t actually seen Levi grab his dagger, he thought he would be faster than the man, a shiver of delight went through his body, fuck he wanted this dangerous little man more.

Levi felt the shiver run through the demon; he was pressed that close after all, interpreting it for fear. He sneered, “That’s right fucker, I’ll stab your through the eye if you try anything else.” He felt the fingers flex where they were wrapped around his waist, it was in that moment he realised how big this creature was, its fingers pressed against either side of the small of his back. It wasn’t as tall as Erwin but couldn’t be to far off a few inches maybe. Where the fuck was Erwin he thought pissed, when another sword slipped forward as Erwin moved into his line of vision, but he didn’t look at the man he refused to take his eyes off the demon while he was this close to it.

“Remove your hands from the Corporal, slowly,” Erwin was angry, his eyes blazing as he walked sideways.

Eren looked sideways not moving his head, Erwin has his sword raised to his head, his eyes flickered around a bit more, and without turning his head to see what else was happening he could feel the other scouts standing swords close to his body. He looked back to Levi, “It would hurt,” he said looking at the point of the dagger, before looking back into the pissed off face so close to his, “I won’t deny it, but it won’t kill me.”

Levi growled, low and deep in his throat.

“If you don’t take your hands off the Corporal now, we will test that little theory of yours out.” Erwin snapped, “Now take your hands OFF HIM,” he roared the last few words.

Levi felt the fingers dig in slightly more, before the creature sighed and he released his hold and raised his hands into the air very slowly. But Levi kept his blade very close to his eyes, he had felt and seen how fast it could move and he wasn’t taking any chances.

Erwin slipped his sword up to beside Levi’s. “Take two steps back slowly,” he ordered.

Eren slowly stepped back once, then a second time pausing as he felt four blades dig into his back in various places. He looked over his shoulder to see three men, and a small woman glaring at him, he quickly looked around for the really tall man, that he also saw before but he was standing slightly back to the side to give more room to the others. He let out a small huff of amusement, “Alright I give,” he started to say when a small body flashed in front of him and behind.

Mikasa watched in horror as Eren attacked the Corporal, watching in fear as a blade was pressed right up against his eye, but slowly he stepped back at whatever orders that Erwin was giving him. She snarled as she saw Eren give in but the swords weren’t dropped, she launched from the window, Armin yelling behind her, but her eyes were locked onto the sword still at Eren’s eye. As she swung across her full gas bottles propelling her, she drew her sword and slapped Erwin’s away from his eye and landed in front his both swords out. “Enough,” she snapped. “And you behave,” she glared at Eren over her shoulder, who just chuckled, shrugging his shoulders as she watched Armin land in behind Eren.

Eren could feel Armin trembling as he faced off the five scouts. “I was just having some fun Mikasa,” he whined. But dropped his arms, and reached around pulling Armin into his side and away from the scout’s blades. “Put your swords away,” he said to his two humans, “I will not cause any more trouble.” Armin did as he said, but Mikasa stayed in front of him, her blades pointing at both Erwin and Levi. “Mikasa,” he snapped, “Put them down, now.”

Mikasa glared at him, but stood up from her crouch and her blades lowered but didn’t go away.

“What the fuck is happening here?” Levi spat.

Mikasa glared at Levi as he waved his dagger around.

“We don’t have time for this shit,” the man continued.

Armin shrugged off Eren arm, and stepped forward, placing a hand on Mikasa’s shoulder, “Calm down,” he whispered into her ear.

“Commander Smith,” Armin gave a salute, “This is Erethruran Rag’dramalen,” now that he was older, he was actually able to say the full demon name. “Or Eren, as we call him, he is a demon and he has been with Mikasa and I since we were kids. He has a contract between himself and Mikasa, it allows him to stay here with us. He is Mikasa’s protector.”

Erwin watched Armin, he frowned at what he was being told he had so many questions.

“Where has he been hiding all this time, he does stand out a touch?”

Armin opened his mouth to answer, when Eren cut in.

“As nice as this chit chat is, we have bigger problems,” Eren was looking to the side, where a huge titan had managed to sneak up on them, staring over the roof top at them.

The scouts around him cursed at their stupid lack of attention, but before they could move Eren was gone.

Armin didn’t even watch as Eren tore his way through the titan’s throat. “All that matters right now Commander is that Eren is on our side and he will not attack any humans.”

“Why did he attack the Corporal then?” One of the scouts snapped, the woman a bit pale as she watched Eren rip his way through a second titan that had come in.

Armin actually blushed, “Well umm, he’s kind of had an obsession with the Corporal when he first saw him back in Shingashina.”

“You’re from Shingashina?” Erwin asked.

“Yes, sir” Armin nodded, “But Eren is right, we really don’t have time for this, Mikasa, Eren and I will be happy to answer any and all questions after this is all over, but for now we need to stop the titans, and the only way we can do that is plug the hole in the wall.”

Erwin looked at the teen in surprise, “And how do we manage that?”

Armin laid his plan out, how he flew with Eren up to the wall, the damage that is there. How he with the cadets where going to get up there, and lower the net down and secure it into place.

Erwin was impressed his face didn’t say so, but Levi saw the slight twitches and face ticks that told him Erwin was impressed, and he was to actually not that he would admit it. This teen barely out of cadet training had just out thought any ideas that the MP’s, not that they were all that helpful, the Garrison, whose men that had gone back after the Colossal’s attack and had said that everything on top f the wall had been destroyed, and the Scouts had. Which was why they were here in the first place, to kill titans on their way to the wall to see what could be done.

“Well done,” Erwin nodded, “That’s a fair plan, but we will be taking it on, you cadets get back into that building and keep yourselves alive, us scouts are here to take over.”

“You’ll need Eren,” Mikasa stated.

“Like fuck we will,” Levi growled.

“Commander, Corporal,” Armin cut over the pair and an angry Mikasa. “You will be scaling down the wall, with a heavy net, you will need all of you to do this, whilst titans are closing in on you. You will be restricted to the wall, Eren isn’t.”

The scouts all looked out watching as Eren flew lazily through the air, monitoring for more incoming titans, but there was a momentary lull, so he flew back to the roof.

“Eren can fly out and intercept any titans coming in, he will be able to protect us.” Armin finished.

“No fucking way is he coming with us,” Levi spat, watching as Eren landed.

Erwin just stared at the demon, “Eren, is it?”

Eren nodded.

“You will follow all orders given to you by any of the scouts here, and you will follow them, I will stop Levi or anyone from putting their swords in your eyes next time if you disobey. You will listen and do as your told. Do you agree to this?”

Eren shrugged, “Sure, we going to the wall?”

Erwin watched him for a moment, before nodding, “Yes, everyone form-up, to the top of the wall, there we will reassess what needs to happen.”

Together they launched off the roof, the humans running and swinging on their gear from roof top to roof top, Eren flying over them going slow to keep in pace with the scouts. Armin and Mikasa in the centre of the circle.

Levi looked up watching Eren as he flew lazily above them, momentarily envious of the freedom of flight and wishing he had wings, before remembering he just wanted to punch the brat in the face.

A scream echoed through the air, and the scouts watched as Eren tilted to the side and headed straight for a titan, that held a civilian in its hand.

“Keep moving,” Erwin called out as he saw Eren flick his hand at them to keep moving. There momentum pulling them away quickly from the demon, ripping the titan to bits, the sudden silence of the screams telling them that the man was dead, with or without assistance from Eren. But it was one less titan moving through the city. There focus had to be on sealing the hole in the wall.

Eren glanced around, as the titan’s carcass hit the ground and started to steam, there was no scouts in sight, and a quick check on his connection to Mikasa they were still travelling away from the. Landing quietly, he moved over to the man, he was still alive, but his body broken, his coughs spraying blood around, he was so, so very hungry, and he needed to feed, he couldn’t starve, but the need to feed was strong especially around the smell of a human dying. The man didn’t even scream as he leant over him, tilting the man’s head back and looking into his eyes and saw that they were all bloodshot and the pupils two different sizes and unfocused. He probably had some kind of brain injury, not that it mattered he would be dead in a moment anyway. Not that Eren was going to wait around for him to die, he couldn’t afford the time, instead he leant over him, with one last check on the scout’s movement through Mikasa he breathed in deeply, the man’s energy and soul draining into him, revitalising him. Feeling full of energy Eren shot in the sky and flew catching up to scout’s party. Grinning down to Levi who flipped him the bird, which just made him laugh.

They reached the edge of the wall and whilst he waited for the scouts to climb, he flew straight up and landed on the top. Deciding to have some fun he reclined back against a bent-up canon and picked at his nails. It wasn’t long and the scouts made their way to the top.

“You took your time,” Eren grinned at Levi.

“Shove it, ugly,” Levi snapped.

Erwin gave Eren and unimpressed look as he walked past him, to the other side of the wall and looked straight down. “Right,” he said turning, “This is what we are going to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, hope your enjoying this, not this biggest chapter in the world but getting there.


	9. Chapter 9

Mikasa and Armin, ordered to stay on top of the wall and out of the way of the Levi squad, watching as they propelled down in three groups. Levi and Erwin, where in the middle shouting orders keeping the net balanced out,

“STEADY,” Erwin yelled out, “PETRA, OLUO KEEP YOUR END UP.”

Petra and Oluo and grunted as they tried to steady their end of the net. “We’re trying,” Oluo ground out between gritted teeth. Despite their gear being the top quality supports and anchoring points, the net was heavy and their gear groaned in protest.

Levi glanced up from his spot, muscles straining sweat pouring off him, same as Erwin beside him, watching Eren finish off another titan. At the other end of the net, Mike and Eld to were struggling. Slowly they moved down another metre, the net wobbling, making it eve harder to control as they started to get closer and closer to the ground. When a groan and screech of parting metal pierced the air, the chain on the other end of the net snapped and the weight dropped hard and fast. He watched as two of his team were dragged down, Petra screamed and watched unable to move, as he and Erwin and Mike and Eld were dragged down the wall, their gear whirling and smoking at their hips. 

-

Oluo cried out, watching horrified like it was in slow motion, the chain giving way, but his gear was in the way and his wires got entangled and he was dragged down, Petra beside him, they both struggled to get their gear free, as they added weight of the chain ripped their anchor points from the wall. Petra screamed and a spray off blood covered his face, in wet hot droplets, he looked over and her arm, or what was left of it, spun past him. Oluo struggled to get free when the net started to swing drawn in by the others still holding the net, he looked up and straight into the faces of his Captain and Commander, their faces grimaced as they tried to hold on, but Oluo knew they couldn’t last much longer. Grabbing his knife, he started to cut through his belt, when a black blur, thudded into the wall above him. Suddenly the net stopped its descent.

Eren grunted as he held the entire end weight of the net, his claws and talons digging deep into the wall, gouging chunks of stone. “Get the woman,” he growled to Oluo. The man snapped himself of his fear and surprise and gathering his gear, he untangled himself from the chain, and swung around the winged man, to see Petra. Her face was white, dangling from where she was tangled. “Petra,” he got up next to her and checked the stump of her arm, the chain had taken it off just above her elbow, crushing the end, it was a red and white, messy lump of meat and bone. Grabbing the bandages that all scouts kept in their many pockets, he wrapped the stump of her quickly, blood soaking through it quickly.

“WHAT’S HAPPENING?” Erwin yelled.

Eld answered, “PETRA’S LOST AN ARM, AND HER GEAR IS DESTROYED, ONE OF US IS GOING TO HAVE TO GET HER BACK TO THE TOP OF THE WALL.”

-

Mikasa and Armin, watched from the top of the wall as they saw the net fall, and Eren rush in to grab it. They couldn’t hear what was going on, but they knew it wasn’t going well.

“Oh, no.” Armin whispered beside her, glancing at him, she saw the fear. Turning her gaze back down to the scouts and their stalled progress, her eyes flicking out to see a titan, coming in close.

“They’re not going to make it,” Armin said, but Mikasa growled.

“Come on,” and stepped off the side of the wall and went straight down.

-

“Fuck this,” Levi growled, as he watched Oluo, hurry wrapping a bandage around what was left of Petra’s arm. Eren glanced up at him, at the sound of his voice, those emerald eyes shining against his black skin. From his vantage point above the demon, he could see that Eren had shoved his hands and feet into the wall, gouging out holding spots, his wings spread put wide from his back, lifted high to avoid getting tangled in the net. When he spotted and incoming movement. “TITAN,” he roared, “OLUO GET PETRA AND YOU OUT OF THERE.”

Oluo looked around and he felt fear, ripple through them, at the incoming fifteen metre, they were in reaching range of the beast. Dropping the end of the bandage he didn’t even tie it off, and started to hack his way through the woman’s gear.

“Go,” Petra pushed at him with her good remaining arm. “Go, don’t die cause of me.”

“I’M NOT LEAVING YOU.” Oluo yelled, his knife sawing through the second band of leather.

“Oluo, you won’t make it,” Petra said, watching as the titan started to lift its arm towards them, only three more steps and it would be on them. “Leave me, I’m useless like this anyway, no help to the scouts, with only one arm.” She pushed at Oluo again, trying to make his leave.

“SHUT UP,” he yelled, as he slashed through the last of the bands, dropping his knife he grabbed Petra around the waist and began to move, but the titan was on them.

Petra whispered, into Oluo’s ear where her head rested against his shoulder, “I’m sorry.”

Eren growled from where he was pinned, he could hear everything that Oluo and Petra was saying, he could see the titan descending onto them, but he couldn’t move he couldn’t let the net go, his eyes momentarily flickered to Erwin and Levi, he didn’t want to risk the one human he wanted, there was no way that they could support the net. He was just out of arm’s reach, but if the thing got its hand tangled in the net, it was going to drag them all down. Eren screamed a challenge at the titan, but it ignored him, its eyes locked onto Petra and the smell of blood, when he glanced up and he saw Mikasa and Armin, descending and fast, her swords out he watched as Mikasa pushed off the wall, and rounded around the titan, her swords moving fast and efficiently, cutting deep into the titan’s neck. It stumbled and fell backwards, crashing into the ground with a thud.

“Well done, Ackerman,” Erwin called out, as Oluo pulled Petra up the wall. “Artlet, do you think you can handle her weight?” 

Armin glanced at Petra and he nodded, pale as a sheet. “I think so.”

“Good take her, back to the top of the wall,” Erwin watched as Oluo transferred the now hopefully unconscious and not dead woman, strapping her to the teen. “Oluo, take over from the Corporal. Levi, join Ackerman, keep those titans off us.” Levi nodded as he waited for Oluo to connect his straps to the net, before undoing his and started to climb the wall slightly, for a better vantage point, going Mikasa, waiting for the titans that were inbound to come closer.

“Follow my lead, and don’t get in my way,” he said. Mikasa just nodding to him.

“Eren,” Erwin snapped. Green eyes turning to him. “Can you handle the weight on your that end?”

“Yes, but I hope you don’t mind some holes in your wall.” He stated.

“Can’t fly?”

“I can, but I’ll be jostling the net, and I’ll have to pull it away from the wall, which will make it swing more,” he answered back to the large man.

“Very well,” Erwin nodded, “We can always patch them later if needed.”

“SLOWLY NOW,” Erwin yelled out, so everyone could hear what was happening, “KEEP GOING, EREN GO SIDEWAYS AS WE COME DOWN, PULL YOUR SIDE OF THE NET BACK OUT.”

Eren pulled his hand from the wall, bits of stone crumbling and falling away from him, and he reached out and gouged another hall, moving sideways like some weird four-legged spider, till his side of the net was pulled out wide and the other two groups even with him.

Whirls from the two Ackerman’s gear sounded and he watched as he slowly climbed down, Levi and Mikasa swinging out and around him, bringing down any titan coming into their range, titans able to get much, much closer to them than when he was out flying, but still keeping them all at bay.

-

Armin groaned as he climbed over the top of the wall, exhausted he undid the straps that held Petra to him and laid her down on the ground, as Wall Garrison men rushed over, Pixis trailed along behind, as he looked over the wall, down at group as they were nearing the ground.

A man marked with a patch saying he was medically trained pushed him to the side and began to check over Petra, the bandage on her arm, had soaked through, and the front of his shirt covered in blood.

“What’s happening down there, young man?” Pixis asked as he moved to Armin, looking down on the teen.

“Well sir –“ Armin started.

Grunting Eren pulled his side of the net into place over peg and letting it fall.

“GOOD NOW, THE OTHER END,” Erwin yelled, watching as Eren pushed back from the wall, his wings carrying him over to Mike and Eld, taking the net from them and pulling, the demon’s teeth shining as he pulled his lips back, as he took the strain of the net, pulling it tight and locking it into place. Before moving to him and Oluo, and placing the centre of the net into place.

“Right now the bottom of the net.” Erwin began to undo the ropes holding him to the net.

“Stay here,” Eren growled, “No need for you to be on the ground, “Tell Mikasa and Levi, not to join me.”

Erwin raised an eyebrow at the order that came from the demon, but he didn’t see any harm in what the male said, as it kept his men from harm he nodded, even as Oluo spluttered beside him about how indignant and rude the demon was talking to the commander like that, like usual, biting through his tongue.

Eren just grinned at the man as he whined around his sore tongue, pushing off the wall he dropped, hitting the ground with a thud he began pulling the net into place.

Finally, as the last bit slipped into place, he stood back, looking at the net pulled taunt over the hole, unless the colossal or armored showed up again there would be no titans coming through the hole. His muscles twitched under his skin, it felt good actually putting his body under strain, before pushing off the ground, and flying up to where the scouts waited for him, back high enough out of titan’s reach.

“Good work, everyone,” Erwin nodded at Eren. “Back to the top of the wall.” 

“Mikasa,” Eren grinned, “Want a lift?”

Mikasa blinked, Eren had never offered to fly with her before, and had to admit that she was slightly jealous that Armin had gotten to fly first.

Eren laughed as he landed over her, and gathered the slight teen into his arms and kicked off, she was actually smiling as Eren soared out away from the wall, but steadily climbing.

Levi grunted and said in a quite voice to Erwin. “Not that I want to fly with that shit, but it does look like fun.” Before he started to climb the wall and fast.

Erwin blinking at his lover in surprise as he scaled the wall, before grinning and following him. “I can give you a good ride when we get back to our rooms,” he said as he caught up to Levi.

The small man gave him the unimpressed look that he had expected, before Levi smirked. “Not if I’m riding you,” Levi said back, making Erwin chuckle deep, which stirred things low for Levi, but he was a solider and not a horny teenager anymore, turning his mind back to the job and scaled the wall stepping over the top, he saw a small group surrounding Petra who was laying on the ground.

“How is she?” he asked marching forward as Erwin scaled the wall along with the rest of the scouts. His step faulted just slightly, when he saw Armin to the side, tears running down his face. The medic leaning over her just shook his head, “She’s gone, she lost to much blood, I couldn’t do anything for her.” He stopped, looking down at Petra the woman with a small smile on her lips. Erwin stopped beside him, his hand landing on his shoulder, lending him silent support.

“Captain?” the medic spoke, pulling Levi’s gaze from Petra back up to the man. “She gained consciousness for a moment, she asked me to pass on a message. She wanted to thank you and said that she was happy for the years of service in the scouts and was proud to be apart of your squad.”

Erwin could feel the tension under his hand, and he leant over, “I’ll help you later Levi, but now we have work to finish.”

“I know,” Levi snapped pulling his shoulder out from under Erwin’s hand and stepped away a few steps before pausing and looking back at the man, he gave a slight nod of the head in understanding before he watched as Eren landed onto the top of the wall, letting Mikasa slide carefully from his arms.

Eren waited till Mikasa had her feet and went straight to Armin who was crying, a quick glance at the woman, and knew she was dead, not even needing to tell by the mood of the crowd. Her soul was gone and the shell that was left was of no interest to him. Instead he stopped before Armin, his hand lifting the blonde’s chin gently as his other hand using the back of a knuckle to wipe away the tears. “You okay?” he asked softly.

Armin just nodded as much as he could.

Erwin watched the tender display, the demon was definitely eye catching, as the whole crowd stared. Before he moved to them. “Cadet,” Erwin called out.

Eren stepped to the side one arm over the blonde’s shoulder.

“A moment alone, if you may?” Erwin said. Eren growled slightly, but Armin pushed him, “Go, I’ll be okay.” Eren looked at him for a moment before nodding and went over to Levi.

“You did a mighty fine job today Artlet,” Erwin stated looking down on the teen.

“But – “ Armin’s voice failed him as his hands gestured to Petra’s body.

“Soldiers die, Artlet. That’s the way of war. Did you do your job and get her to the top of the wall?”

Armin nodded, “Yes sir.”

“Then you did what you could. You didn’t cause her to die.”

“BUT it was MY PLAN,” Armin stressed.

“Yes, it was,” startled blue eyes looked up to his, and he softened his face, “and it was a good plan, very good. You can’t foresee everything, your smart Artlet, and you have great potential. Your plan did lead to the death of a person today, yes. But you couldn’t have seen the chains snapping, you couldn’t have seen the ropes getting tangled. I personally have led men and women out beyond the walls knowing that not all of then are going to make it back. We are the scouts Artlet, we knowingly join this corps knowing that we will die young, we will not see old age and die in our beds, but we made our choice to still do what we do for humanity. You are a potential for leadership with your brains, don’t let the deaths of the men and women under you slow you down. People will die, and you will learn from them.” He watched as the fire returned into the young man’s eyes. “You will do well,” he clapped him on the shoulder, “I will welcome you into the scouts if that is what you choose tonight, otherwise wherever you choose they will have an asset in you.” As he turned to walk away, Armin spoke up, making him pause and turn back to the teen.

“I’m joining the scouts sir,” Armin pulled himself into the salute, “Mikasa, Eren and I intended to join the scouts from the very start.”

Erwin smiled, and stepped back, “Welcome to the Scouts Armin Artlet.” He clapped him on the shoulder. “But you have had enough for today, rest and stay on top of the wall.”

Armin sagged at those words and nodded his thanks before sitting down.

“MY, MY, MY, Who is this strapping handsome beast?” Erwin would pick out Pixis’s voice anywhere, before turning and watching the man approach Eren.

Levi grunted, “It’s a demon.”

Eren blinked, “I’m a male, not an ‘IT’” he said affronted.

“Why don’t you have balls then?” Levi taunted.

Erwin wanted to roll his eyes at his sometimes very childish subordinate. Opening his mouth to cut the man off, but stopped at the evil glint and smirk that came from Eren.

“I can show you them, as close and personal as you like,” licking his lips, his eyes deliberately roamed down Levi’s form.

“You’re disgusting,” Levi spat, as Mikasa behind Eren just shook her head at the demon.

“Enough,” Erwin stood between the two and looked straight at Pixis. “This is Eren, he is a demon, and at the moment, is lending his aid, in the protection of Trost.”

Pixis blinked once, then again before laughing, “You always know where to find the best soldiers,” he said as he pulled out his flask and saluted him before taking a swig. “I expect a full report after this is all over,” he said quietly.

“Agreed,” Erwin nodded his head, before turning to Eren who was picking dirt out from behind his nails. “Are you able to still keep fighting?”

“Of course,” Eren smirked.

“Very well, listen up men, we have managed to seal the hole in the wall, but there are still titans rampaging in the city, and we need to destroy all of them, before anything else can happen. They are scattered throughout the city, but we have to make sure every single one of them is found and put down.”

“Sir,” Armin raised his hand.

“Put your hand down, we’re not at school,” Levi muttered, as they turned their attention Armin.

“Yes Artlet?” Erwin asked.

“What if we gathered as many people as we can into the section of the wall, that is near the clearing around the far gate, that way we can use the canons that are above that gate, and they would be in a clear area to be shot at. And that amount of people should draw the titans in like a magnet, saves having to search throughout the whole city.”

Erwin nodded, “Good thinking again,” he was very glad that the teen had chosen to join the scouts.

“I can get all my Garrison up on that section no problems, should draw the bastards in,” he grinned as he took another swig of his very potent smelling alcohol.

“Good, lets give them the time to get into place and start drawing in the titans, shoot the green flare when they start coming into your area, we will know when you start firing the canons to move on out. The scouts will move in a grid pattern, when you find a titan, do not engage, unless you are one hundred percent sure of the kill at no risk to yourself. Otherwise fire the red flares, wait till more scouts have joined you and take the titan down.” He turned to Eren, “Do you understand?”

Eren nodded, “Yes, red flare means titan, and go and kill it.” He frowned, “Do you want me flying in grid as well or just going from flare to flare?”

“Go from flare to flare, let the scouts make sure that the place is clear.”

Eren nodded, before he went to edge of the wall and sat down, Mikasa beside them as they waited. “You okay?” Eren asked as Mikasa laid her head on his shoulder.

“I’m fine,” she said softly. “Why are you annoying Captain Levi?”

Eren just chuckled, “It’s fun, watching him get all riled up.”

Mikasa just shook her head at him, “Well stop it. We have to work for him remember we have to stay on his good side. Why are you staying in this form? Why not just have your wings like when we made our contract?”

“This is my true form Mikasa, when I felt your fear, when that titan was about to get you, I was human with wings, but your fear, your desperation to live, pulled my true form to the surface, I had to get to you, had to save you. You are mine Mikasa, mine and no one else.”

Mikasa just nodded, “Will you turn back after this?”

“Yes, I will return to human, but I will be adult, like the first time you met me. I will not go back to your age,” he looked down at Mikasa.

“That’s fine,” Mikasa said, “Just don’t leave.”

“I will never leave you,” Eren hugged her to him, Armin came in beside him and he hugged him to his other side, enjoying as he his two humans rested against him.

“Now they do make an odd site,” Erwin said, to Levi as they watched the two teens cuddle into the demon. 

“That they do,” Levi agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay sorry anyone who is a Petra fan, but this is Attack on Titan, got to be a few deaths here and there.
> 
> Well another chapter done and dusted, they fight for Trost is nearly over.
> 
> Thanks my lovely readers. Love to hear what you think of this fic so far.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone  
EyesLikeLiquidFire asked a question. And i thought i would answer it on here for everyone.
> 
> (EyesLikeLiquidFire  
I would hate this Eren in real life but it's funny seeing Levi of all people dealing with him.
> 
> The juxtaposition between Eren's demonic form and his tenderness towards Armin and Mikasa is striking. Love it.
> 
> Will they realize the truth about the walls earlier now that they have to repair a whole row? Or wait, does it grow back? I can't remember.)
> 
> So I am following along the main story like from the manga/anime for now. But i will be diverging off in a chapter or two. I really really do not like the way the manga has gone. There is only Mitras in this fic, nothing else. There is a bit of a plot twist coming with the titans, but there is no marley or anything from that line of the mange. 
> 
> I hope that clears a few things up if not ask away.
> 
> Now enjoy this chapter

Heads up the start of this chapter is Erwin x Levi getting steamy in the bathroom. 

It was dark when Erwin led, Levi into their rooms, the smaller man heading straight for the shower. Erwin smiled as he shut the door behind him and joining Levi. By the time he had stripped and thrown his dirty clothes into the hamper, Levi was already under the hot stream of water. He watched as the water trailed down the hard lines of Levi’s muscular body, his body stirring at the sight, before stepping under the spray, he was about to kiss him on the back of his neck when Levi turned in his arms. Haunted eyes looked up at his and the start of his arousal stopped. “Oh, my love,” Erwin brushed his black wet hair away from his forehead. This was side of Levi that no one else saw, only him. He let Levi lean into his chest, his arms wrapping around him, rubbing soothing circles into his back. Levi wasn’t crying, he couldn’t even remember the last time the man actually cried, apart from maybe a tear here or there. No, he was just wanting comfort, he didn’t need to speak to Levi like he did for some of his subordinates, Levi just wanted to be held, allow him his moment of mourning. Grabbing a bar of soap, he began to lather up the lean back, washing away the days layer of sweat and grime. 

“Thank you,” Levi said as he pushed back away from Erwin’s chest.

“Never thank me my love, not for this,” he gave Erwin a soft kiss, letting his eyes close enjoying Erwin’s strong hands to clean him, before returning the favour, apart from the big brute’s hair, that he could do himself, serves himself for being so tall. They kissed and touched each other, hands wandering, tracing lines well known. The small dimple on Levi’s back just above his arse, that made him squirm every time. The curve in Erwin’s back that followed his spine, that would always make the man shove harder into him. The two were well and truly aroused as Erwin’s hands found the back of Levi’s legs and lifted him easily, the small man wrapping his legs around his waist.

Erwin pressed Levi harder up against the shower wall, his fingers probing at the entrance, making Levi moan into his ear. “Fuck Erwin, just give it to me,” he growled.

“Patience,” Erwin nipped at his ear lobe and down along his neck, making the lithe man arch and push against him in need, his cock rubbing against his abs.

“Erwin,” Levi growled, as he tried to line himself up against the hard cock that was rubbing against his arse. “Please,” he wanted it hard and fast.

Erwin chuckled as he reached over for the bottle of oil that he kept in the bathroom, he had bottles stashed all over the place really. Pinning Levi’s harder against the wall, stopping his frantic rubbing of his cock against his abs, “Hmm none of that now,” he waited for Levi to shoot him an angry glare and open his mouth to snap at him, when he pushed two fingers in. Levi moaned and his eyes fluttered at the sudden intrusion, setting to work quickly knowing that Levi wouldn’t be incoherent for long, he stretched the man, his body used to being opened, loosened quickly. True to form, Levi was bucking against him quickly, as he lubed up his hard cock.

“If you aren’t fucki—” Levi gurgled as Erwin pushed up into him. “FUCK,” he yelled out as Erwin pushed in and out of him, “Harder, Erwin, please harder,” Levi tried to push down, but the larger man was pinning him to hard against the wall, only his hips moving as he pushed his way in and out of him, his hands clenching into the hard muscles of his back and he enjoyed the feel of his huge lover moving inside of him. Suddenly he hit his prostate Levi moaned as he bit into the shoulder in front of him, “M—ooo—rr-e,” he moaned and Erwin grinned, as he shoved harder, leaning back he grabbed Levi’s cock and began to pump it, sending the small man wild as his head threw back and he came, the water of the shower washing it away from their bodies as he continued thrusting, the walls of Levi fluttering around him, with a shout he came, pining Levi back to the wall as he came, panting hard into his ear. When he finally finished, Levi pated his arm and he let him down. Watching as Levi grimaced as him cum slipped out of him. “Now we’re dirty again?” Levi said, but with no heat behind it, all he felt like now was a good long sleep.

Erwin chuckled as he helped wash Levi down, leaving him leaning against the shower wall as he cleaned himself up, and turned off the water. Wrapping a towel around Levi and one around his waist they dried off, letting Levi open the door and walk out first. But the man froze dead in his spot, and Erwin came to alert at the angry expression that took over the blissed-out look.

“What the FUCK are YOU doing HERE?” Levi was pissed as he looked at the demon that was reclining back on the chair in front of Erwin’s desk his feet propped up on the edge of the table.

Erwin round the door and sighed. “Wait there,” he pulled Levi into their rooms and they got dressed quickly into day clothes, Levi strapping on his belt that had his dagger in the back, also slipping on his boots which had two more daggers hidden in them. He felt like Levi may be going for a bit of overkill, but he still trusted the man’s judgement.

“Explain yourself,” Erwin said, as he opened the door and walked back into his office.

Eren grinned as he reclined back slightly more, “I have some very important information for you.”

“It’s late, and we need sleep, can this wait till morning?” Erwin wiped his face with his hand.

“It can, but,” Eren took his feet off the desk and leaned forward, “Not if you want to know about the Colossal and Armoured Titans identity.”

Silence filled the room as the two looked at the demon in surprise.

“Excuse me?” Erwin blinked, “Did you just say that you know the identity of the Colossal and Armoured Titans?” He walked to his desk, pulled out the chair and sat down facing the demon across the room.

“How did you learn this information, and why didn’t you reveal this sooner?” Levi asked as he walked behind the desk and leaned against the wall, on leg resting against the wall, the same side arm lay down near it, the other going behind his back. It looked relaxed the pose, but Erwin knew it put two of the three daggers on Levi’s person close to his hands.

“Cause, I only learned it today when I got close to the Colossal Titan, and I’m here now at the first chance to tell you. But if you would rather wait,” Eren stood up from the chair and started to head for the door. “I can leave and come back in the morning, when you are better refreshed.”

“Sit back down,” Erwin said, pointing to the chair, Eren grinned as he eased back into the chair, his wings draped along the ground. “Now, what do you know?”

“I know who they are, and where they are right now.” Eren looked between him and Levi.

“Enough of the games, tell us or I’ll start chopping pieces off.”

“Oh, and that worked so well for you earlier,” Eren smirked at the pissed off Levi.

“Enough,” Erwin sounded tired even to his own ears. “Enough bickering,” he looked between the two, “please.” Before staring at the demon, “I’m guessing there is a price for this information?”

Eren nodded, “Of course.”

“Very well, what is it?”

“I want you to listen to my proposal, no interruptions,” he glanced at Levi at this one, “and no tantrums,” Erwin raised his eyebrow at this one, what the hell was the demon going to ask for. “You don’t have to agree to it, I just want you to listen to my proposal and after I will tell you the information I have.”

“That’s it, we don’t have to agree to anything, just listen to you?” Erwin wanted to make sure that he wasn’t falling into some trap.

“That’s it. I will want an answer, but it doesn’t have to be tonight, or even tomorrow, but I will want an answer, it can even be a no.”

“Very well,” Erwin looked at Levi, who nodded, “We’re are listening.”

“I am a demon as you know…” he went on to tell them how long he was in the under-dark, and how he was freed and made a contract with Mikasa. “….. now that I have fulfilled my side of the contract with Mikasa, I want to make another one?”

“Why? You already have a human to tie yourself to the surface.” Erwin asked intrigued.

“Because I have fulfilled the contract to her and I can make another, Mikasa’s soul, everything that is her is already guaranteed to me. Demons are naturally greedy; we always want more. The more human’s that are ours the better. That and I prefer the male form,” his eyes roamed over the two in front of him. “Mikasa is nice and all, but there is a better opportunity for me, a stronger more flavour filled soul. I like men, and nor will I lay with a child, I want someone to be mine.”

Suddenly Levi started to laugh, it was dry and condescending, “You say you want sex,” he pointedly looked between the demon’s legs to the smooth patch. “I’m not seeing much that will do the job, I can’t see any human want to lay with you, not as ugly as you are.”

“LEVI,” Erwin snapped at him.

Eren laughed to, “No, he’s right,” and he stood from his chair and let his demon form fall away, black skin turned to golden brown, teeth, claws and talons blunting down to human teeth and nails. Shaking his limbs slightly he left his wings on his back, framing his very naked form.

“For fucks sake put some clothes on,” Levi growled.

Erwin stood and grabbed a pair of his trousers and threw them to Eren. He looked over the new form of the demon. He looked human, apart from the huge wings, about in his mid to late twenties. “So, this is how you have been hiding in plain sight? But what about your wings?”

He watched as Eren arched his back slightly, and the wings slid away disappearing from view, and all that it seemed to stand before his desk was a very sexy, half naked man wearing his pants. He sighed and rubbed his forehead; he could feel a headache on coming. “Are there anymore of you out there?”

“Not that I know of,” Eren sat back down, “I sat at the front of that tunnel waiting for hundreds of years, that was the last portal to open and I was waiting for it to open again.”

“Can all demons do this?” he waved his hand over the human looking demon.

“Yes,” Eren nodded.

“Are they all so – magnanimous in their behaviour to humans as you are?”

“No. I know demons that will and do take what they want. They will rape, pillage and kill anyone and everyone that they want, they don’t care about what age you are or what sex you are, they will take and take and take, until they are slayed and sent back to the under-dark. You are very lucky that it was me that was watching the tunnel and not one of those, otherwise you would have a worse a time than the titans.”

“So, you can be killed?” Levi asked.

Eren looked at him for a moment, “Yes,” he finally said. “It is extremely hard to kill one of my kind,” deliberately leaving small chunks of useful information out, “nor do we die in the sense that humans die. Once you are gone that’s it, there is nothing after, but when a demon is killed, here in the human world, we are sent back to the under-dark and there we stay until another human opens the portal and lets us back out again.”

“So, you want to make a contract with one of us? Why would we do that? Nothing you has said would make one of us give up everything to be your-” Erwin paused, “What a pet?”

Eren shook his head, “Not a pet, we would be equal in almost every way, nor can I harm or kill you personally, I am bound by my contract to keep my human safe and protected, even after the contract has been fulfilled. At the end of your life, or if a unfortunate event happened and you were killed, your soul will remain in your body until I can feed on it.”

“And why is the soul of a contractor better than the one of a normal human?”

“Because of the contract, you gain energy from me, it builds slowly, it doesn’t affect the body and flesh of the human, just makes the soul stronger and stronger. A normal human’s soul is - say, like having a drink from a lake. It slakes your thirst for a while, but it returns, a bonded human to demon soul is like having the lake.” Emerald eyes glistened.

“I see, but I still see no benefit for us,” Erwin pointed out.

“Oh, but you get to have one wish, this is what will form our contract, one wish, of anything I can accomplish will be yours.”

“And what would that be? You obviously already think you know it?” Erwin asked.

Eren flashed his pointy teeth at them, “What you have been fighting for all these years.” He looked between the two of them, “Humanities Freedom.”

Erwin and Levi seemed frozen, looking at him like he had suddenly grown two heads.

“Excuse me?” Erwin asked.

“You’ve seen what I can do, I can pull apart titan’s like a child pulling wings off a fly,” Eren leaned forward, “Even when that titan was chomping down on me, it hurt, but it couldn’t kill me, I was in the process of tearing its teeth out, when you lot came along. I can kill every single titan for you, and free humanity. So, my question, and remember I don’t need an answer tonight, is. For the freedom of humanity, will you, Levi” his eyes turning from Erwin’s to stare at Levi, “Give me a contract and in return your soul and everything else that goes with it?”

Levi just stared at him, Erwin could see the small twitches at the corner of his eyes, which never meant any good.

“We don’t have to answer now,” Erwin pulled his attention back to him.

“No,” Eren agreed, “But I won’t pull you to apart either, I know your fucking, it was a rather lovely sound coming from the bathr—” a thud into his chest followed by pain, made him look down in surprise at the dagger stuck in the muscle of his pec. He looked up surprised to see Levi nearly on him, another dagger in his hands. Erwin moved to intercede, when he stopped, at Eren’s laughter. The demon moved fast, grabbing Levi and throwing him onto the floor, his hand holding both of Levi’s up above his head, his lower half, pressed against Levi’s, pinning him to the floor. “This is why I want you, so fierce, so brutal, so dangerous,” he sniffed along the man’s neck, making both him and Erwin make noises of protest. “Your soul, just calls for me, like you were made for me.” He sniffed once more before he stood up, Levi ignoring the hand he offered to help him off the ground. “But I am not into rape, I will not force you or anyone else into sex with me.” He reached up and pulled the blade from his body, and the two humans watched as the skin healed over. Placing the knife of the table he sat back down,

Levi moving behind the desk putting himself next to Erwin’s seat, the man taking it again. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but this demon, this Eren had spooked him. Anything that spooked him like this usually ended up dead, but this demon – this – Eren, just didn’t die.

“But fair is fair, now my part of the deal. Your two titans are shifters. They are both human and titan.”

“What the FUCK, you expect us to believe that bullshit, I’ve had enough?” Levi turned on his heel and went to march from the room.

“I don’t know how that has come to be either. But when I fought against the Colossal up on the top of the wall, I could smell him, it was a scent I know, and when the great beast disappeared into smoke and steam, I saw a human running towards the hole in the wall that he had just created. I know I’m not wrong.”

“He?” Erwin asked as Levi paused in the door way.

“Yes, he.” Eren answered. “I know him well, his smell, I trained for months alongside him, I know the scent of every single recruit, he and his companion have smelt wrong from the very beginning, human but not quite human either.”

“Who is it?” Levi asked walking back across the room.

“Bertolt Hoover, is the Colossal Titan and Reiner Braun is the Armoured Titan.” He waited a moment to let the information sink in before standing, “I will leave you now, I want an answer soon.” he walked to the door and left the room.

Once the door had closed shut the two left stared at each other.

“If what he saying is true,” Erwin started.

“Then we are in deep shit, if there are humans that can turn into titans.” Levi growled. “FUCK,” he yelled, “FUCK, FUCK, FUCK. First this little shit, and now human transforming into titans. What the fuck is going on.”

“Calm Levi, calm,” Erwin stood and pulled his lover into his arms.

“What are we going to do?” Levi asked.

“First we deal with Hoover and Braun.” Erwin answered.


	11. Chapter 11

**HEY EVERYONE IMPORTANT I CHANGED THE LAST LITTLE BIT OF LAST CHAPTER IT IS HERE IN ITALICS PLEASE READ IT. I HAVEN'T CHANGED IT IN LAST CHAPTER JUST YET. **

_“Who is it?” Levi asked walking back across the room. _

_“Bertolt Hoover, is the Colossal Titan and Reiner Braun is the Armoured Titan.” He waited a moment to let the information sink in before standing, “I will leave you now, I want an answer soon.” he walked to the door._

_“Wait,” Erwin called standing. _

_Eren just raised his eyebrow and moved back a few steps into the room. _

_“Is that how you looked when you were training. Why didn’t anyone question why two teenagers were with an adult and not related to each other?”_

_Eren shook his head, “No I looked younger, why?”_

_“Go back to how you looked, if you can, you said that Reiner and Bertolt are in your class group, they will be suspicious if you come back older, we can’t let them know that anything unusual is happening, every chance we have against them is a bonus for us.” _

_Eren nodded seeing the truth in Erwin’s words and his form shimmered as he shrunk, turning back to his teenage self, but the pants, being slightly loose before now, dropped from his hips and pooled at his feet. _

_Erwin could feel Levi’s ire rising seeing as the teen didn’t show any signs of trying to grab the offending article of clothing either. Quickly walking across the room, he grabbed a clean pair of Levi’s pants “YOU ARE NOT GIVING HIM A PAIR OF M-” Levi cut off his protest when Erwin threw them to the teen, who put them on and threw his pair back. _

_The pants were a rather snug fit, showing that he was bigger than Levi even in his teenage form. _

_“Can you change the way you look?” Erwin asked thoughtfully. _

_“No, I can be as young or as old as needed, but this is how I am, I can’t change my eye colour or hair colour.” _

_Erwin pursed his lips, but he nodded, “Very well, go back to your barracks, and no talk about the shifters, we may not help talk of being a demon, but nothing about the shifters at all.”_

_Eren clapped into a half-arsed salute, “Yes sir.” Grinning he left the room. But he was only a few steps down the hall when he heard Levi swearing._

_-_

_Once the door had closed shut the two left stared at each other. _

_“If what he saying is true,” Erwin started._

_“Then we are in deep shit, if there are humans that can turn into titans.” Levi growled. “FUCK,” he yelled, “FUCK, FUCK, FUCK. First this little shit, and now human transforming into titans. What the fuck is going on.” _

_“Calm Levi, calm,” Erwin stood and pulled his lover into his arms. _

_“What are we going to do?” Levi asked. _

_“First we deal with Hoover and Braun.” Erwin answered. _

Eren slipped into the barracks quietly, but everyone was still awake, and as all eyes turned to him, he scanned the room quickly, taking note of who was there and who was missing. Armin went over to him, grabbed him on the arm and towed him to the table that they usual sat at. “Eren, you made it, thought you were dead,” Connie laughed as he raised hands.

Eren raised an eyebrow as he glanced at Armin who whispered very softly under his breath knowing the Eren would still hear it, “Not yet, just go with it.”

“Didn’t think anyone would survive swinging off the top of the wall into a mob of titans on their own, your crazy man,” Connie continued as Eren sat down.

The normal table sat down, a few seats empty, but Mikasa and Armin took their usual spots either side of him, as Connie, Sasha, Jean, Historia and Ymir, as the rest of the room crowded closer.

“Not much to it really,” Eren shrugged, “I attacked, downed a few titans and then somehow lost control of my gear, slammed through a window of a building, next thing I know a titan collapses on top of the house and smashes the place to bits. Took me ages to dig myself out, every little shift of the stone I thought I would be squished, or a titan’s hand coming through and picking me up. By the time I managed to claw my way out, it was dark, a scout found me wandering the streets back to HQ, he got me to report to the commanders, I was given a pair of pants, told to wash and come back here. Not much else to it, really,” he shrugged.

“So, you were slacking off while the rest of us did all the work?” Jean spat at him.

Eren turned cold eyes onto him, “Well didn’t plan for a building to collapse on top of me.”

“Did you see the flying man?” Historia asked almost bouncing in her seat.

“What flying man,” Eren asked sounding puzzled.

“He was so cool, taking out titan’s like they were nothing,” Historia actually squealed, as Ymir, rubbed her head fondly. “You should have seen him Eren, he could fly he had these massive black wings……….”

Around him, everyone jostled to tell stories of the flying man, and as they night drew later and later, people dropped off one at a time, or in small groups. Till only their table was left. The ones who knew who Eren kept shooting Jean, Ymir and Historia looks, impatiently waiting for them to leave. But the older woman picked up on it quickly and she grinned. “Come on Historia,” standing and giving a big yawn, “time for bed.”

The blonde yawned with her and nodded, “Night guys,” she said to the table and they pair walked off. After Ymir grabbed Jean around his collared and towed him off behind her as he grumbled complaints about being manhandled. Only after the door shut, did everyone turn and look at him.

“So, what really happened Eren?” Connie asked excitedly.

“The net is in place, no more titans can get in, the scouts and I cleaned out all that was remining in the city. More to the point,” he raised an eyebrow as he looked around the table. “Why wasn’t I swarmed, when I came in here, I thought everyone would know about me being a demon by now?”

Armin shrugged almost sheepishly, “I thought it would be best to keep your identity quiet for now. Until the commanders know what to do, and how they want the information to be publicised.”

“Good, Commander Smith, would like it to stay that way for a bit.” 

“Ohh is something going to happen?” Sasha asked excited.

Eren just shrugged, “Not sure Smith didn’t tell me anything either. But he will be sure to conjure some dumb plan up.”

They sat there for a bit longer grilling him for details, till Mikasa put and end to it and they all went off to their respected beds.

****

“EVERYONE SETTLE DOWN.” Erwin surveyed the group in front of him. “You have all chosen the scouts, however you are still only recruits, you need to train alongside the seasoned scouts, learn how we do things, how we do long range scouting missions beyond the walls. You think you have learnt all this in class, but you aren’t scouts not yet. That’s why we are here, at the old Scout headquarters.” The castle looming up behind him, from where they gathered in the courtyard. “You will be spilt up into five groups, you will train, eat and sleep with your scout squad. This may become your permanent squad or you could be moved at the end of it, depending on where your skills show themselves.” He paused once again to give the new recruits a chance to settle as an excited murmur went through them, as usual over Levi and who would be the lucky ones, (or unlucky if they really knew what the clean freak was like) got to be in his squad. “As I call your names, step forward, your squad leader will take you to where your camping.”

“Jean Kirschtein, Connie Springer, Sasha Braus, Floch, Handson…,” he called out a few more names you’re with Dirk. And on he called, splitting the group up, “…., Ymir, Krista Lenz, you’re with Hange Zoe.” Poor bastards, he thought, he didn’t know what was worse, Levi or Hange to work under, the said woman was bouncing on the spot behind him, as Levi gave her death glares from the side of his eye. He looked over the last few left, “Mikasa Ackerman, Eren, Reiner Braun, Bertolt Hoover and Armin Artlet, Levi squad.” Once he had finished the five squad leaders standing behind him, walked over to their respective groups, apart from Levi. The squad leaders introduced themselves to the new recruits. Letting them have a moment he felt Levi move up beside him, but the man said nothing so he turned his attention back to the groups. “You will learn how we sleep on the move, not far from here is a forest of large trees, there we will train you in use of canons, our tension nets, tension barbs and ropes, you will also learn how to eat and sleep in the tree tops, where we are safe from titans reach. Your leaders will take you were you will be sleeping for tonight, DISMISSED.”

The groups started to chat excitedly, when Levi spoke. “HOLD IT,” everyone froze and turned to him. His attention was on his squad, “I don’t sleep outside in the filth unless I have to, we will be in the castle,” a round of, unfair’s went through the other groups, “so before we start any training you will be cleaning the castle, till it is clean of however much filth has built up,” the other groups started sniggering in the back at the group that was now sulking, Levi was a notorious clean freak after all. “HOWEVER,” he raised his voice, “If you lot,” he glared at the rest, “want to be eating in the kitchens, you will ALSO be cleaning, the kitchen, the dining hall, the stables, the corridors, all need to be cared for, also the two bathing rooms, if you wish to be having showers and not washing out of a bucket and cold water.”

The crowds amusement disappearing quickly, “The senior scouts will also be helping out,” Levi glared at the scout leaders of each group, “everyone is to be working, Commander Erwin, Hange and I will be leaving to discuss how we will be setting up your training, when we get back you had better have the castle in decent shape, I will keep you up all night, till it is done to my standards.” The leaders groaned at this. “Moblit, make sure my team have this lot,” he gabbed his thumb at his group, “Under control. Mine and Erwin’s rooms are to be done first.”

“Yes sir,” Mobilt saluted. “Righto, you lot,” he turned to them, “Let’s get started,” Eren watched as the three seniors walked off, he had a fair idea what they were going be talking about.

“Oh you,” they heard Levi call out, turning to see him pointing straight at Eren.

“Yes sir?” Eren saluted, quickly.

“Come with us, we need someone to fetch tea and write notes,” Levi raised his eyebrow, “You can write, can’t you?”

“Ah, yes sir, “Eren stammered, “I can write.” 

“Well what are you waiting for an invitation? Get your arse moving boy and follow us,” Levi growled and Eren scrambled after the three.

A deep laugh made their small group turn and the Levi squad joined them, “Poor bastard,” Mike said, “I would rather be cleaning than fetching tea for Levi, man’s a menace when it comes to his tea, whenever I make it, its to hot, to cold, not strong enough, to weak, gave up after awhile and told him to make it himself.” The man grinned, “Believe me guys, cleaning is way better,” he slung his arm on Reiner’s shoulder, “Come on,” he started to walk, “Let’s get started.”

***

“……., and here we are,” Erwin finished catching Hange up on everything, the much excitable person was actually sitting still, he eyes showing deep thought.

“Human’s that can change into titans, this changes everything,” she muttered under her breathe. Looking up at Eren, “What’s the chance that you can stop them?”

Eren shrugged, “no reason I can’t.”

“Can I see your demon form?”

Eren stood and took his shirt off before letting his body transform, staying at his teenager height, he didn’t want to have to explain later why he had ripped his clothes.

Hange gushed as she rushed over to him, her excitement coming back, Eren actually flinching as she grabbed his wings and tugged them out.

“Hange enough, you can sit down with Eren later and go over his form,” Erwin said, ignoring the wide green eyes that turned to him, begging him not be left with this woman. He internally smirked, after all a few hours alone with Hange being poked and prodded was very good payback for all the annoyance he gave to Levi in the last week.

“First we have to get Braun and Hoover apart from everyone else. I was thinking using the forest, take the canon nets and cables, we will try and take them in human form, don’t let them transform, but if they do, we will be ready. Levi you will have to get your team aside from the recruits and tell them to be prepared, we don’t need them completely unawares. But they have to know not to give the game away, especially Oluo, he is still hung up on Petra’s death, he will want to take it out on the Colossal.”

“Don’t worry they will do their jobs,” Levi simply stated as he sipped at his tea, that he had sent Eren running to the kitchens for. The young man having to boil the water as everyone made fun at his expense as they cleaned.

“If they transform, we will try and secure them with the cables if not, you come in,” Erwin turned his gaze to Eren, who had turned back into his human form, “You are to take them down, your identity will be revealed, but this is way more important than anything else. They have to be stopped.”

“Who do we take on first?” Eren asked.

The three leaders looked at him.

“Well, think on it, I grab Braun for example and hold him, as the scouts bind him up, and poof, Bertolt transforms into Colossal, or do I grab Bertolt first and let Reiner transform, on the off chance the scouts can’t hold the other person.”

“Good point,” Erwin looked at the others.

“Grab Reiner, Bertolt’s height will be restricted in the tall trees, he will be harder to bring down, but he should be easier to control.”

“Do they grow, like the way you change Eren?” Hange asked. “How do they transform, where are they inside the body of the titan? How do they control the titan? Can they speak in titan form?” Hange clenched her fists, “How do we force them from titan form back to human form? Do they have a time limit on how long they can stay in titan form?”

Eren shrugged, “All I know is take out their neck and it kills them, but if I cut your nape out you will die, any living thing will die if I sever their spinal cord.”

Hange frowned.

“It will be something that we will have to work on for now, if they get out of control and our last resort is killing one or both, then so be it, but we need one alive to question after.” Erwin turned to Eren, “Kill if you have to.”

Eren grinned, “Done,” he nodded.

“Right,” Levi stood, “The brats should be getting along in their cleaning, Hange, your squad will go first tomorrow into the forest, make sure all the cables and canons work properly, get them to set it up as if they are setting for a trap, make sure it is late, when you do so. You can then make the excuse that my squad can just deal with it the next day. Find a clearing that would be suitable enough to gain an advantage on two shifters, but to enough room, that they can turn it back on us.”

Hange nodded, before jumping to her feet and was just about vibrating, “Oh, Levi can you imagine it, all the secrets we could learn from the shifters, do they know where titans came from? How they came out? Are they a new species? Or are the titans getting smarter?”

Levi growled, “Save it shitty glasses, I’m not interested.” Levi stomped off, “BRAT,” he yelled and Eren grinned and ran after the man.

“This is going to be so much FUN,” Hange squealed, Erwin even raised an eyebrow and took one step to the side away from the crazy woman and followed Levi and Eren at a much sedate pace, as Hange talked at such a fast speed he couldn’t even deceiver what she was saying, till they got back to the castle and could hear Levi berating everyone.

“-do you call this? This table looks like someone has been shitting on it? Did you even clean it, and there, are your eyes painted on cadet, that looks like a spider’s web to me? What couldn’t see it?”

“Ah-n-no sir, I couldn’t reach it?” the poor young man stuttered.

“Couldn’t reach it,” Levi drawled, “Don’t you have 3D gear, go and put it on and get up there, I meant it, this castle will be clean even if you have to be up all night. I am checking on my team as see how they have been cleaning, when I get back those tables and roof had better be spotless.”

A trainee came scrambling out the door, racing for his 3D gear, Erwin and Hange chuckling to themselves, “Let’s retreat before we get made to clean as well,” Erwin nodded at Hange’s suggestion and they disappeared up to their rooms.

Erwin stepped through the door to find Levi inspecting the room, the clean freak, already had a rag in his hands and was cleaning invisible marks of dirt that only he could see. Settling on the bed, he knew better than to distract the man while he was cleaning. But Levi spoke, “What do we do about Eren?”

“We will have the mission completed in two days, if everything goes well, the brat will want an answer after?” Uncertain eyes met his. “Humanities Freedom, Erwin, it’s what we have been fighting for so long, if there is a chance that brat can get it for us, surely my soul and body is worth that.”

Erwin stood and moved to Levi taking his hand he sat down on a chair, so they were closer to eye level. “We can think about it properly in a few days, but there is no reason why we can’t have stipulations on our end.”

Levi raised an eyebrow.

“Well he said he already knew about us, but we stipulate that he is not to come between us, any sexual encounters, if you want me to be there, he has to agree with that, he can not just demand sex from you, it has to be consensual.”

“Damn that brat,” Levi growled as he rubbed his temples a headache starting to form.

“Hmm let me help you with that,” Erwin’s huge hands coming up and caressing Levi’s temples so gently. His lips pressing forward against the pale throat and lipped at the white expanse that was showing. “Erwin, fuck,” Levi moaned.

Erwin chuckled, “Let’s give the brats a bit longer for cleaning,” he pulled Levi into his lap.

Levi gave a mock growl, but kissed Erwin hard, eventually pulling back for a breath. “They better us the extra time well, otherwise they will be up all night.”

Erwin just laughed as he started to remove Levi’s uniform.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry for the bit of the wait, but i was allowed to go back to work after four weeks of shutdown due to Covid, so been a crazy few days getting back into the swing of things, so hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

It was close to dark and the recruits all stood waiting outside for Hange’s team, they had recently ridden in, and are in the stables putting the horses to rest, when they came walking out, most of them walked past, dreaming of showers, food and bed, but Ymir and Krista stopped.

“So how was it?” Connie asked excitedly.

“It was amazing, the canons, we actually got to fire one,” Krista smiled tiredly at them. “But,” she glanced around, “No offence to Squad Leader Hange, but she is insane, I hope I don’t get placed in her team permanently.”

“Krista-“ Sasha shushed her, “You can’t say something like that.”

“Nope,” Ymir, shook her head, “Be grateful, you’re not on her team, she’s a lunatic, I really do think that I would rather face a fifteen-metre titan on my own than be stuck in her team forever.”

Everyone laughed, as they moved into the dining room. They chatted as they ate, talking about the difference in the canons that the scouts had to the ones that they trained with in cadets and on the wall. As the last of the plates were emptied of food, Levi stood up, “My team, bed now. We’re up early, I want to be leaving in the dark and in the forest at daybreak.

Everyone in team Levi not just the recruits groaned, “Welcome to the scouts,” Gunter said as he walked past their table.

“In fact, all recruits turn in now, I wish to talk to the senior scouts about your training tomorrow, the physical abilities we need to be seeing from you.” Erwin added. 

Gunter mocked sighed as he turned around. “Enjoy your sleep kiddies,” as the recruits all filed out past him.

Finally, the hall was empty of all but the senior men and women, forty-five of the scouts most able stood or sat before him.

Levi doing a quick sweep to make sure there was no lagers, he nodded to Erwin but stayed near the door so he could watch the courtyard and hallway, just in case.

“Right, as you believe you are here to access and bring up the new recruits, this is true. However, there is a second reason, it has come to our attention, that the two titans that attacked Shingashina and Trost are actually titan shifters, they have the ability to go from human to titan and back again.” Disbelief ran through the scouts. “We are out here, to get away from any civilian populations and we will be capturing them.”

“Who are they?” one of the men asked.

“They are two males in Levi Squad, Reiner Braun and Bertlot Hoover. The plan is tomorrow at the crack of dawn Levi will start to put his squad through some intensive training, after a few hours he will take the recruits through to the clearing that was marked for canon work. Hange and the team have put the canons in ideal spots, on the chance that the men can transform into their titans, they have also laid traps, showing how we capture humans when needed, and been marked correctly. Levi’s senior squad, are to apprehend the two before they transform if possible. However, if this doesn’t work, you lot will come in. You will get your recruits started with psychical exercise, you will tell them, no matter what they hear or see, they are remain at the castle and they will continue their training.”

“Any slackers will be cleaning the outside of the castle for a week,” Levi cut in.

Erwin nodded to the man, “You will leave, you have to be in the forest and positioned around the clearing before lunch, you will hide, I don’t want to the shifters to catch on something might be happening. If one or both transforms, you are to set the canons off, we will bind them in the tension cables if needed. We are wanting both or at least one alive to question, but if needed, I or Levi will give the order to kill. Am I understood?”

The scouts saluted, “Very good, I obviously do not need to say that this isn’t to be spoken of past this point, you are dismissed.” 

The scouts trailed out, already talking about what to set the recruits tomorrow, Erwin and Levi trusted these men and women not the blather, most had lost loved ones in Trost or Shingashina, they would do their job tomorrow.

“Now, we just wait and see,” Erwin said as Levi walked over to him.

“I’ll set them through their paces so hard, they will be exhausted by the time we get to the clearing.” Levi snorted, “As long as the brat does his share.”

“We need one alive Levi, we have to know why they attacked.”

“I know, Erwin I know.”

***

Armin landed with a thud next to him, before falling forward to his knees and vomited. Even Mikasa was wavering on her feet slightly. Sweat absolutely drenched all of them, even Bertolt and Reiner were panting hard. Eren made sure he wobbled a touch as he landed, even though he felt fine. 

“Tsk, pathetic,” Levi landed smoothly and walked to Armin, wincing as the blonde vomited again. “Your pathetic, get up Artlet, your titan food, as you lay their puking your guts up.” The rest of the Levi squad landing around them, sweat covering them all, but none were panting.

“Out there in the titan territory, you don’t have time to rest, you don’t have time to be slow,” Mike stated as he moved to them.

“You learn to eat, drink and even shit on the move,” Levi snapped.

“Or your titan dinner,” Eld added.

“So, shape up kiddies, or you won’t live long enough to see home again.” Levi looked up at the sky. “There’s an hour till midday, we have time for one more round, get up Artlet,” he grabbed the blonde by the back of his shirt and lifted him with ease, “Move,” he shoved him and took off with his gear, looking back to see the recruits slowly following, the two shifters definitely slower than this morning, his seniors following closely behind as he led them through some extremely fast pace run through the woods, pushing the body to the extreme.

***

An hour later he pulled them up in the clearing, the five youngsters all collapsing to the ground this time, Levi glared at Eren who just winked at him. “Rest for a moment, then canon training.”

He casually looked around the clearing, here and there he could spot the scouts sitting lying in wait, if you didn’t know where to look you wouldn’t even see them. Giving the recruits five minutes enough time, for the lactic acid to build up, him and his seniors knowing the mistakes of laying down after so much physical work, all walked slowly around. “Right breaks over, now canons,” he walked over towards the middle of the clearing the recruits following. “Clearings like this are what is ideal, we can – NOW!” he yelled launching forward towards Reiner, his swords drawing. Eren who had loitered slightly was behind Reiner, he launched forward and grabbed the shifters arms, and pulled them behind his back as Levi’s blades rested on either side of his neck forming a X right at his throat. He felt the man still, his eyes moving straight to Bertolt who was in the same position as him, but Mike holding his arms, and Gunter and Eld’s blades against his throat and Oluo stood to the side with ropes and handcuffs. He turned his eyes back to Levi and tried to flex his arms, but it was surprising the amount of strength in the much smaller teen behind him.

“What the hell is this?” Reiner asked.

Levi didn’t say anything, waiting for Oluo to finish tying Bertolt up and before trying Reiner.

Once they were restrained and seated on the ground, hands shackled behind their backs did Erwin make his presence known.

“WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?” Reiner yelled.

“You are under arrest, both of you are suspected of being the Armoured and the Colossal titans.” Erwin stated standing in front of them.

Reiner actually laughed, “What the hell, seriously, why would you even think that, humans that turn into titans, what rubbish.”

“You will be taken into custody, where you will answer all questions asked, when and only when we are satisfied that you are telling the truth you will be let go.” Erwin

“We aren’t what you say,” Bertolt said softly, “Please let us go, we will answer all your questions, but are the restraints necessary?”

“Your lying,” Eren sung out, as he walked past Erwin and crouched in front of Bertolt.

“What the fuck, Eren, we went through cadets together, is this your sick idea of a joke, well har har very funny,” Reiner squirmed a bit more, “You got us, now let us go.”

“This is no joke, Reiner,” Eren turned his gaze onto the man, “You let the titans into Shingashina, it was your fault that Carla and Grisha died, _they were my humans_, MINE,” he growled, yelling the last word.

Bertolt saw the flickering in Eren’s eyes, “IT’S HIM REINER, HE’S THE DEMON.”

“FUCK.” Reiner opened his mouth and bit his lips hard, blood splattering, and a massive rush of steam, the sound of ropes snapping and metal pinning and flying away, followed by a second rush of steam, pushed the scouts out of the clearing, Eren even letting the steam push him back, allowing for some room.

***

Two large bangs came from the forest as the recruits all paused in their push ups and looked around at each other.

“What was that?” one asked.

***

The steam had barely cleared when Erwin roared, “PREPARE YOUR CHARGES,” as the wind took the steam from the clearing the two titans stood staring down at them. Reiner lifted his foot preparing to squish them when, “FIRE!” from Erwin came.

Canon’s blasting filled the air, cables flying through the air, Levi could hear Hange squealing over it all. As he took off to get high in the trees, where it was safer, the rest of his squad following all except the stupid Eren of course.

“OI RECUIT,” one of the scouts with one of the canons yelled down, “GET OFF THE GROUND AND INTO THE TREES YOU IDIOT.”

But Eren ignored him, he stared straight up into the eyes of Reiner’s whose was glaring down at him in hate, as he brought his foot down barely missing Eren. The barbs had locked into place all through the legs of the colossal but it merely bounced off Reiner’s armoured body.

“IT FAILED,” one man yelled, “PREPARE THE SECOND CHARGE, AIM FOR THE COLOSSAL, WE CAN PIN ONE AT LEAST.”

Reiner screeched, making everyone cover their ears at the high-pitched sound, before launching forward. His steps, making the ground vibrate.

“WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR AN INVITATION, GET AFTER IT,” Levi roared at Eren as he started to swing after the fleeing Armoured giant. Eren looked back at the Colossal who was hampered in by the huge trees, it was hard for the giant to even move, especially with its legs pinned. Turning he started to give chase, his wings bursting out his back, and he took to the wing, his nails, talons and teeth sharpening. He wasn’t going to lose to the titan again, not this time. He flew straight past the Levi squad, gaining ground in front of the easily. As he reached the fleeing brute, he tried like he had in Shingashina, he stuck, this tie his hand braced for the impact, but he barely left a scratch at best he slightly, knocked the titan off course, at least this time he didn’t break a nail. Growling he followed the titan again, taking swipes and kicks at the back plate, hoping if he hit the same place often enough, he would crack the armour, and he would have access to the in its back, no running if you had no spine.

Suddenly from behind he heard Levi yell out, “FUCK, he’s heading for the castle.”

That spurred Eren on harder, landing blow after blow on the same spot in the centre of Reiner’s back, the titan just running, ignoring his efforts, if anything that pissed Eren off more. He snarled as he threw another punch, his time the armour gave slightly a large crack forming. He grinned, but Reiner had felt it to, and he spun, his arm flying out and it hit, Eren sending him flying straight into the trunk of a tree, before continue his run.

The air was driven out of him, as he sunk inches into the tree, his body screaming at the sudden impact on both his front and back, his wings feeling crushed, grunting he pulled himself out of his little crater and he flexed his wings, muscles were bruised but thankfully no broken bones.

“Is this a holiday I didn’t know about?” Levi asked sarcastically, from where he stood on a branch below him, watching as Eren shook himself and dropped down on the branch beside him.

“Nope, just wasn’t ready for that hit,” Eren admitted as he shook his wings again and straightened them out. “I’ve cracked the back plate, let’s see if I can shatter it now.”

“Enough fucking around then move,” Levi said, but by the time he had finished the sentence the demon was already up and flying, he watched as the clothes the man was wearing shred and fall as sun browned skin turned black, Eren screamed a challenge as he took off after Reiner. A brief moment Levi looked back the way he came to where had stayed with the rest of the scouts with the Colossal, before he took off following the demon.

***

Erwin stared the long way up to the head of the Colossal that was looking down at them, head up near the branches that the scouts would normally reside in at night.

So far, the titan hadn’t moved, just standing there looking down on them all.

“What’s it doing sir?” one scout asked.

“I don’t know,” Erwin answered. “It can’t be he’s pinned, we only have half way down his knees shackles, he must be waiting for something. When a roar echoed back through the forest, and the Colossal began to shake. His twisting, movements pulled the cables to the extreme and the scouts all yelling out that the canons couldn’t take the strain, when the first twang, of snapping metal filled the air, followed by more and more either being ripped from titan flesh or snapping under the pressure. Massive hands reached up and trees groaned as they were pushed against and the Colossal took it’s first step. “GET IN THE TREES HIGHER,” Erwin yelled as he took off, the others on the ground following him, as he climbed higher and higher, till he was at the same level as the titan’s head.

“BLIND IT,” he roared as, the beady eyes followed him. Colossal growled, by his movements to lift his hands to his face was two slow, as a scout darted in, swords slicing through the right eye, a gush of fluid spilling out. The Colossal screamed, Erwin felt his ear drums pop, and the thick trickle of blood started down the sides of his face. “HIS OTHER EYE,” he roared, unsure of how loud he was, but a scout was already moving in, and another agonising scream filled the air as the second eye was slashed. The great behemoth, stumbled as steam poured from its eyes, and it screamed again. When a huge roar echoed from the distance again, and the Colossal stumbled that way running face first into a tree. Landing on a branch he nodded. “Keep this up men,” he said as more scouts landed around him, he saw most of them had blood tracks from their ears as well so he moved to sign language. ‘_Keep him blinded, he can’t do anything if he can’t see_.’ The scouts around him nodded and relayed the message.

He watched as the Colossal stopped moving standing still once more, before its great arms lifted and one went over the back of its nape, and the other over it’s eyes. Erwin raised an eyebrow at this, clearly their weak spots where the same as the regular titans. This was good to hear. But the hand over the eyes may be a problem, but the beast would have to move it if he wanted to be able to see and move.

***

The armoured missed as step as he heard the Colossal’s pained screams. He almost turned around to go back, when another impact into the centre of his back, kept him running, he could feel the armour starting to give, in fact small particles were falling from him as he rain, but he would be in the open soon, he could really run then, lets see if Eren could keep up with him then. He roared his reassurance back to the Colossal and kept running. Suddenly the tree’s thinned out and he roared his success and actually ran now, he pulled away fast from the forest straight for the castle.

Eren was surprised by the sudden speed from the titan, as he flapped harder trying to keep up. Behind him the scouts hit the last tree, and whistled up their horses, grazing not far off. They swung down into their saddles and were in full gallop in a matter of strides, but the Armoured and Eren was pulling away.

Around him, his squad just hoped that Eren could take care of the Armoured before he hit the castle, cause their help was going to come to late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. I know another cliffhanger. I aim to have the next chapter up in a week.
> 
> Thanks to all your lovely reviews as well. angelfromthesky1, 
> 
> BlackCatCakes - yep last time he couldn't just simply cut, so yes a new plan is formed as you could tell from chapter a repeated battering seems to be working so far.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i know, I said i would be a week, before i got the next chapter to you, but i just couldn't put the idea away so here it is, thanks to a public holiday i had the day off to write for you lovely readers. Do enjoy.

_Two large bangs came from the forest as the recruits all paused in their push ups and looked around at each other._

_“What was that?” one asked. _

“What the hell was that?” Jean asked again.

But no one answered all staring to the east, where the forest and the noise was coming from, loud roars followed, and Ymir knew exactly what was coming, her heart hammered in her chest as she looked down to Krista who was right beside her, a small hand coming and grabbing onto her arm.

“Ymir,” she asked her beautiful face turned up looking at her, the image of a long dead woman flickering over it momentarily, before she saw Krista’s face once again, “Are you okay?”

Ymir, just swallowed and nodded, the Colossal and Armoured, couldn’t be hear for her, they didn’t even know who she was, she calmed herself and nodded again, “Yeah I’m fine,” she said looking back up. “But I wonder what that noise was?”

Connie started to run towards the castle. “We can see better from the top of the tower, come on.”

Ymir watched as Jean, Sasha and a couple of the other recruits followed Connie. But Krista didn’t move from her spot, so Ymir stayed as well, she knew what was out there anyway. Apart of her wanted to tell the recruits to run, to hide, but how would she explain what she knew, without giving her identity away. She looked back down to Krista, no she would save her, no matter what she would save Krista, it wouldn’t be like last time not again, the dead woman’s face flickering before her again, not again.

The ground suddenly trembled under their feet, like the mini shock waves off an earthquake, followed by more echoing roars, one sounded like it was getting closer, the other pained far off.

The recruits all clustered together, wondering what they should do, as more and more roars came, the vibrations getting stronger and stronger.

“HOLY SHIT!” Connie’s yell came back down from the to of the tower. “IT’S THE ARMOURED TITAN.” He roared down to them.

“AND THE WINGED MAN,” Sasha jumped up and down pointing out the black blur behind the titan.

Ymir had to see what was going on, who and what exactly was this winged man? And was he a danger to her? Grabbing Krista’s hand she towed her only behind, half running, “Come on,” she pulled a little harder as Krista questioned her. “We need to get to the top of the tower.”

Quickly they climbed the walls, till they reached the top, already the Armoured titan was getting close to close, for Ymir’s liking. “EVERYONE, GET UP HIGH, CLIMB WHATEVER YOU CAN! OR GET INSIDE!”

The recruits scrambled, most heading for the doors to get inside, several climbing the walls, up towards the tower.

“What do we do?” Krista asked, clearly scared.

“We only have one choice, we fight!” Jean said as he stared across the field at the fast-coming titan. “We fight or we die.”

***

Eren growled, the Armoured was fast, he couldn’t get the build up to hit hard enough to keep cracking the back plate, so he fell back slightly and gained altitude, hoping without him right behind him the Armoured might slow, but it didn’t, he just kept running, straight for the castle which was now very close. Eren screamed his challenge from where he was high above, he could see the armoured angle his head slightly to see where he was, before smashing straight through the outer wall like it wasn’t even there. Screams from the top of the tower took his attention to the recruits clustered there, he dove, his wings tight against his body, hitting the wall had slowed the titans speed in fact he was almost at a standstill, as he laid destruction on the castle. Speeding in Eren hit the spot right in the centre of the plate that was already cracked, thankfully it seemed that Reiner took a long time to heal, unlike regular titans. The bone like structure shattered under his fist, as pain flared up his arm, Eren growled as he hung on as the Armoured trashed, his arms reaching up behind as his talons and claws, racked massive gouges in the gaps between the armour. Blood poured freely, as he began to lever a chuck off, pulling muscle with it. The armoured roared as it spun, and slammed itself back, trying to squash Eren between it and the wall.

Letting go Eren flew free, he slipped under the huge arm, as the titan threw itself back against the wall, the tower shaking at the force, making the recruits cry out. Snarling he swiped at the belly, but once more the armour turned his claws. He gained altitude once more, trying to draw the titan away from the wall and free his back for assault once again. But those gold eyes just stared at him, before going straight up to the tower over him and the recruits looking down, lifting off the wall slightly he thrust back. The tower shook, and bricks crumbled around the armoured to the ground.

Realising that he was going to bring the tower down, Eren swooped in but the armoured was waiting and struck out at him, unlike the colossal he was fast, and his arm collided with Eren, sending him flying uncontrollably across the courtyard and into the opposite wall. Groaning Eren pulled himself out of another his shaped crater, snarling he hissed as he watched the armoured pull away from the wall and turn its back to him, as it reached up to grab at the recruits, who screamed and pulled away from the edge. Big mistake showing his back, he launched from the wall, and slammed into the back of the titan, claws gouging even more of the cracked armour away which was just starting to heal. 

*

Krista cried out and clung to Ymir, as the tower shook again, holding Krista to her, her face buried into her chest, she watched as the demon was sent flying.

“EREN!” Sasha called out, as the winged man slammed into the wall, staying still for a moment, but showing no sign of hearing his name.

‘Eren?’ Ymir questions, if it was the Eren that they trained with, thinking it as a possibility, after all she was a human that could transform into a titan, why not into other things as well. Large fingers appeared at the top of the wall and the others around her backed off. But they disappeared again as Eren hit its back and started to claw again, the armoured putting its attention back to the demon.

“Hey look there,” one of the recruits at the far side of the tower said pointing to the rest of the recruits that had gone inside the castle, were on horses and escaping, they had somehow got into the stables. 

“Go,” Jean roared, “GO, down the wall, get to the fields, whilst the winged man is distracting the titan.” The recruits moved quickly, all climbing down fast as Ymir took on last look at Eren, he was being held at bay again, both snarling at each other, trying to get the upper hand. She knew one of them would eventually win, but she wasn’t hanging around to see, and towing Krista along she jumped over the side of the tower and they ran towards the safety of the horses.

BOOM, CRASH, crumble, glancing back over her shoulder, she saw the armoured go straight through the tower, the bricks tumbling around him, as he pushed his way through, those gold eyes settling on the fleeing recruits as he screamed another chunk of his armour being torn from him. “RUN!” she screamed as the titan pulled himself of the rubble and began to run them down, they wouldn’t get far. Stopping she pushed Krista, “RUN, GO!” she screamed. “GO!”

“YMIR NO,” Krista drew he blades. “I WILL STAND WITH YOU.”

Tears ran from Ymir’s eyes, “YOU HAVE TO GO.” Giving one last push to Krista, but it was to late anyway, the armoured was on top of them. Knowing that this could be the last time she got to see or hold Krista the woman probably would want nothing to do with her after, she grabbed her in a quick hug, “I love you,” she whispered, before turning and bitting down on her hand.

*

Eren cursed, this was taking to long, as he watched as the armoured went through the tower, he wasn’t worried about the recruits he had seen them just flee on the horses, at least he didn’t have to worry about them now. And just before he could see the Levi squad starting to get closer to the castle it wouldn’t be long and they would be here as well. Through the bricks he spotted the titans back, a large gouged hole was starting to show the spine, one more hit and he would be able to tear the spine in two and no more running from the armoured for a bit. He had this, he grinned as he launched in again, tearing chunks of muscle away exposing the spine. Just as he was about to strike the armoured shuddered and moved, managing to throw him off, as he bolted. Growling Eren followed, when he heard the screams and saw the recruits, not that he really cared if they died, but Levi would be pissed with him, and right now he was trying to get into his good books.

He dove flying straight for the exposed spine when…

BANG followed by steam filled the air, and the Armoured swung to the side, Eren missing his mark, claws scrapping along armour as he saw another shifter, this one was much much smaller than Armoured maybe five metres tall but currently was crouched over the top of Krista, who was staring up amazed at the titan. It’s head much to big for the rest of its body, greasy hair and an oversized jaw deformed the titans face. There was only one other possible titan shifter here and it had to be Ymir, Eren growled, great now he had to deal with her to. He didn’t even think much of Ymir or even Annie, as they hadn’t been apart of the attack on Shingashina or Trost. Now he was about to pay for that oversite.

Getting ready to attack the smaller titan hopping to take it down easy and quick, it launched straight at the armoured titan, those wiry legs, almost like a frog, as it propelled itself straight up, able to cover a massive distance and fast. It latched onto the throat of the titan and shook its head, letting go and dropping back to the ground as it swung at her. Surprise filled Eren seeing the titan attacking another titan, but he quickly over came this as he joined the battle, now he had a chance, Ymir was distracting the Armoured as he grabbed the spine and yanked hard. The bones cracked and groaned, resisting him, but planting his feet against the back he threw his body away from the titan, as the armoured screamed trying to throw Ymir off his arm, as he tried to stop Eren from snapping his spine, but it was to late. He felt this spine snap and his legs went out from underneath him, toppling forward he fell, Ymir jumping free, as his huge body smashed into the ground.

Eren watched as Ymir landed, spinning and coming straight back in, against the neck of the armoured, the huge mouth opened and locked in around the nape’s armour. But the armoured even down wasn’t giving up, he roared as he lashed his arm out. Sending Ymir flying.

“YMIR,” Krista cried out from where she was watching the battle, the rest of the recruits had stayed and was watching as well. She had to help her friend, and strated to take steps forward. When hands grabbed her.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Jean yelled, his eyes wide, as he watched the titans and the winged man fight.

“I HAVE TO HELP YMIR,” Krista cried out. “I H-HAVE TO TELL – TELL HE SOMETHING BACK,” she said between sobs and tears.

“SHE’S A FUCKING TITAN,” Jean yelled, waving his arms, “I DON’T KNOW HOW, BUT SHE TURNED INTO A FUCKING TITAN. HOW CAN YOU SAY YOU WANT TO SAVE HER, SHE’S BEEN LYING TO YOU THIS WHOLE TIME?”

Krista flinched at that, but she shook her head, “I have to try, she’s still my friend.”

Jean stared at her gob smacked. “FINE die on your own then, I’m not helping.” Turning away he saw Connie and the rest of the recruits looking between him and the battle. 

“They are having trouble getting past his arms, and laying the finally death stroke. If they don’t get in soon, the armoured will heal and he will be back up on his feet again,” Connie said.

“Why don’t we use the horses, we have plenty of rope, why not, get the rope around the arms, and hold the tight?” one of the recruits put in.

“No rope isn’t enough?” Sasha shook her head, “Do we know if there are any titan cables nearby?”

“No, but every third horse has a roll, on their saddles,” another piped up. “There just might be enough, some with the cables, and some with rope, we might be able to by enough time.”

“Right lets, go, everyone with a horse, we will ride around in an arch, just like we were taught in cadets, half to the right half to the left, get the ropes and cables around the armoured’s arms and hands, we have to try and get it pinned for as long as possible.” Sasha said as she drew the plan into the ground.

The recruits all nodded and agreed, some racing back to their horses to see what ropes the had, as Jean stared at them all, “YOUR CRAZY,” he yelled.

“This is why we joined the scouts Jean,” Krista said her face hard, “We fight the titans.”

Knowing he was outmatched Jean just nodded, “Very well let’s do this.”

*

Eren and Ymir tried to get in closer, but the armoured managing to wave off all attempts up to his neck. He could see the recruits riding in fast, ‘what the hell are they doing?’ he thought as he dodged another grab at him. Watching as Sasha at the front of one group and Connie leading the other, split and went around the head of the titan, throwing ropes around his arms, and hands before riding straight out, the combined strength of the horses, pulled the arms taunt to the ground. Seeing their chance Ymir and Eren struck. Ymir got their first, steam was already billowing off her, from the few hits from the armoured, her teeth clenched around the plate and she grunted as she pulled up, every muscle in her body straining, black arms came in front of her as she looked at Eren, watching him help her lift, suddenly the muscles underneath let go with a slurp and a pop, and the titan fell backwards, large chunk of muscle still attached at the plate in her mouth.

Eren growled as he looked down, through the torn muscles he could see the green of the cadets uniform, confused he began to tear, the titan shuddering under him, the arms pulling against the ropes, horses and recruits screaming as they tumbled and got dragged along the ground. A hug hand lifting towards the neck, when Eren finally pulled the last muscle free and there was Reiner, imbedded in the muscles of the neck. Reaching into the burning heat of the muscles he dragged Reiner free, feeling the pull of the muscles where they attached to the man, the arm wobbled and finally collapsed as he tore Reiner completely free of the neck. Grunting he flapped slowly, carrying the limp weight of Reiner, over to the ground, away from the now steaming carcass, grabbing titan cables, he wrapped Reiner from head to toe in them. Watching from the corner of his eyes as Ymir, stumbled over towards him, laying on the ground, he watched as the nape seemed to pull apart on its own and the woman appeared, the same red lines around her eyes as the ones on Reiner. She stumbled to the ground and walked over to him, clearly exhausted. “Gag him, he can’t transform, if he can’t bite and draw blood.” Ymir said as she collapsed onto the ground.

Around them, horses stumbled back to their feet, several stood heads hanging as a leg was held at a wrong angle, so not climbing to their feet at all, necks clearly broken from being dragged. Recruits began pulling themselves upright to, when a blonde flash, went straight past Eren as he tied a piece of normal rope around Reiner’s mouth.

Ymir watched as Krista ran towards her, not believing the fact the young woman threw herself into her arms, and was sobbing against her chest.

“Don’t leave me,” Krista cried, “Don’t leave me,” she hugged Ymir even harder to her, Ymir giving back into the hug, her nose burring into the blonde hair and smelling the unique vanilla and spice that was her Krista. 

Suddenly one of the recuits screamed and Eren looked up to see her bowed over a body, as a horse climbed to its feet, the rider was dead, squashed under the weight of the horse, now that he was looking, a few other recruits he thought had just been thrown, a proper look said that they were dead, either crushed by their horses, or thrown and landed wrong. Others lay around looking shocked, at their broken arms or legs, some crying silently as the clutched the broken limb.

A clatter of hooves had him looking up as Levi and his squad rode in.

*

Levi pushed his horse faster, as they rounded the now destroyed castle, and saw the steaming body of the armoured titan laying on the ground, slowing horses down they trotted in. His eyes taking quick evaluation of the dead and injured recruits and horses, before his eyes found Eren standing over the bound and gagged Reiner who looked to be unconscious.

“You took your time,” Eren called to the happily.

Levi just grunted, as he waved his men to go and check on the injured recruits. 

“I see you made a mess like usual,” he growled, looking over the destroyed castle.

“Hey, that was the titan not me,” Eren pouted.

Levi was about the respond when a giant roar, and the crackle of toppling trees made them all look up, and there emerging from the trees, they could see the head and shoulders of the Colossal.

“FUCK.” Levi swore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay another hanger, geez i am getting a bit to fond of them arent I?
> 
> But sad to say i will not be getting another chapter up tomorrow as back to work for me. I will try to have the next chapter up within a week
> 
> But like always massive thanks to those who have left Kudos and comments.   
Blackcatcakes always good to hear from you
> 
> Goodnight goo, angelfromthesky1, eyeslikeliquidfire thanks and glad that you are enjoying my work


	14. Chapter 14

Hange was finished checking his ears, confirming what he had already knew, burst eardrums, hopefully it wasn't permanent, and it would heal in a few weeks, but it was a nuisance, either way. Looking down Erwin watched as the steam kept coming from the titans covered eyes. Mikasa and Armin landing on the same branch as his, at the same time of the other team leaders. Hange quickly looking over them all as the leaders started to ask questions.

_Commander, who was that recruit? He had wings?” _The man signed.

_His name is Eren, he is a demon. _Erwin answered

_The one that was in Trost? _Another asked.

_Yes, the winged man. _Erwin quickly told how Eren was on their side and that they weren’t to harm him, he was a scout.

The scouts all nodded, when Hange exclaimed, “OOH Look at the big boy, he’s studying us,” pointing down to the Colossal, its eyes were healed and staring up at them through a parting in his fingers.

Erwin was studying the titan, when a scout from an opposite tree, swung in fast, his sword passing through the gap in the fingers slicing into the eye, but the great hand, slapped out, sending the man into an uncontrolled spiral and hit a tree, they could hear his bones crackling on impact, his body going limp and tumbled down to the forest floor.

Erwin ground his teeth as the titan glanced back up at him, and it started to walk forward, one hand staying over its nape, the other shielding it’s eyes.

_Follow for now, don’t take any unnecessary risks, _he ordered. Before he started to follow the Colossal, it was slow, having to worm its way through the trees, especially one eye healing.

Hange moved alongside him, exclaiming out loud, all his unusual features, yelling at Moblit, had he got it, somehow the man was making notes even as he swung from tree to tree. He needed to give the man a raise for putting up with Hange, no one else had lasted this long as their assistant.

Armin pushed ahead slightly his head tilted as he watched the giant move, coming to a stop he looked back at him and waited for Erwin to join him on the branch.

_Sir, what if we sever the limbs, cut behind the joints? Stop it walking? _Armin asked.

Erwin looked down watching the way the titan moved before nodding, turning to the scouts that had all stopped in their various trees around the titan.

_Try and cut the tendons and limbs, go for behind the knees and ankles, _the scouts saluted and began to follow the titan, when a female scout suddenly descended rapidly, spinning straight for the back of the knee, three more following behind her. Suddenly a rapid burst of steam pulsed from the titan and below, they could hear the scouts screaming, before a sudden silence, the Colossal snarled at them, before he kept walking slightly faster now, they were beginning to get into a spot in the forest the trees where getting more spaced. Waiting for the steam to pass, Erwin made sure the titan was far enough, he dropped quickly, others following, landing on the ground he saw his four scouts, the steam had burned them, half the flesh melted off their faces, mouths locked into a silent endless scream.

Even his seasoned scouts looked pale, as they moved their fallen comrades to the side against trees, one man whimpering as an arm fell off as he picked a man up.

_No more attacks, for now, hopefully, Eren and Levi have dealt with the armoured. _Erwin ordered, _Follow and observe only. _

Hange was more somber, but she still called details out for Moblit, aas they followed behind, once the titan seemed to realise it was getting closer and closer to the edge of the forest it moved faster, till its head peaked over the last few trees and it roared, loud. The trees trembling with the vibrations as it moved its hand away from its eyes and pushed forward out into the open, coming to a halt on the last trees, whistling up their horses, Hange actually stopped talking as they saw what was left of the castle. The tower was gone, and what they could see from the distance was just rubble.

“What in the walls?” Erwin muttered, as their horses came to their calls and they swung down into their saddles. In full gallop they followed the Colossal, when a black form took to the air and raced towards the titan.

*

Eren slowed his flight as he drew closer to the titan and hovered in one place, the scouts down far below, rounding the titan but keeping distance just in case, a quick look told him Mikasa and Armin was with them

“BERTOLT,” he yelled, watching as those gold eyes narrowed looking at him, “WE HAVE REINER. YOU HAVE LOST. COME OUT OF YOUR TITAN PEACEFULLY AND SURRENDER, IF NOT AND YOU WILL WANT TO FIGHT. I WILL TEAR YOU FROM YOUR TITAN. YOU DON’T HAVE ANY OF THE DEFENSES THAT THE ARMOURED HAD, YOU WILL LOSE.” Eren watched as the colossal’s eyes just narrowed even more and its arm began make a swipe at him. Dodging easily Eren swooped straight in, smashing his way through the unarmoured skin at its throat.

*

Erwin pulled his horse up along with the rest of the scouts as they watched Eren talk to the titan, but he couldn’t hear what was being said, only that whatever it was probably didn’t work as the titan began to make to swat the demon, but Eren dodged easily and went straight for the throat, quite literally, blood and chunks of meat began to cascade down, as the Colossal screamed or tried to, it’s voice suddenly cutting off, its body twisting and writhing, hands clutching at its neck, when all of the sudden it stiffened and began to topple, as Eren drenched in blood burst out of the back of the neck, Bertolt grasped in his hands. As the mammoth body fell, already disappearing fast into steam, Eren took to flight carrying what looked to be a dead or at least unconscious body. Erwin hoped Bertolt was just unconscious as they wanted answers after all.

*

Eren grabbed handful after handful of the red hot muscle, tearing his way through the neck, the colossal was no test to him, he didn’t have the armour that he couldn’t get through, finally he saw Bertolt as he peeled the last muscle between them, he just stared at him, his eyes wide in disbelief, “No, it- it’s not possible,” he uttered, pulling back slightly, but the muscles attached to his face and arms held him in place.

Eren grinned, teeth on display, “You better fucking believe it,” and punched Bertolt hard in the face, the man’s eyes rolling back in his head as he slumped. The world began to tilt and Eren realised the titan was beginning to topple. Slashing through the muscle holding Bertolt he began to dig again, this time straight out, the fresh air was cool against his skin as he gouged out of the titans neck with a spray of blood, looking down he saw Erwin staring up at him with the rest of the scouts, Mikasa and Armin also among them.

Descending rapidly, and as soon as his feet hit the ground, he dropped his burden. “Secure him,” he growled, “And gag him.” The blood was steaming off him as he moved straight to Mikasa, spotting the dried blood on either side of her face.

“What happened?” he asked bluntly, as his fingers gently cupped her chin and turned her face from side to side.

Mikasa gently pulled her chin from his hand, “We were too close to the Colossal when he screamed, our ear drums are damaged.”

Eren frowned her voice sounded off, like she wasn’t aware how loud she was talking, looking over, he saw that Armin had the same blood tracks.

“Eren,” Erwin called, and Eren frowned, even his voice sounded wrong, he turned to spot the same bloody trails, a quick look around the others he saw most to had the same marks. His eyes going back to Erwin, at the feet of his horse was Bertolt bound and gagged. Two scouts picked him up and slung him over the back of a horse. 

Eren walked over, “Meet us at the castle,” Erwin stated, as he kicked his horse forward the one carrying Bertolt running along behind his, most of the scouts followed only a few stayed when they saw Eren motion for Mikasa and Armin to stop.

“Eren, we have to move,” Armin said flustered, as he watched Commander Erwin ride off.

Eren just glared at him, he wanted to take care of Mikasa first, now that the danger had passed, he needed to make sure his contractor was okay.

“OY demon, Eren, whatever the fuck you are, get moving,” one of the senior scouts ordered.

Eren just ignored him, as he caressed Mikasa’s face again, now he had time to feel through their bond, him not being so focused on battle he could feel her slight pain. He bit his own arm and raised the bleeding wrist to her lips. Mikasa knowing what he wanted her to do, took a quick lick.

Tingles ran through her body, all the days aches and pains disappearing, along with the ache and dull roar that was coming from her ears muting the sounds around her. Suddenly her ears gave a small pop and everything was back to the way it should be. By now Eren had fed Armin some of his blood as well and the blonde was sighing in relief as his ears were healed.

“Did you just drink his blood?” one scout asked, disgust in his voice, but his tone louder than it should be.

“My blood has healing properties,” Eren answered, looking Mikasa over again, but she just pushed his hand away, saying that she was all good.

“DID IT WORK?” a different scout asked the pair.

“Yes,” Armin nodded, talking normally now.

The scout that exclaimed at the blood drinking looked uncertain before turning her gaze back to the demon, he was terrifying really, solid black skin, well-muscled, not fat in sight, huge wings dragging along the ground, as emerald green eyes shone from that inky black face, wicked sharp teeth grinning at her. But they had a weakness, and their loss of healing was not a weakness you could afford as a scout, swallowing her pride, she asked? “Any chance of you healing us?”

“Even if it means drinking my blood?” the demon asked half condescending.

But she supposed she deserved it. “Well there are no side effects, right? Like somehow tying me to you? Like you won’t own our souls or anything right?”

Eren blinked in surprise before he looked at Armin and Mikasa.

“Erwin explained who and what you were back in the forest, we didn’t need the scouts attacking you as well.” Armin answered his unspoken question.

Shrugging he turned back to the scout, “No side effects, it will just heal you, you will not be tied to me in anyway.” He lifted his healed wrist and bit into it, blood flowing freely he offered it to the woman, “Here drink, one lick, you don’t need much.” The woman hesitated, “Drink now, or don’t I will not care if your ears never heal or not.”

That moved the scout forward and with a hesitant lick, she gasped, all the scouts went rigid, but it felt good, warmth settled through her, healing all the aches and pains that she didn’t even realise she had, her ears giving a slight pop as they healed. She laughed, “I feel amazing,” looking up at the demon, “Like I’m almost years younger.”

Eren laughed, “Your not,” he replied, “But all your simple injuries are healed.”

“It’s amazing,” she exclaimed, “I feel amazing.”

“Best drug you can get,” Eren chuckled.

The rest of the small group of scouts all lined up then, Eren having to reopen his wrist several times, but finally everyone was healed, and just about bouncing around in their skins.

“Right,” Eren said impatiently, Erwin would have reached the castle by now, “Let’s go,” he took to the air, as the scouts remounted and followed him.  
  
*************

Flying over the courtyard he watched as scouts finished tying Bertolt still unconscious to a chair, Reiner already bound beside him. Gently he landed as the horses rode in behind him.

Levi was standing next to Erwin, his face trying to stay impassive as he studied the man’s ears. “These will take weeks to heal, dammit Erwin.” He growled, concern in his voice.

“OH Eren can heal that,” the female scout, first to try his blood called out.

“Excuse me?” Hange turned, “Are you saying that our amazing demon, has some hidden healing skills that he hasn’t told us about?” she squealed.

“My blood,” Eren walked past her, “It heals humans.” He bit his arm and offered it to Erwin. But Levi’s hand knocked his arm away, “You are not going to trick him into making a contract with you.”

Eren rolled his eyes, but dropped his arm to his side.

“Captain Levi,” the woman scout saluted. “He healed all of us, we don’t feel compelled at all to do anything, “Eren said that it wouldn’t do anything but heal us and he was right. We all feel amazing.”

Erwin sighed and just grabbed Eren’s arm and took a mouthful of the blood that was dripping. “Wait,” Eren went to stop him from swallowing, “You don’t need that much,” he said to late.

Erwin froze and he shivered, his eyes lighting up with energy, Levi growling and shoved Eren back, “What did you do fucker?”

“Nothing, I just said –“

“Levi,” Erwin suddenly spoke over the top of their bickering. All eyes turned to Erwin but the man was staring at Levi. “I love you,” he said a small smile actually on his face.

“A-ha right,” Levi arched an eyebrow.

“No,” Erwin seemed more determined as he took a step closer to Levi, “I mean it. I love you. All of you. Even you tea cup collecting fetish you have.” 

Hange and a few scouts began to snigger. 

“Enough Erwin”. Levi began twitching his finger a little against his leg. 

“I really, really, really, do Levi.” He reached up and tugged his fingers through his hair. Unsettling the well Combe oiled hair slightly. 

“Best if you just say yes Levi,” Eren winced, “It’s like he is high at the moment, he has way to much energy running through him, and just about any inhibitions he has in gone.”

“So, you drugged him?” Levi deadpanned.

“Yes and no, humans are just not designed to have this much engery running through them,” he frowned his eyes watching Erwin as he was making weird arm movements trying to get Levi’s attention.

“I really do love you,” he said again.

“Alright I get it,” Levi nodded. As Hange began to build to a cackle. The other scouts sensing Levi’s growing irritation had already stopped sniggering and actually took a step away from the man. 

“How much do you love him Erwin?” Hange called out. Making Levi shoot an ‘shut up’ glare at her. But it was enough to change Erwin’s direction of though and he walked to her. But once he had started, he couldn’t stop. The scouts all watched as the once so reserved man paced. He was talking so fast the actually couldn’t understand him anymore. Which was probably good as an occasional word of Levi. Love. Forever slipped in. It seemed he was still declaring his undying affections. The man was almost up to a slow jog. His hands had run through his hair that much. It was a dishevelled mess. 

Levi’s fingers and foot had been making a continuous drumming motion. His eyes locked onto the now almost running Erwin. 

All the scouts had since backed to the far side of the ruined courtyard. It was much safer to be near a potential collapsing pile of rubble than the captain. Well, all but Hange the woman was almost rolling around on the floor laughing. But she was insane and had no self-reservation instincts in the slightest.

“Fix him”. Levi growled. “You did this fix him NOW!”

Eren just pouted and walked so he was in Erwin’s path. The man just tried to go around him. But he reached out and two hands grabbed swinging arms. He sipped at the Erwin’s energy till the man noticeably calmed. And his eyes lost the feverish look. 

“Feeling better”. Eren asked. 

Erwin blinked as he looked. Down at Eren then around the courtyard. His cheeks coloured minutely as he realised what he had done. 

Clearing his throat, he looked down and saw his uniform all messed up. Quickly he ran his hands over his shirt tidying it up quickly as he walked over the Levi. 

Hange was still cackling, tears running down her cheeks as she took off her glasses and wiped them away. 

“I’m sorry,” he began to say when Levi put his hand up. 

“We will not talk of this EVER,” he spat towards Hange. “Ever Hange, I mean it.” 

“And you. Never pull a stunt like that again.” He said to Eren. 

“Hey! How was I know he would just grab my arm and take a full mouthful of my blood, you two were arguing?” Eren protested

“Never again.” Levi growled and Eren just backed up hands in the air in mock surrender. 

“Fix your hair”. Levi said glancing up at Erwin’s head. 

The man’s hand went up and found a head a disarrayed and tangled locks. 

He patted it down but it wasn’t much better. Short of a shower, new oil and a comb this was as good as it would get. 

“My turn,” Hange squealed as she recovered from her giggles and ran towards Eren. 

The demon cut his arm. But he gathered only a single drop of blood on it, the woman pouted but took it, exclaiming at how amazing his blood properities had to be, to be able to heal like this, “You have to let me take blood samples Eren, I have to know what casues the rapid healing, if it can be recreated into a serum……” 

“Remind me to never let her take a sample of his blood without one of us there to watch.” Levi nodded at Erwin’s deceleration as Eren let the rest of the scouts get his blood to heal. Hange still waffling on in the background, yelling at Moblit here and there making the poor man who was scrambling in his writing to keep up with the mad scientists’ thoughts.

Finally, all scouts healed from their various injuries and ears blown. Hange turned to him, “Can you heal the recruits? The broken legs and arms?”

Eren shook his head. “No, I can do small injuries but not broken bones, the energy needs to pass through the human body fast, it rapid heals, it doesn’t end well for broken bones, or even missing limbs, nor can I bring the dead back to life. In a few weeks when the bones are set and mending then I could help but now, no.”

“Scouts, scan the castle, find whatever provisions you can. Tonight, we will camp beside the castle, and tomorrow we’ll head back to Trost, of salvage anything. The scouts saluted them and moved off, taking their horses with them, Hange, Moblit, stayed behind, with Erwin, Eren and Levi. “Grab some water, let’s rouse these two.”

“One moment,” Eren said, walking off, “We have a third titan shifter to grab, first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo hoo I'm on a roll, just about got the next three/four chapters planned out and half written. i just can't seem to get the story down fast enough, sadly a thing called work seems to get in the way. heehehe i suppose got to pay the bills some way
> 
> But hope your enjoyed this chapter. hopefully have the next up on the weekend sometime. 
> 
> Let me know what you think


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone. (6 May 2020 it was changed) i have changed a little bit of the last chapter, nothing major but added a little bit more fun to the Erwin drinking Eren’s blood scene. So if you want to read it, just go back and catch up.

_“Grab some water, let’s rouse these two.” _

_“One moment,” Eren said, walking off, “We have a third titan shifter to grab, first.” _

Eren found Ymir, sitting with the rest of the recruits, she was laying back, reclining against some saddle packs.

“NOOOOO,” Krista screamed as she bolted across the yard, the wet canteen in her hand indicating she had just come from the well. “YOU CAN’T,” she raced between him and Ymir, who had opened her eyes and was beginning to stand up. “She has done NOTHING WRONG EREN. She SAVED me, SAVED the recruits and HELPED YOU DEFEAT the Armoured titan. You CAN’T just HURT her, she is GOOD, no matter what she can turn into.” Krista glared at him, her arms outside in an attempt to stop him from getting to Ymir. “PLEASE EREN,” she begged, “Don’t, don’t hurt her, she-“ she started to cry, “She is my friend, may-maybe more than just a friend,” she said remembering Ymir saying that she loved her. “Please, please don’t take her away from me. Your different, you’re not human, you’re not a titan, but not human, please you have to understand.”

Eren just waited letting Krista rambled on, as the other recruits who could stand, stood between him and Ymir.

Ymir was shocked as many of them, she didn’t even really know or may have actually been downright dismissive of in cadets where standing up for her, standing up even though they knew what she was.

“Eren,” Connie said, “You’re not going to kill her, are you?” he asked hesitantly.

A hush fell over the group, as they all stared at the demon.

“No,” Eren answered, “I’m not, and right now, we only want to talk to her. Reiner and Bertolt will be waking soon, and we want you there to collaborate any information that is given to us.”

“Us?” Krista questioned, her arms lowering, and Ymir started to push her way through the group coming up to beside Krista.

“Captain Levi and Commander Smith,” Eren answered. “Hange and Moblit will be there as well.”

“And after, if I can’t answer what you want to know?” Ymir asked herself. 

“You helped me take down Reiner, you have eaten or killed any of the recruits,” he paused for a moment, “Can you at least tell me, where you ever in league with Reiner or Bertolt?”

“No,” Ymir answered, “I was never in any kind of relationship with those two.”

Eren narrowed his eyes at the implication of those words but nodded. “If you come with me, I will put in a good word with Erwin and Levi. If they still want you dead, due to your assistance I will give you a chance to escape. However, you ever come back to the walls, or cause grievance to my humans I will not hesitate to kill you.”

Ymir nodded, “Agreed,” she said before taking a step to follow Eren, but Krista grabbed onto the closest arm to her with both hands.

“You can’t,” she exclaimed.

“She’ll be fine for tonight Krista,” Eren said.

The blonde couldn’t let Ymir go, Jean coming up to her and tugged her hands free gently, holding the girl as she sobbed, Ymir following Eren, hoping, trusting the winged man, that she would see Krista again.

******

Bertolt and Reiner were awake when he and Ymir walked back into the courtyard, he had snatched a pair of pants from a pack of an unknown scout along the way and pulled them on, his human skin replacing the jet black, as he walked, only his wings staying out.

“So, this is our third shifter.” Erwin said as a statement not a question. “We heard that you helped Eren bring down Reiner, why?”

“It’s a long story, sir,” Ymir saluted. “But in the short, I ran away, and came here to Mitras, I met Krista and she became everything to me, I couldn’t let her die, even if it meant my own death.”

“Krista?”

“One of the other recruits.”

“Ah yes the little blonde woman,” Erwin nodded. “Eren obviously trusts you at this stage, promise me you won’t intently do any harm to my soldiers until we can properly work out what to do with you. But if you join us, officially, you will be a scout, and you will have the protection of the scouts. Betray us and you will die.”

“As long as Krista is with me as long as she wants me around, you will have no complaints from me, sir.”

Erwin nodded, before he turned back to the two restrained men.

Eren pointing to Ymir to take the third seat, obviously to be integrated, but lacking the restraints the other two bore.

“Bertolt Hoover, Colossal Titan. Reiner Braun, Armoured Titan. You have both been caught and this is your trial, you are guilty of mass murder, of Shingashina and Trost, do you deny this?”

Eren pulled the gags free of both their mouths. “Try anything, try to transform and I will gut you. Understand?”

Reiner and Bertolt just glared up at him.

“Don’t worry Ymir said, we can’t transform this close to turning back. And it is border dark, like normal titans we can’t move our titan form after dark, its even hard to transform.”

“SHUT UP TRAITOR,” Reiner yells at Ymir, Levi moved and punched him hard in the nose, Reiner grunted and glared up at the man, blood dripping from his nose, steam already healing the break.

“Where do come from,” Erwin asks, casually like Levi hadn’t done a thing.

Reiner just laughs as he spits blood, “Not telling you anything.”

Erwin turns his attention to Bertolt who just turns his head away. “Just kill us, we will not talk.”

“They come from way beyond the walls, a titan city, Marley, humans and shifters living together under the rule of King Zeke.” Ymir said.

Reiner growled at her, Levi punched him again, blood trickling from his nose again.

“Do you know these two personally? Or who or what they were, when you saw each other in cadets?” Erwin asked.

“No,” Ymir shook her head. “The Colossal and Armoured titan were a woman and a different man, but who looked similar to you,” she nodded to Bertolt, “A father? Brother?” she shrugged when Bertolt didn’t answer, “but it wasn’t these two, I had never met them before cadets. And I didn’t know they were shifters like me.”

“Why are you here in Mitras and why did you help us? Long explanation this time please.”

Ymir sighed, “I ran away, I didn’t want to be there anymore. She paused for a moment. I fell in love with a woman, her name was Alina, we lived together outside of the city, we had a small house in the countryside, I wanted to be away from the Kings court, all the gossiping and backstabbing, it wasn’t the life for me. But the King, he started to go insane,” Reiner and Bertolt growled at this and Levi punched Reiner again and shoved the gag back in his mouth, Eren retying Bertolt’s, before Erwin motioned, he to go on. Ymir looked down at her hands in her lap, “he started rambling about the world and how they should supreme domination. He talked about taking Mitras, at that time, all this place was large walls and plenty of humans, I didn’t care about Mitras, or the King’s more and more stupid ideas, but he ever acted on them, never once did he tell us to go out and attack to take the city. He only ordered us to come to his court day after day after day ranting, I was getting sick of it, tired of his waffling, I was already considering leaving then. I talked to Alina about leaving one night, she agreed, we would take our child and run away, the next day the King ordered all of his shifters to come at once, I stood there in line, my wife and child, behind me, our thing packed and ready to go back in our house.” Ymir smiled softly as she thought of them.

“A child?” Erwin questioned, confusion clear in his tone, she did say a relationship with two women after all.

Ymir laughed, “My wife carried the baby, we invited a man, into our bed till she fell pregnant, he knew what he was there for and was happy to help, he left the moment we knew that she was with child. A baby boy, he was beautiful, dark hair, we called him Julian, after her father, as we stood there, the king making his speech about the world when our son began to cry, he was hungry you see,” tears started to fall from her eyes, falling onto her hands where they clenched tight into fists in her lap. “The king was so angry, that he was interrupted, he ordered his guards to take her. I stepped forward to block them but his son, the attack titan, he never leaves his titan form. I don’t know how he maintains it, but I have never seen him leave it, he even sleeps in his titan at night. But he reached over and grabbed my wife and child, and squished them in his hand.” Ymir choked off a sob, “I held her, held her as she died in my arms, our son, our perfect little boy was already dead, only four months old. But as I held her and she spoke of our dream quietly of escape, the KING,” she spat the word, anger replacing the hurt, her eyes shining with rage as she looked back up at the listening scouts. “he kept talking, like it hadn’t happened. I hated him, I hated him in that moment with every fibre of my body, gathering my dead wife and son in my arms I left the hall, he didn’t even care, just kept on rambling.” Ymir drew a shaky breath as she calmed herself. “I buried Alina and Julian, near our house. Grabbed my bag and left, I have never looked back,” she stared straight at Erwin, “Kill everyone of those bastards I don’t care. I will help you, but I will never go back to working for him every again.” Ymir shook herself like throwing off a bad chill, “I wondered alone for awhile after that, grieving, almost two years I wandered for, when I saw the walls of Maria in the distance, I wanted human companionship again, so I climbed the walls, slipped into Shingashina. I lived peacefully for a while till those two appeared, I thought that the King had found me and I was going to be dragged back. So, I ran with the others, got to the boats for Trost. But the assault stopped and didn’t hear or see anything for another five years. In that time, I met Krista, we became friends and when she had decided to join the military, I went with her. Next thing Trost happened and well hear we are.”

“There’s nothing that you can sense in each other letting you know they’re a shifter?” Hange questioned.

“No,” Ymir shook her head.

Reiner whilst Ymir was talking managed to work his gag free. “You should have died with your pathetic wife,” he spat, but was hit in the face again by Levi, whose nose burst completely this time and started to bleed everywhere, Levi tsking in disgust as a few drops of blood landed on his hand.

Ymir lunged at Reiner, but Eren caught her around her waist and pressed her back in the chair. He just stared at her, waiting for her to settle. Calm as she could be Ymir nodded and Eren let her go.

“Why did you attack Shingashina? Wait five years then attack Trost?” Erwin asked.

Ignored he looked at Ymir, who shrugged and shook her head, she had no idea either.

“How many Titan shifters are there?”

Reiner hawked and spat spot and phlegm at Erwin, earning him another hit, this time to his eye. Levi even seemed to be enjoying himself.

Ymir sighed, “There are eight of us.” (A.N: I know in manga there is nine but I’m not using the founding titan)

“Fucking bitch,” Reiner snarled, Eren this time walking up behind Reiner and grabbed his jaw, slamming his mouth shut, no matter how much he wiggled and pulled, Eren’s grip held tight. “Shut the fuck up,” Eren growled into his ear.

“There’s us three, the Colossal or Colossus as he was called back in Marley. His predecessor was not as tall as Bertolt is, but each new titan of the line generally has the same powers.”

“Wait, hold up,” Hange butted in, “predecessor? You can transfer the titan powers?”

“Yes,” Ymir nodded, “There is eight shifters, always been nine. When we die our powers are gifted to the next in line, generally a family member a son, daughter, niece that sort of thing.” Ymir’s next line was fully of sarcasm, “Meant to be a great honour.” She snorted, before continuing, “But each titan seems to have their own traits, small differences to each wielder, but more or less the same. The Colossus, is generally around sixty metres tall, has a ability to produce steam, at such a high velocity it is like a bomb,” Erwin frowned as he remembered his men killed back in the forest, he had sent their bodies to be retrieved earlier.

“Next is Reiner, the Armoured Titan. Around fifteen metres, ability to harden skin into armour like plates, also able to run at extreme speeds with the stamina to keep it up for long distances.”

“There’s me the Jaw Titan, generally smaller in height, with disproportional limbs, I am good climber, my jaw is great for ripping and tearing.”

The female titan, Silvana Tiliaos in the fifteen-metre range, built like the colossus, for strength and speed, is also able to make armour like the colossus, and the only titan that will only take to a female form, don’t ask me why, its just how it is. She is also good at running, but doesn’t have the stamina like the colossus.

Cart titan, Pieck Finge, now she is weird, it was a woman when I was there last, but in titan form she walks on all four limbs, has better endurance than all the others and the king keeps her at his side at all times, usually carrying anything he wants moved around.

War Hammer Titan, Roselio Tybur (I can’t find her full name in manga only know she is a Tybur) fifteen-metre range, was a man last time, he can make a hammer, from his own flesh, much like the armour, he uses this to break and tear down anything in his path, very destructive.

Then the Kings son, I don’t know his name, his age, or what he even looks like, nobody does, I’ve never seen him out of titan form ever, like I said before he even sleeps in his titan form. He is called the Attack titan, fifteen metre, and he is built for combat. There was rumours that he couldn’t even come out of his titan anymore, he was permanently shifted.

And last is the King. The Beast Titan. He is strange even for a titan shifter, he is more animal than human looking.”

“Meaning?” Erwin asked when she paused.

“He is covered in fur, and he is around seventeen metres tall, but his arms are way to long for his body, they dangle around down his knees, and unlike the rest of us, he can speak in his titan form.”

They waited a moment after Ymir had stopped to process the information.

“Do you know of anymore titan shifters in Mistras?”

Ymir shook her head, “No idea, I haven’t seen any of the past shifters I knew, but that doesn’t mean anything these two are different inheritors the rest could be as well.”

“Annie Leonhardt,” Eren said, Reiner resumed struggling at the name. “She smells like these three. She could be a shufter.”

“And you didn’t think that this might be important information before this?” Levi drawled.

“I wasn’t sure until recently, and that was because I smelt these two titan forms and could smell the residue on their human forms. But these three all have a faint smell, that says they are different, it’s the same smell almost between them and Annie has it to.”

“What kind of smell?’ Hange asked.

Eren cocked his head, “Hmm, it’s hard to explain, its human and titan mixed together but that’s not quite right either, it’s an off kind of smell actually.”

“Real descriptive,” Levi said sarcastically.

“Doesn’t matter, Eren is probably the only one with a sense of smell strong enough anyway. Where is this Annie Leonhardt?”

“She joined the MP’s” Eren answered. 

“So out of our reach right this moment, she can wait, we have more important issues right now.” Erwin motioned for Eren to lose his grip on Reiner.

“Co-operate with us, and you will see dawn,” Erwin leaned over, “Why did your King have you attack Mitras?”

“Go fuck yourself,” Reiner growled. Bertolt just continued staring at him lap.

Eren growled. “Enough of this bullshit,” he rounded the chair and stood in front of Reiner, “Answer their questions. Or I will force the questions out of you. And believe me you won’t like it.” He slapped Bertolt around the base of his skull, “look up and talk” he snapped.   
Reiner just starting laughing. “You can’t make us do shit.”   
  
Eren just smiled at that. “Oh, we will see about that.” He grabbed a fistful of Reiner’s hair, sat in his lap and began to kiss him, the man grunting trying to pull away.   
  
“What the actually fuck Eren do you think you’re doing?” Levi spat.  
  
But Eren ignored him. He slowly was sucking the energy from Reiner. He didn’t need to kiss the man for this. But he wanted to make a show for Bertolt, he wanted to see what he could do to him, he would talk after this. Like always the joy of power rushing into him made him shudder. Images flickered out of the side of his mind, usually he let them pass, unseen. But this time he grabbed them and watched as Reiner’s memories passed through his thoughts. It was true for humans; their life did flash before their eyes as they died. He embraced the memories. Like always the ones filled with happiness shot past but plenty with pain were there.  
  
_A tiny Reiner coaxed into eating the spine of his death mother as she laid on her funeral bed. Tears running down his eyes as he chewed. A large hand caressing his shoulder. Edging him on. He had to eat it all. The whole spine.  
  
A needle taking his spinal fluid. Pain of the needle as it puncher his back.  
_  
_The dark desire as he is told he had to reproduce; his child would be the next to inherit the armoured Titan after him. A woman already picked for him. As he opened the door to the bedding room, the young woman looking up and smiling at him._

More and more memories flew past, as he fed. Till finally he pulled back, gasping at the power rush. He giggled slightly, his eyes closed as he rode the power wave, climbing off the now still Reiner, he turned opening his eyes to see everyone watching him with either horror or disgust. Levi’s face was blank. Bertolt began to scream and struggled in his bonds.  
“What did you do to him?” Bertolt screeched.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I am using some of the names from the Manga with Marley, but that’s it, just so I don’t have to think up of new people, they already exist in manga so I am using them. There is not other side of the sea, it is just Mitras and this other ‘city’ that the titans live in. more explained later. But don’t think of the manga, outside of how the characters look and their names, that is it.
> 
> But i hope you enjoy another chapter, more questions and answered next time 
> 
> let me know what you think.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it took me a few days, but here it is the next chapter. Do enjoy
> 
> And remember everyone, they new characters coming in, may have the same names as people in the manga/anime, just remember they only look the same as in the anime/manga, there backstories have changed.

_More and more memories flew past, as he fed. Till finally he pulled back, gasping at the power rush. He giggled slightly, his eyes closed as he rode the power wave, climbing off the now still Reiner, he turned opening his eyes to see everyone watching him with either horror or disgust. Levi’s face was blank. Bertolt began to scream and struggled in his bonds._ _  
“What did you do to him?” Bertolt screeched._

Eren just stood watching the scouts, Levi was blank faced and telling him nothing, Erwin almost achieved this but his eyes crinkled, and the tiniest amount of fear shone through. Moblit didn’t even bother hiding his fear, his eyes flickering between him and Reiner behind him, his notebook has slipped between his fingers, but Hange caught it. The scientist, wasn’t scared but there was defiantly something there, something like she was trying to decide if he was suddenly to dangerous, and he may have to be put down. Ymir, just sat staring at Reiner, she had seen and done just as bad, and didn’t seem overly fazed. The entire time, Bertolt was screeching, struggling in his restraints trying to get free and he wanted to run, run away as far as he could from Eren and never see him again. “Please, please, please,” he begged, looking at everyone but the back of the demon, “Please I’ll tell you ANYTHING. Just don’t – don’t let him do THAT TO ME.” Bertolt was freaking out.

After making sure none of the scouts suddenly got an idea to attack, Eren turned back to Bertolt, slapping him across the face. “Shut up, I’m not going to, unless you don’t answer the rest of our questions.” Bertolt just nodded, fast and frequently, his eyes wide as he looked back at Reiner and sobbed.

Reiner was still alive, but his breathing was harsh and unsteady, like he was struggling to fill his lungs. His head lolled on his shoulders, like he no longer had an energy left, and nor did he, Eren had drained almost all his energy after all. Of course, with that drain came side effects, he had drained everything, muscle and fat had wilted under the energy loss, the once strong face had lost its chiseled jaw. The skin over his face was wrinkled and as it clung to bone, cheek bones standing out, as those blue eyes, now dull, couldn’t even focus on anything, were sunk deep into the eye cavities.

Clothes that once clung to strong and large muscles, hung from a skeletal frame, even the once tight cables, slipped free and pooled in Reiner’s lap or at his feet, but the man had no energy to even lift his head properly let alone run, in short he was emaciated. He wasn’t dead, he wouldn’t even die from this, as long as they fed him and gave him water of course. Give him a few weeks and beside the extreme muscle loss his mind and body would be functional again.  
  
“What did you do?” Bertolt whimpered, looked between him and Reiner. “You killed him.” Bertolt sobbed.  
  
“No. He isn’t dead.” Eren crouched in front of Bertolt.

“NO GET HIM AWAY FROM ME!” he screamed, throwing himself so hard back in the chair it toppled.

Erwin finally shook himself and moved over. His hand rested on Eren’s shoulder. “Stand back,” he ordered, and Eren moved away from Bertolt. Watching as Erwin righted his chair.

“Please, ask me anything, I’ll tell you, I’ll tell you it all, just don’t let him near me.” Bertolt was shivering, his shoulders slumped.

“Why do you need to eat the spines?” Eren asked remembering the way the smaller Reiner ate the body.

Bertolt looked at him in shock. “You human’s lives flash before your eyes as you die, I saw his life Bertolt. Now,” his hand caressed, the back of Reiner’s head, “why the spines?”

“I’m not- not sure how it works. All I know is when the last titan shifter dies, we have to eat the spine, all of it.” Bertolt gushed out.

A quick glance across at Ymir and the woman nodded.

But Eren didn’t hear the pen scratching against the paper. “Moblit,” he said, “You might want to write this down, I could be important.”

The man jumped and seemed to shake himself, taking the notebook, Hange held out for him, he quickly found the page he was on before and began to scribble. 

“Reiner ate his mother, what about you?”

“My older brother.”

Eren glanced at Ymir, “My father,” she answered.

“Why are you here?” Erwin asked.   
  
“Our king ordered us to infiltrate the human complex. We were too slowly destroying the walls. Till only the inner district was left. We were then to report back to the king. He would then as an army invade. Any of the surviving outer towns would be rounded up along with the inner district.”  
  
“What are the uses of these humans that remained?”  
  
More tears slipped down Bertolt’s face; he knew his neck answer would be damming. “You are to be farmed. The king needs humans to turn more titans.”

“Why?”

Bertolt shook his head, “We, we live on an island, the world is massive, you are the last humans anywhere, the rest of the world is empty of humanity. I don’t know why the King wants you all gone, but he does, and he will get it.”

The scouts all paused, as a syringe taking the spinal fluid passed Eren thoughts. “The spinal fluid?” He asked. “Is this how your king does it?”  
  
“Yes,” Bertolt nodded. “He has created titans from all of us shifters. It’s said that’s how the walls were created. Once humans and titan shifters lived together in harmony. But along the way somewhere mindless titans were formed. And started attacking the humans. So, the colossus of the time, got humans willing to give up their freedom. Turning them into giants and standing together they formed the walls of Mistras. The armoured and female titan are able to harden their skin turned more humans and those titans placed along the ring of titans set the titans hard as stone.”  
  
Bertolot looked up to see everyone staring at him. Even Molbit had stopped writing.  
  
“You’re saying the walls are massive titans?” Erwin asked. Fear clearly in his voice.  
“Yes”. Bertolt nodded, he saw the way the scouts looked at each other Eren stepping forward. “They’re DEAD,” he squealed, as Eren caressed the back of his neck. “Long dead. When a shifter dies any mindless Titan that was formed of his or her fluid dies as well.”  
  
“Why didn’t the walls disappear then?” Hange inquired.   
  
Bertolt shook his head. “They were hardened into place. Their very bodies turned to stone”.  
  
“You are being awfully giving of this information.” Levi sounded suspicious.

Bertolt shuddered, as he looked across to Reiner, “Don’t let him do that to me”, he begged, “please don’t let him do that to me.”

“Why the fuck not, because of you, thousands, hundreds of thousands are dead, why shouldn’t I let him, suck your energy out of you, let you linger for years, suffering in pain?” Levi growled.  
Bertolt whimpered as Levi leaned over him, you deserve it, you’re a murderer.

Just then the smell of urine filled the air, as Reiner whimpered, a wet patch forming at the front of his pants and down the inside of his legs. Levi made a disgusted face and pulled away from the bound man.

“What do you know of the walls?” Hange asked Ymir.

The woman shrugged, “The same, it’s a nursery rhyme we have been told as children, but I do remember one year, they had the female titan and the armoured before Reiner, they were hardening normal titans into shells, the king tried to command them to move, but they didn’t, they are still there at least they were when I left, standing like statues.”

“Why are there some titans like you clearly capable of thought? When the normal titans just seem to focus on eating humans?” Hange continued the questions.   
  
“I don’t know,” Bertolt answered. “All I know is the king wants as many mindless titans as he can make. He is able to control them you see. None of the rest of us can. No matter if they were made from us or not.”  
  
They look at Ymir, who nods, “This is true. He makes as many, titans from our spinal fluid as he can.”

“How?” Hange asks.

“He injects it into their spine. I don’t know why only eight of us are able to maintain thought, but no matter who makes the mindless ones, we can’t control them. But he can, for some reason he is able to keep the titans at bay, back at the Marley.”

“Tell me about the city?”

“Its not a city, really, not like here, it’s a massive cave system, deep inside a mountain, extremely defendable. Only two large entrances and exits, big enough for the king to move in and out freely in his titan form, the Colossus it’s the only one of us that can’t transform in the city.

The city itself is in the centre of the mountain. Its hollow, a huge cavern that stretches from the bottom all the way up to the top, you can actually see the sky. We don’t know who built it. It wasn’t any of us, maybe a left over of the time before the titans. But the inside of the mountain is spiralled,” she moved her finger in a spiral like motion, “From the ground floor right to the top, and the entire way is houses, all carved out of the stone of the mountain. We farm outside and there is a river nearby that supplies all the water we need. King Zeke keeps all the titans at bay, so the farmers can do their work without being attacked.”

“Do you know where on a map it is?”

Ymir shrugged, “Probably not exact location, but a rough idea.”

Erwin nods, before turning back to Bertolt.

They continue to question the man, but he couldn’t give them any real information on the King, nor any more information on the titan shifters, Ymir knowing the same people that held the titans as Bertolt.

*

Standing to the side Erwin looked over to Bertolt who was slumped in his chair, Reiner was twitching sporadically and drooling, his pants still wet from where he had lost control before. Turning his gaze back to Ymir, the woman staring at him.

“Your going to kill them?” she asked.

“Yes,’ Erwin just nodded.

“Who will you give their titan powers to?” Ymir asked.

“No one,” Eren stepped in here, glaring at Erwin. “All titans are to die; this is including shifters. It is just the spine that needs to be consumed right?” he asked looking at Ymir.

The woman nodded, “Yes, just the spine, but I have never heard of anyone ever attempting to destroy them before.”

Eren just grinned ferally, “Fire destroys everything, we will burn them.”

Everyone around him flinched, “Not alive,” he said exasperated. “Cut their heads off, pull the spine out, burn that, and then they’re bodies in a separate fire, that way there’s no chance of them healing again. Then scatter the ashes away from each other, just in case.” Eren actually chuckled to himself, “Geez sounds like I’m doing a vampire trial.”

Everyone just blinked at him, in confusion, but he just laughed it off.

Hange stepped forward, “I would like to be able to experiment on some samples first.”

Eren narrowed his eyes at her, “what samples?”

“Blood, flesh if possible and some spinal fluid-“

“No,” Eren cut her off, “Blood, flesh yes, but no spinal fluid.” He turned and looked straight at Levi, “I told you,” his eyes flickering to Erwin, and back to Levi, “I would destroy the world of titans, and this is where I will show you, I mean it. We can’t have samples left lying around,” his eyes going back to Erwin, “So that any idiot, can make more. No, no more shifters, no more making of titans.” Eren stepped straight to Levi and bent down the tiny amount his teen body was taller Levi was, and whispered. “I will give you what you want, you give me what I want. Tonight, I will give you the death of two of your enemies, Annie will be the third, this will be in good faith of what I can do.” Eren’s eyes flashed with power as he pulled himself back up straight.

Turning he walked back over to Bertolt.

“What was that about?” Hange asked.

“Nothing to concern you,” Levi snapped, walking past, “Moblit, get two large fires going outside, one large enough to take two bodies.” The man nodded and took off.

Erwin followed and together they stood in front of the two shifters, only Bertolt paying them attention.

“Reiner Braun and Bertolt Hoover, you have been found as titan shifters and as enemies of Mitras. You are to executed this night, for your crimes.” Erwin stated officially to the pair.

Bertolt just nodded his head, before looking at Eren and shuddering, “Not-“

“No,” Erwin cut him off, “You will be beheaded.”

Bertolt sighed in relief. “Who will you give our gifts to?”

Erwin said nothing, but Eren grabbed his hair and pulled his head back. “No one will, your line will end here. There will be no more Colossus or Armoured Titan after tonight.”

Bertolt’s eyes widen, before they closed. “Very well,” he said softly, his head bowed, he didn’t make a sound after that. Not when he was untied and marched with Levi’s sword at his throat. Reiner had to be carried out, Levi making Eren do it. He didn’t protest of fight as he was made to kneel, Reiner was pushed into a kneel beside him.

Levi stood behind Bertolt, at a nod from Erwin, his sword swung, cleaving straight through flesh and bone, a single cut and the head fell, the body staying kneeling for a moment, it began to topple, but Eren grabbed it, his hand closing around the top of the spine that was showing and pulled. The spine ripped free, with a sucking sound that made several of the watching scouts go pail. The whole company was watching the execution of their greatest enemies yet.

Eren looked at the spine, it had ripped free in one long piece, white bone glistened in the fire light as long tendrils wiggled like worms all down either side of the bones. Like they were trying to settle into someone else.   
  
Grimacing he threw it into the fire. For a moment it just laid in the flames before a piercing sound, almost like it a scream came from it, the spine actually wiggled and moved on its own, as if trying to escape the flames.

“Well that’s disgustingly disturbing,” Levi said as he watched the spine twist and turn on itself suddenly it bowed back, almost touching into a circle when it collapsed, did a little wiggle and the fire started to consume it.

Grabbing the head and the body, Eren tossed it onto the much larger fire, sparks flying as it landed. The smell of burning flesh filled the air, as Levi lined up behind Reiner, another quick swipe, and the man was dead.

Eren grabbed him to, but this time the spine came out easier, no muscles holding on to it. But the spine seemed to fight harder, it’s large worm like appendages, wiggling across his skin trying to dig in, but they couldn’t penetrate his skin, it wiggled harder and faster, as he neared the fire, it was like it knew what was happening, it even started its pitiful wailing before he even threw it into the fire, but a quick glance told him the first was nothing but ash and he threw it in, the spine taking one last chance to cling to him, but failed. It shrieked and wiggled the same as the first, but the fire began to eat away at it. By the time he had dragged Reiner’s body and head to fire it was silent and turning to ash. 

Erwin turned to face the gathered scouts, “Today we lost twelve scouts. Their bodies will be buried in the scout’s cemetery. Tomorrow we will take them home. But today their lives given will save countless more in the future. We burn the bodies of our enemies today in memory of all those Lost in Trost and Shingashina. This is our first real victory, today we won.” He turned and faced the line of bodies wrapped, lying against the edge of a castle wall that was still partially standing and saluted. Around them, everyone followed and saluted.  
  
As Tradition called and when time allowed it, the scouts stayed silent for a minute. Remembering those they had lost that day. As the minute passed. Most dropped their salute and headed off to their small fires at the makeshift camp for the night, well up wind of the burning corpses. Some stayed for longer, but slowly all retired to their camp to cook and eat. Telling tales of those they knew. Soon soft laughter was heard. It wasn’t an easy life being a solider. But you learnt quickly how to move on, and be thankful that it wasn’t your turn that day. For tomorrow could be your turn to be saluted, so you laughed whenever you could.  
  
Eren, Levi, Erwin and Ymir where the only ones left. Watching as the fire consumed the last of the bodies and wood. Slowly burning down to simmering coals.

Ymir stood to the side. “Am I going to be executed as well?”

“No,” Erwin shook his head, “you have shown so far that you are trustworthy. You will have a guard from now on, we don’t want you running off. But dedicate yourself to the scouts and protect us, we will return the favour.”

“Don’t have to worry about that Commander, I have nowhere to go,” Ymir said, “the king has gone mad, I’m sure of it, he wants the death of all humans. We were all humans once even him I suppose and yet he wants to wipe you all out, I don’t want that. I will be happy to stand alongside you and fight. I will also sit in a cell and wait if that is what you desire.”

Erwin nodded; “We don’t need to decide that tonight. I would like to sit and talking to you more, before we decide on where to proceed. But for now, if you wish, join your friends around the fire. Two senior scouts will be over in a moment.”

She turned to Eren, “And what of you?”

Eren shrugged, “Like Erwin said, work for us and we will work with you. As for the fact you’re a shifter, don’t make any more with your spinal fluid, and the day you die, whether old age or in battle, that’s the day I will make sure you’re the last Jaw Titan.”

Ymir nodded her understanding. 

“Right, let’s get something to eat,” Levi grumbled and stomped off to their fire, which one of the recruits had started for them, even laying out their bed rolls. “I need something to drink,” they heard the man mutter.

***  
  


King Zeke, was nearing his forties, but was still looking as good as he did in his late twenties, body strong and muscled, blonde hair and beard trimmed neat and tidy, his fingers tapping against each other as he sat at the large dining table, pondering his first-born son. He had named him Grisha after his grandfather. He pursed his lips, how many children did he have now? If he remembered correctly one of his serving ladies, just gave him another daughter. Number fourteen, fifteen? Well didn’t matter anyway.”  
His eyes flickered over some of his older children that sat around the table eating, chatting quietly with each other.

Grisha like always was missing from the table, he was somehow fused to his titan, in a way that he couldn’t get free. Perhaps he had let him take the Attack titan to young, maybe eight was just to young for the kind of impact transformation had on the body, but his son had seemed to take to it like a natural, transforming easily. But one day he had gone outside for a walk in his titan form, night had gotten him before he got home, so as his titan stopped as light fell, he should have climbed out of it, but for some reason he stayed the night, inside his titan. The next morning when Grisha made his way home, he couldn’t get out. Zeke had even cut open the back of his neck, but the boy was fused more thoroughly than he had ever seen before. They spines had fused, there was no way he was going to separate them, unless he killed his son. Which he was now considering. Grisha was nearing twenty-five, but he was becoming unstable, he had actually killed and eaten a human farmer not two days ago. He was becoming a problem, one he had to deal soon, he couldn’t just send him out into the world like he could with his other shifters. His eyes roamed his children again, his second and third son, were both candidates for his throne after him. But it was his oldest daughter he thought would take the next chance at being the attack titan, she was strong and fast much like her idol Annie, the female titan. Maybe just maybe….. his thoughts were interrupted by a guard running in.

“SIRE, SIRE!” the man was panting as he pulled up and gave a quick bow. All Zeke’s children had stopped eating and where watching with calculating eyes.

Zeke quickly dismissed them with a wave of his hand. Once they had all filed out, he waited a moment before nodding to the guard. “What is it?”

“The titans, some have collapsed and –died,” he floundered for the last word.

“WHAT?” Zeke pushed to his feet and he ran out of the chamber, down the corridor and out onto a few of the terraces that opened to the outside. Sure enough, under the glow of the moon, he saw several titan bodies disappearing into steam.

“Who killed them?” he growled.

“No-no one sire,” the guard stammered, “They were just lying or sitting where they were and next thing the sort of slumped and just collapsed.”

Zeke frowned, they were random, the ones that died, one at the base of a large tree, two more next to the base of the mountain, and one where it had stopped for the night in the fields. Frowning he reached out, not literally of course, but with his tie to the titans, three belonged to the armoured line and the one at the tree the colossus line. Dread filled his veins like ice had been poured over him. There was only one thing that could down titans like this and in mass. He felt sick, two of his shifters, two of his strongest warriors were dead, and not just dead, destroyed, their spines destroyed. His breath quickened and his hands clenched harder on the rail in front of him, the guard flinching back away from the man. What the hell was out there that could kill two titan shifters and destroy their spines so close to one another. It couldn’t be human. His mind turned to Ymir, his Jaws Titan. The woman had run off after her bitch and pup had died. It had to be, it could only be her that had killed Reiner and Bertolt. He snarled and he punched the rail, the skin on his hand split open, but he ignored the blood, steam already showing the signs of healing. His mind was racing, he had to get his hands-on Ymir, and recover the Jaws Titan before he lost another valuable line. He wanted to rage at the loss, but he couldn’t he didn’t have the time to waste. For now, it seemed his Female titan was safe, her titan made offspring where still sleeping away. He turned to the guard.

“Tell Grisha to come to the throne room,” the man nodded and raced off, glad to be away from his angry King. It was time for Sophia, to take her place as the next Attack titan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay you've met King Zeke now, not exactly the father of the year. 
> 
> Next chapter is actually about Eren's past. Nearly got it finished already, so be a few days and i will have that one for you. 
> 
> Let me know what you think.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just as a warning, we are chatting about Eren's past life, and there is a small detailing to pedophiles. But no details just its there, heads up.

The fire crackled and spat tiny sparks into the ait that faded quickly, around them the soft murmur of talking scouts with the occasional laughter booming from a person here and there. 

Eren ignored the glances coming at him from people all around, Erwin had explained who and what he was just before. The scouts were all sworn to secrecy about him, till at least the last titan shifter had been caught. But everyone was straight faced as they saluted, everyone here and lost someone to a titan somehow, non would run to the enemy. His sensitive hearing picking up that most were talking about him, that or the scouts that had died today, sharing wild tales.

He shared a fire with Erwin, Hange and Levi and the rest of the Levi squad. Mikasa and Armin were sitting off to the side, only a fire over laughing -well Armin was laughing- with some of the recruits.

“So Eren,” Hange asked, taking his attention from the fire to look up at her. “Where are the female demons?” her eyebrows raising and lowering quickly in suggestion. “Or do you have just got a thing for our local grumpy pants?”

Eren just smiled in bemusement, “There are no female demons.”

“What?” Erwin asked, as his answer caught the attention of everyone around their fire and the nearby ones.

“There are no female demons,” he stated again.

“How do you – you know,” Krista asked as she waved her hand awkwardly, from where she sat behind Oluo.

“Breed, reproduce, make babies?” Eren asked teasingly, grinning to show he meant no harm.

The blonde blushed greatly and nodded, as Ymir wrapped an arm almost protectively over her.

Eren just laughed, at her embarrassment, “Demons aren’t born, we are made. Believe it or not I was a human once.”

“Really like us?” Connie asked dumbly, as the recruits shuffled closer, Mikasa seemed particularly interested, even if her face didn’t show it, he could feel it through their bond. The rest of the scouts seemed to pick up on the interesting subject and crowded in closer to listen. 

Levi snorted and muttered under his breath, “Not likely.” Hange shushing him by jabbing him in the ribs.

For a moment Eren looked sad and lost staring into the fire. “No Levi, your right, I wasn’t like you. The scouts are strong and brave and most of all free.” He looked up over the fire and stared at the smaller man, “I was a slave.” His expression smoothed out back to his annoying yet charming grin. Levi scowled at himself for that thought, ‘no,’ he thought, ‘no he dosent have a charming grin.’

“I was bought for an Egyptian king, Pharaoh Sneferu in the year 2608 BCE when I was only a very small child, to join his harem. Sneferu liked his boy’s young, the younger the better, I was five when I entered his palace.”

“Wait that makes you, um –“ Hange started to do the calculations in her head, “ – don’t forget the date change on calendar –“

“I’m four thousand, six hundred and thirty-three years old, if you want to be exact,” Eren grinned at the stunned looks of the faces around him. The whole camp now silent, most fires abandoned by the soldiers, having moved closer. Eren spoke like it was nothing, like the horrors he had faced was nothing, but Levi supposed in that moment after four thousand years it would no longer be nothing.

“Like I said I was five when I entered Sneferu’s harem, I was born to a slave mother in a brothel in town, the moment the brothel owner could legally sell me separate from my mother he did, I never saw her again. Sneferu was cruel and mean, marching from campaign to campaign to keep Egypt under his control, his harem of boys followed him wherever he went, and well I guess you realise what happens in a bed chamber.”

“So, he was a paedophile!” Mike grunted.

“You would call him that now, but back then, he was Pharaoh, the King, Egyptians believed that he was a God on earth, and his every whim was to be seen to. What Sneferu wanted Sneferu got.” Eren’s expression turned slightly sour at that.

“Hence why you won’t touch children or rape anyone?” Erwin asked.

Eren nodded, “I know the pain, of being too small for sex, the way the body tears and rips, as you are forced into, I have never, nor will I ever force myself on someone, nor will I sleep with a child.” He snorted at Krista’s and the other sympathetic looks he was getting from a few people around the fire. “Don’t feel sorry for me, it is nothing but a distant memory now, even if it does still give me morals all these millenniums later. Anyway, I was with Sneferu for close to ten years, but he grew bored after I started to reach puberty, growing hair and baby fat hardening to muscles. So, I went from bed warmer to keeping the new younger boys kept and looked after. Till one day, I tripped and spilt wine on the floor near Sneferu’s feet, not a drop landed on him, but I was still to be punished. I was given to the head of his guards, I thought Sneferu was cruel, Sutekh made him look like a pansy. I could hardly move some nights after he finished with me.

It was several months later, I got my chance to escape, it was night, in the middle of a march to the next battle, when I ran, I was stupid, I didn’t get far, my _Master,_” he sneered the word, “had slave hounds, dogs specially bred to track down escaped slaves, Sutekh and his men caught me not far from the hills where I thought I would get away in. Twenty guards he brough with him, and when they caught me, Sutekh said he didn’t need a whore he had to keep fetching, he raped me first then let his men, till all twenty had had their fill. I was left bleeding and broken on the sands, only inches from the hills which I thought would be my freedom.” Eren actually laughed, as he looked around the group, some of the women especially those that trained with him were crying, at least the Levi squad didn’t look at him with pity or any of those other useless emotions, “Sutekh, made a mistake though, he didn’t kill me, idiot should have, but he left me there barely alive, saying that the birds could pick my bones clean and he and his guards left. I knew I was going to die, I was losing to much blood, but I begged the gods,” he paused for moment, “oh we had gods and believed in reincarnation back then to,” he felt he needed to explain. “but as I laid there dying, I prayed to the gods that in the next life I would come back, as a human that was strong enough to look after themselves, but if not, an animal, any animal was better than being a human slave. Little did I realise I was lying on a demon stone. One of the portals that allows demons to access the human world. I had summoned, by pure accident, a demon, Jamil. He bent over me and said, that I wasn’t long for this world, and that he could grant me one wish, at the time I thought that he could be one of the gods, so I begged, please let me be strong in my next life, let me have control and power over my own destiny, then I fainted. Next thing I know I wake up, and bam, I’m a demon.”

“Were you back in the demon world?” one of the scouts asked.

“Nope still on human earth,” Eren answered.

“I thought you had to be bound to a human to be able to stay here?” Erwin frowned.

“Yes, a human need to bring us over, but we are able to stay here for a short amount of time before we are called back unless we have human ties, So Jamil found us a couple of arid nomads to form contracts with. Jamil taught me all I needed to know about being a demon, how to fly – yes I needed to learn that,” he glared at Oluo who snorted, “I didn’t just wake up and just knew how to be a demon, I was still that frightened harem slave boy. Jamil, showed me what it was to be a demon, and the power that came with it. The very first man I ever killed was Sutekh, it felt good getting that revenge, next was Sneferu, our two charges became the next Pharaohs, life was pretty good for a while, until they died and somehow Jamil and I ended up back in the under dark. Since then, it’s been back and forth, under dark – human world – under dark – human world and on and on, until we get here and now.” Eren finished, as he grabbed another log and tossed it onto their dwindling fire.

“What’s the under dark like?” Hange asked after a moment of silence.

“Dark, endless pitch black, no lights, nothing to see, us demons can live there, we can make out the surroundings around us, but not like here, where you can see for miles and miles, the days so bright and full of colour, even the nights, you humans may not be able to see as well during the night, but after such pitch black, the nights here are as glorious as the days,” Eren chuckled, “Not to mention the glorious feasts up here, at home, there is no food, just a slow constant hunger, we can’t starve or die of malnourishment, but a deep ache settles in you, here there is a buffet of tastes, some better than others,” he winked at Levi at this, making the man bristle slightly.

“But if demons are made,” Hange propped her chin on her hand, “Why aren’t their female demons, surely someone has made one?”

Eren shrugged, “No idea, it’s been tried, but for some reason, that none of us, even the oldest amongst the demons know, human females just can’t transform, been tried and every time failed.”

Eren’s tale was over with that and Hange, was asking simpler questions, so everyone that didn’t belong at their fire moved back to their original ones, with lots of mad dashing to bring them back from just smoldering to flames again. 

Eren waited as around them the scouts fell into their sleeping bags and went to sleep. When nearly the whole camp was settled he looked over again to Levi and Erwin, who were chatting quietly, when he stood catching their attention, “I want my answer tomorrow when we get back to Trost,” before unfurling his large wings and took off, going up into the trees above them.

Erwin watched Eren settle onto a branch, before he turned to Levi, “Not here, wait till later, away from prying ears,” his voice soft to not carry.

Levi nodded, seeing sense in Erwin’s statement.

When the sound of firing wires made him begin to move into action, looking for the reason, when Mikasa and Armin shortly, shoot from the ground and climb the tree. He grunted and sat back down, his hands easing away from his gear, other scouts muttering doing the same. He grumbled “Bloody kids.”

Erwin grinned at him, but didn’t say anything as he to, had come to attention and begun moving. His eyes following the climbing teenagers, till they too joined Eren far above.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not mu largest chapter to date i know. But it felt right to leave it there. 
> 
> But hope you enjoyed a little Eren back story.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY I CHANGED A TINY BIT OF LAST CHAPTER I have added it here, so if you can just read it save going back in story.

_Eren waited as around them the scouts fell into their sleeping bags and went to sleep. When nearly the whole camp was settled he looked over again to Levi and Erwin, who were chatting quietly, when he stood catching their attention, “I want my answer tomorrow when we get back to Trost,” before unfurling his large wings and took off, going up into the trees above them. _

_Erwin watched Eren settle onto a branch, before he turned to Levi, “Not here, wait till later, away from prying ears,” his voice soft to not carry. _

_Levi nodded, seeing sense in Erwin’s statement. _

_When the sound of firing wires made him begin to move into action, looking for the reason, when Mikasa and Armin shortly, shoot from the ground and climb the tree. He grunted and sat back down, his hands easing away from his gear, other scouts muttering doing the same. He grumbled “Bloody kids.” _

_Erwin grinned at him, but didn’t say anything as he to, had come to attention and begun moving. His eyes following the climbing teenagers, till they too joined Eren far above. _

Mikasa watched as Eren opened his wings and flew off, she had been listening in, when she heard him say he wanted his answer tomorrow. Somehow, she knew Eren would be sulking on his own, nor did she want to leave him alone, not after hearing his life as a human.

Gathering her belt, she quickly made sure the gas chambers where in place before, firing, Armin she didn’t realise had been watching her and followed. Below them the scouts scrambled, but settled when they realised what was happening.

Quickly she scaled the tree and cresting the large branch, Mikasa saw Eren, his wings still out as he stared up at the sky.

“Eren,” she said softly, and moved over to him. Armin panting slightly as he followed, the boy really needed to work on his climbing skills.

Both of them sat down one on either side, Eren snorted and opened his arms up, and both of them snuggled up to him. They sat in silence just looking up at the moon.

*

Erwin was watching Levi, the man’s steel eyes locked on the branch the thee above huddled on.

“Your intrigued, aren’t you.” He stated.

Levi snapped his eyes to him and scowled. “What shit are you puking out of your mouth.”

Eren actually grinned harder, he had hit a nerve. “His story, Eren himself, he intrigues you, his life, not always demon, but born human.”

Levi actually growled at him. “A lie,” he snapped, “He just wants sympathy.” But the way Levi said it, told Erwin he knew he was lying, so Erwin just “A-ha” him.

“How is he still so happy?” Levi asked, so softly that Erwin almost missed it.   
  


“He’s over four thousand years old Levi. He’s more than likely had plenty of good as bad times.”

  
Levi sighed and went to speak when Hange’s squeal interrupted everyone. The woman was bouncing in her spot as she was hammering on about shit. Moblit keeping up scribbling fast. He once had thought the man literally just scribbled lines. Nothing legible. But Levi had pinched his notebook one day. It was all neat script. Sometimes slanted as he tried to get it down fast enough along with well detailed drawings.   
  
He silently thankful, that Moblit was around, there was no way that he could put up with that woman himself.

**

Eren sat his arms wrapped around the two humans on either side of him, as he watched the stars.   
  
“Eren”. Mikasa said softly. “I know. I know you said no pity. And I don’t really. But what happened to you. It’s sad. And you - you just keep smiling.”  
  
Eren actually laughed. “It’s so long ago now Mika.” He said with affection. Pulling them both a touch closer in a two-way side hug.  
  
“But did - did you ever let yourself mourn your own death?” Armin asked. Slight hesitation in his voice.  
  
Eren sighed. His head resting back against the trunk of the tree. Looking up at the stars he remembered.  
“All I ever did was cry Armin. I was scared, so scared. Every shadow was a man that wanted to rape me. Every rustle was a guard wanting to hit me, for being a slow useless slave. I was a newly turned demon. Terrified of his own shadow.  
But Jamil. Jamil was kind actually. I lucked out and got a kind demon”. He actually shuddered. His voice full of repulsion. “If I had got. Haydock or even Franklin I would probably have died. They would have eaten my soul. Or if they had turned me and I wouldn’t be me now. They would have twisted and turned me cruel. They would have turned my fear into hatred I would have hated every human and wanted to take my revenge.”  
  
“No you wouldn’t”. Armin cut in.

Eren blinked and looked down at the blonde. His blue eyes determined “What?”  
  
“You wouldn’t be cruel Eren. Your over 4 millennium old. Four thousand years walking this earth and the under dark. Four thousand years hadn’t changed your intentions. You could have raped Mikasa and left her for dead back there, in the forest. You could have killed me and every other human you have come across. But you haven’t. You have only killed who’ve you had to.” Armin’s voice was strong and sure. His eyes bored into Eren’s.   
  
“That’s not true.” Eren replied.   
The pair pausing.  
“I killed a scout.” He explained what he did. Taking the scouts life, using him as energy.   
  
“He was already dead Eren”. Armin stated softly.

Mikasa just grabbed his hand and held on. “We’re not going anywhere.”

  
Warmth filled his chest, and he smiled, his two humans were amazing they really where, he hugged the two his arms squeezing gently around them.

The wind picked up, and caressed along their skin, Armin and Mikasa shivered at the cold. Shuffling he draped his wings over them, covering them from head to toe.   
  


Armin watched as the wing folded over the top of him, it became dark very quickly, the black membrane shielding all light from the stars. Reach out slowly his hand brushed along the inside of the wing, feeling the surprisingly soft leather like membrane, spread over bones here and there and the warm vessels, pumping blood around the wing.   
  


Somehow Eren managed to still his first response of Armin touching his wing, but the teen did it again and again, rubbing so softly along the inside. He managed to ignore it slightly, till Mikasa did the same on the other wing. He bowed his head and let out a puffy moan, and shivered. “Please,” he let out a huff. “Don’t touch my wings like that.”

Two hands shot back from his wings.

“Sorry Eren. I didn’t mean to hurt you”. Armin apologised, startled at hearing what he thought was pain in Eren’s voice.

  
“You didn’t”. Eren chuckled, as he got himself back under control. “My wings are just very, very sensitive.”  
  


“Your aroused,” Mikasa states bluntly. So bluntly the Eren actually blushed slightly before laughing. Laughing that loud it echoed down to the fires below.  
  


-

  
Erwin knocked Levi with his elbow. “See he’s fine. Now stop worrying.”  
  


“I wasn’t.” Levi growled, as he grabbed his bed roll and climbed into it.   
  


-

  
Eren settled into chuckles, “Yes it’s arousing.” He admitted.  
  


Armin let out a yip. “I’m sorry”. He squeaked.

  
“It’s fine Armin. It’s fine you didn’t know.”  
  
“So you’re okay?” Armin asked

  
Eren thought he was talking about his temporary erection; he had already managed to get rid of. He frowned. “I’m not that sex deprived you know.”  
  


Armin blushed and stammered, “I didn’t mean that,” he spluttered.

  
Mikasa peered around Eren body, she actually had a small grin on her face as she smirked at Armin’s stuttering. The blonde waved his hands slightly, “I meant are you okay. All this time – alive - existing. You okay?”  
  
Eren gently kissed the top of Armin’s head. “I’ve fine Armin. Jamil helped me. He helped me pull myself out of the fear. Pulled me out of the anger and rage that followed. Even if I did kill my masters in that rage. I didn’t just kill them. I mutilated them. I did horrible, horrible things to them. But at the time I didn’t care and Jamil didn’t stop me either. He watched. And after I was finished. I collapsed into self-disgust and Self-hatred. He pulled me through it all. For fifty years, give or take a few years, Jamil stood by my side. Helping me through the pain and teaching me how to live.”

He paused as he looked up. “I wasn’t a good person at the start, my first trip back to the human world, I was alone, no Jamil to temper my rage. I-“ he sighed, “I did things that I thought I would never do to another person. I did things that those men had done to me, the very things that I had pleaded and called for anyone to help me get away form.” Eren went silent for a moment. “I had raped and killed a child; he was no more than thirteen maybe fourteen. It hit me that night, that I was no longer the abused. No longer the victim. I was the monster.

I took that body, and I buried him. I couldn’t even give him a headstone; just a rock. I didn’t even know his name. But I made a vow that night, I made a vow to that blank rock, that I wouldn’t ever rape another child, or any person no matter their age or sex. I would never force someone through the same pains and suffering that I had suffered all those years.” He took a deep shuddering breathe. But he smiled, it was just a soft tugging of his lips. “I sat there by the grave, I cried so hard, that I didn’t have any more left to give. I cried for that child, and I cried for myself. Finally, the sun rose, and it was so warm, those rays, and I felt better, lighter, than I had ever felt before, even as a human I had never felt so good. I had somehow thrown away my rage, somehow, I buried that rage with that child. I still get angry, but not that dark rage that I was so consumed with.” He took a deep breath.

“I’ve seen the world Armin. Mika. I’ve seen wonders I hope to be able to show you one day. Mountains so tall you can’t see the top of them. Great waterfalls. That when you stand the middle all you can see is rushing water, you can’t even hear yourself think over the roar.  
Animals. Both small and large. All different colours and shapes. It’s amazing out there you two. It’s absolutely beautiful. And after all this is over. I’ll show you. I’ll take you to the ocean Armin. Oceans so vast you can’t see anything but water stretching from horizon to horizon.”  
  
“What about the captain?” Armin asked, after a moment when Eren had fallen silent.   
  


“What?”   
  
“The captain. What about him? Why do you want him so badly? He doesn’t seem interested.”

Eren was quiet, Armin didn’t think that he was going to answer him. “There is a tale amongst us demons. None believe it.”

“Why?” Armin asked.

“Cause no demon has seen it happen just stories, I haven’t in my four thousand years and nor has Jamil in his twenty thousand years. Do you know there is only two ways a demon can be made?” He asked but it was clearly hypothetical. “There is the way I was made, a human using his wish to become a demon. I had done so by accident, I asked to be stronger, Jamil gave that to me. Demons are so very rarely made, there has only been one more made since I was. Once a human has made their wish and we are bound there is no changing it.

The second way, is impossible a lie,” he began to chuckle, but it was dry and humourless. “True love,” he spat. The anguish in Eren’s voice was more hurtful than even his telling of his human life.

“A human whose soul is so perfectly matched to your own, it sings to you, their soul is supposed to glow so bright you can’t even look at it, and your drawn so drawn to them that you feel like you can’t breathe.”

“Well your ticking off some of them for the Captain,” Armin’s head tilted to the side calculating.

But Eren laughed, still sarcastic, “No Armin, these humans, these souls are so pure, they can’t stand the site, let alone the touch of a demon, they are so poplar opposite of us demons that we are not supposed be even able to touch or look upon them, their goodness, their pure hearts repelling to demon kind. Love doomed from the beginning. Levi may not be the biggest fan of myself, but he is no pure spirit, that is for certain.”

“Eren what happened, did you fall in love with someone once?” Mikasa asked.

Eren snorted, “It was a very, very long time ago. I was still young and foolish. Jamil, was already in the human world when I found my way to it again. A young man called for my help, we formed a contract, he wanted his family saved from the Roman soldiers. So, I killed the legion, the village was saved. My part of the contract complete. In gratitude, my contractor gave me his body, and over time, friendship and,” he snorted, “love, or what I thought was love. Jamil found us one day, he pulled me to the side and warned me, he warned me to never fall for your contractor, friends, fuck buddies it doesn’t matter, but don’t give them your heart, it never ends well. I didn’t listen, and we were betrayed by his family. The soldiers, stabbed him with a sword and as he laid dying, his guts strewn across the floor, I tried to change him. It didn’t work, and he died, our contract expired, his soul was mine. But I only had him, no second contract to fall upon. The romans found where I had hidden, as I tried to change him. They set the shack on fire. I burned, and woke up back in hell.

Love has no place for demons,” he growled, and rage filled him, remembering the years of ache and pain that followed, down in the darkness. He grabbed Mikasa and Armin tighter, but he turned to the woman. “Your mine,” he growled, possession roaring through him. “Your mine, not the other way around. Don’t you dare ever betray me Mikasa.”

Mikasa just smiled, so soft it startled Eren a touch, for very rare did he see her smile so. “I’m yours Eren,” and she laid her head against his chest.

The rage and possessiveness settled, and he leaned back against the tree, he didn’t apologise he didn’t need to.

“I can be yours as well Eren,” Armin pushed his way out from under Eren’s wing and knelt in front of him. “The captain, if he doesn’t want to give you his contract, I will take one with you. I’m not as good as Mikasa with weapons or flying, but I will do my best for you.”

Eren smiled at the determined blonde. “Here,” he pulled Armin back under his wing and against him. “Thank you, Armin,” he kissed the top of Armin’s head and pulled him so he was resting against his chest like Mikasa was. Slowly the pair fell to sleep, as he stared up at the sky.

The fable, the fable of true love, true happiness, had caught so many new demons off guard, it was just fun for the older demons to bet on, how far it caught you. No love was a lie, this world was cruel and harsh.

Levi’s soul called to him, ang how he wanted it, for himself. But it wasn’t love, he would enjoy himself. In the past some of his contactors had fallen for him, he treated them with every kindness and respect, spoiling them, but never love, love was for fools.

*** 

  
It was just lightening up when Eren roused the other to. “Come on,” he grinned as he grabbed Mikasa and Armin around the waists with one arm each, and he jumped, his wings pumping as he took them slowly down to the ground.

Erwin watched Levi, whose eyes tracked the demon, envy, so clear to him, he knew Levi’s love of the 3DMG being able to soar, but Eren had true freedom, nothing that Levi could wish for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a little bit more Eren back story here, i just felt like i wanted to continue last chapter a bit more. 
> 
> But the story continues next chapter, including everyone's favourite nutty titan king
> 
> I hope your still enjoying the fic. Thanks for reading


	19. Chapter 19

Sophia, oldest Daughter to the King Zeke Yeager, smiled softly as she ran her hands down over her perfectly pleated skirts, a soft smile on her face as she bowed her head to her father. She was a dutiful and obedient daughter, consistent with her studies. Proficient at hand to hand combat, thanks to her friend Annie. Her friend that her father had sent off to that stupid human city. Anger filled her, even if her features remained pleasant, she hated her father. Over the years she had perfected her act, remaining pious, and doing everything her father expected of her. But the hate only grew with every passing day she set eyes on the fool.

Her hate started the day her mother died. She was only twelve, idolised her father, he was her world, and she was going to get and baby sister or brother. Yes, she had plenty of half siblings but this one was to be a full blood sibling, but something went wrong. Her mother couldn’t get the baby out, and nothing the maids could do was helping, so she ran to her father, begging him, begging him to help save her mother. But the man just pushed her away, saying her was busy, she cried and screamed at him to help, but the man slapped her, and the guards towed her out of the throne room. For two days she sat beside her mother as she grew weaker and weaker, a healer had cut the baby free of her body, days before, but the child was already dead. It took two days for her to succumb to weakness and die, the whole time holding that still little bundle. Apologising to Sophie for being such a bad mother, and to the absentee King, saying she was sorry she failed him.

Sophia had stopped crying by then, sitting silently whilst she watched her mother take her last few breaths, she didn’t cry ever again. She had just sat there beside her dead mother and little brother, till morning, when the King came in. He took one look at the bodies before turning to the guards and ordered them to be thrown to the titans outside, they could clean it up. Sophia sat and didn’t protest as the bodies were removed, she just sat staring at the man she had idolised her whole life, thought he was everything. But as her mother’s body was walked past her, arms danglingly lifeless, the first seeds of hatred grew. It was that day that she saw Zeke for what he really was, a monster.

From that day she played the perfect, dutiful and obedient daughter, whilst she plotted, at twenty-three, she was getting the first true rewards of all those years of acting submission. She was going to get the Attack titan. Her father was a fool and over the years she was watching him lose his faculties, decline into insanity.

The first was her oldest brother, Grisha, whom she couldn’t even really remember what he looked like. She was only eight when he took on the powers of the attack titan, somehow getting stuck in the titan form and not coming out.

Next came the loss of the Jaw titan, the woman, she had never met only seen from afar, had left the city after the death of her wife and child at the hands of her brother. Sophia didn’t blame Ymir from leaving. Women seemed to be a second-class citizen to the King, just there as a way to produce more children for his growing family, or the hordes of his mindless titans. Only a lucky few woman got the chance to become titans escaping the fate of being breeders. This was how Annie had gotten free, she was just a better warrior than any of the others in her class, like her Annie hated men and refused to be a breeder, like her mother and sister, so she trained and fought, taking the place as the Female titan, the only titan that refused to be any gender but female.

The third mistake her father made, was even caring about that stupid city in the first place.

Whilst Reiner and Bertolt hadn’t been the smartest people. Really, they were just dumb brutes that fawned over father. She resisted rolling her eyes. The men were of no loss, but the titans, two of their greatest weapons, two of the eight were gone lost forever because of her idiotic father. And now her friend and lover was in that city, that very same city that had somehow managed to kill two shifters. Annie was smart and strong, much stronger than Bertolt and Reiner, but what if she couldn’t hold off whatever had taken down the Colossus and the Armoured. They had met in combat class. Annie was partnered with her as her instructor, they became quick friends, bonding over their mutual hatred of men and her father. That bond had become more, but her father wouldn’t approve of the relationship so they kept it quiet. Sneaking into unused rooms and long-lost halls. Kissing and touching desire coursing through them. She had actually been happy, her endless boring days of studying, was sparked by the blonde woman. But then her happiness was ripped from her. Annie taken from her. Taken to that stupid city. She didn’t understand her father’s reasoning, she didn’t know why the man just didn’t attack, if he wanted the city so bad, why not just taken all eight titans and the mindless, they could have taken the city in hours, Mitras could have been theirs. Now don’t get her wrong, she didn’t care about the human city, she couldn’t care if it burned to the ground the whole lot, or just stayed there, what she cared about was her Annie and getting her back safely. So, she needed power, and the attack titan was going to give her that, years of small comments here and there, about Grisha, showing her absolute loyalty had led to this very moment. There was only one potential obstacle.

Her brothers. Fargen and Regan.

Fargen at twenty-four was the second oldest child of Zeke. Regan was the same age as her born only born only two days earlier than herself. Both were too different mothers. They both desire the top position, jostling amongst themselves, trying to please father in anyway they could, anything to be named heir to the throne and the Beast Titan.

But Regan was cunning like her, there was a chance that he would ask for the Attack titan instead, even knowing that if he took it, he would never take the crown. So, she played them off one another, little words said in passing, just enough to keep them focused on each other and not her. She would take power, but unlike her brothers she aimed lower, she would claw her way to the top. She would be the ruler of the Titans. King and Queen in one.

  
**

Regan stood waiting as their father paced, they were waiting for, Grisha to join them. But he didn’t care that today his brother would die, what he was concerned about was the power play which was happening. Fargen was competing for top spot, but he wanted it, but there was a chance he would lose to, his eyes flickered over Sophia standing so quietly next to him. He didn’t trust his sister, in fact he didn’t trust anyone, nor should any of the older children of the royal line, the younger ones would learn this to as they grew older. He watched as the Attack titan entered the hall, Zeke smiling at him, as if happy to see him and was not about to order him to death. He gazed over the huge titan form and admired the strength it possessed, but it was a dead end. He knew if he stepped forward when his father called for the next holder, it would be given to him, but he didn’t want to just be a titan shifter, he wanted everything, he wanted to be King. So, he would let his younger sister take the spot, he just knew he would have to watch his back with her.

**

Zeke paced as he waited for Grisha to come at his call, already his three oldest children waited with him, quietly behind the throne, along with Pieck in cart titan form with her saddle on and Roselio (War hammer titan) in human form, looking her usual bored. They were there just in case Grisha got out of hand. For some reason he was able to resist the titan call he had, not complete ignore but was able to throw off his orders sometimes.

“Grisha,” Zeke stared up at his son. “Lay down, so I can talk to you easier.”

The titan grumbled, steam slipping between sharp teeth as he lowered to the ground, sitting first before lowering to lay the whole way down. It wasn’t unusual for him to be asked to do this.

Grisha turned his head slightly to be able to see his father easier, who nodded to one of the other titan shifters, he didn’t care who was who anymore. To be honest he didn’t care about all that much anymore, he didn’t need to eat, drink water, do anything as long as he could lie outside in the sun, he was content. His life of being a human seemed so far away and distant like it didn’t even matter anymore, he watched the small humans scurry around always in a hurry, he huffed, steam pouring from his mouth and over Zeke, he was glad he was a titan, never wanted to go back to just being a regular human. He didn’t really listen as his father talked; the man only waffled anyway. It was only when the first bite of metal into his exposed nape did, he know something was wrong. He shrieked and sat up, the guard taking several fast steps back as Grisha narrowed his gaze onto him, the titan shifter standing beside him. He screamed in rage and slammed his hand down.

Roselio moved just in time to the side, but the guard was to slow, and he burst into a spray of blood, covering her from head to toe.

“GRISHA ENOUGH!” Zeke roared, commands reaching out to the rising titan. But he was ignored.

Grisha was in full panic, he had to get out of here, they wanted to kill him, they wanted to take away his titan. “NOOOOOOOOO,” he screamed from where he rested inside his titan, his mammoth form screeching with him. As he set into a run, running to get out of the castle and away from his father, and whoever he wanted to give his powers to. No, he had to escape. His form was fast, maybe not as fast as the Armoured at full speed, but he could still run, his footsteps thundering as he bolted along the large hallway which led into the centre of the mountain. His screams echoed down the large cavern, bouncing off the walls, till he cleared the mouth and started to run full out, he was going to get away, far away where nobody could hurt him.

He turned his head to look back at the mountain city, to see the war hammer come out of the entrance a large long shafted hammer already in its hands. A squeal of fear left him, as he tried to run harder.

Roselio watched, from her perch on her titans foot, she never fully transformed into her titan, as long as she remained connected to it, whether through physical contact or a line from her foot to her titans, she could stay outside her titan body, as the Attack titan tried to flee, already it was five hundred metres from the entrance, but it was of no use, nothing escaped her, willing her titan to move, it threw the huge hammer, and began to run following it. The hammer flew true and smashed its way through the spine of the Attack’s back.

Grisha screamed as he fell, no longer able to feel his back legs, looking down he saw the large hammer protruding from his back. Growling he twisted and reached back trying to pull it from his steaming body but it wouldn’t budge. Whimpering he started to crawl, his fingers digging into the dirt and dragging him along. He had to get away, he had to.

Roselio stopped beside the pitiful sounding titan, grabbing the shaft of the hammer, and pulled, large chunks of muscle followed leaving a cavernous wound. Steam billowed from the wound as Grisha kept trying to pull his broken body along. Annoyed at this pathetic attempt, the War Hammer stamped against the ground, and spears of armour pierced his body.

Long mournful cries came from the Attack as Roselio watched the King and several guards and his children rode up, on the back of the cart titan.

Zeke drew his sword as he walked up to his first-born head. “You have served your purpose,” he stated into those huge red eyes. The titan trashed, but was help fast by the spikes piercing him, as he walked to the nape, his sword flashing as it cleaved a hole into the neck, revealing a panicked Grisha.

“NO FATHER, FATHER PLEASE,” Grisha cried out from his spot in the spine.

Zeke looked over his son for the first time in years, seeing his human form. He was deathly pale from his lack of sun, limp greasy hair hung sadly around a gaunt face, ribs stood so clearly out under skin, but where his hips should be he was fused with the titans spine, he had to legs to be seen, one arm was fully connected into the spine, and the hand that was up facing him, shook with effort to keep it up. But those grey eyes so like his stared up at him with fear.

“Please Father,” Grisha whispered.

“Your not worry to be my son,” Zeke stated, as the blade dropped.

Grisha’s scream was cut off as the head dropped, bouncing along the side of the titan’s neck, and down onto the ground below. Another several blows of the sword removed the torso from the titan’s spine, and the body began to melt away. Tossing the body down onto the ground below, he watched as it landed with a thump.

“Who will take the Attack titan?” he asked.

“I will father,” Sophia said as she stepped forward.

“You will honour and serve me,” Zeke stood tall, “You will obey all commands as both your father and king.”

“Yes father,” Sophia curtsied, “I will be dutiful and obedient, as both your servant and daughter.”

“Then eat my daughter, eat the power of the Titans, become one of my eight.” Zeke cried out.

‘Except we are only six now because of you,’ Sophia thought to herself as she walked to the torso, and drew her large knife off her belt, the first slice opened the skin, showing the glistening of wet bone. A second slice severed the first vertebrae, a few tugs and she pulled it free, buy now her father had joined her on the ground.

“Eat my child, eat,” he caressed her head, fingers running throw her hair, how she wanted to slam the blade back into his chest, but instead she lifted the bone to her mouth and chomped down. It wasn’t what she expected, bone was normally hard and impossible to chew, but this, this was hard, but not un-chewable, the first three vertebrae went down easy. But her jaw started to ache and she slowed, but her father was there urging her on, and slowly she swallowed the last bite.

Knees aching from kneeling so long, wobbled as she stood, she felt no different apart from over full, as she turned to her father.

“Well done, my daughter, go clean up and rest, but no transformation, until tomorrow, you have to let your body, digest and take the powers and seal them properly.

Bowing to her father, she stumbled back to the mountain, two guards grabbing either arm, helping her to stay upright. Despite the weariness, she was smiling, she had it, she had power, and now all she had to do was wield it properly and she would have everything.

**

Zeke watched as his daughter walked off, before turning back to what was left of his first born, before sneering, and moved to the cart titan, who lifted him and put him on the saddle, his sons following and they all left, leaving behind the smoking carcass of a titan and a slab of human meat. It wasn’t long before a mindless titan caught the scent and moved in. Picking up the mutilated torso it popped it into its mouth, swallowed and walked off, and so ended the existence of Grisha, the first son of Zeke, King of the Titans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoohoo 62,000 words. So much for this being a short story that i had originally planned. Ah well 
> 
> Don't worry troublesome Eren comes back in the next chapter. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, Sophia is becoming more powerful taking on the Attack titan. 
> 
> Let me know what you think


	20. Chapter 20

The scouts were exhausted as they passed through the gates into Trost, all dreaming of a nice hot shower, after having to either bath in the freezing cold water from the well, most chose to forgo, when they were stopped still inside the tunnel, Erwin commanding halt as he saw the entrance was blocked by Pixis and Nile.

“What the fuck do they want?” Levi growled under his breath.

Erwin shot him a warning look before he kicked his horse forward, “Good morning, what can I do for you today?” As he got closer, he could see a whole squad of Military Police and a small amount of Garrison. Something was wrong. 

“STAY RIGHT THERE,” Nile yelled, making Levi roll his eyes. “YOU ARE IN THE POSSESSION OF THE DEMON KNOWN AS EREN. HE IS TO COME HERE RIGHT NOW. HE IS TO BE ARRESTED AND TRIALED.”

“What for?” Erwin asked. “He is a sworn in member of the scouts, which last time I checked I was the leader of, therefore putting the said individual under my command and authority.”

“HE IS THE ENEMY!” Nile retorted.

Erwin pursed his lips as his eyebrows dropped into a frown, dismounting he walked over to the other commanding officers. “Eren is under my control, he has done nothing, but help the scouts, I sent you the reports yesterday of the two shifters that he helped bring down and kill, he is clearly on our side.”

Nile puffed up, trying and failing to bring himself to the same height as Erwin. “HE IS A DEMON!”

Erwin winced at the yelling so close to him, Pixis placed a hand on Nile’s arm, getting the man to back down a bit. Before turning to Erwin. “I have read your report and I find it both amazing and a little hard to believe, it is all true that you said. That there are more titan shifters, and another whole city out there?”

Nile snorted beside him.

“It is true,” Erwin nodded, “Eren is a indispensable solider, we need him on your side, we need him to destroy these titans.” He turned and he motioned for the very person they were talking about forward.

Erwin turned back to watch Nile and Pixis as the young man walked over to them. Pixis was watching him, like he was trying to dissect him, work out what he wanted, where Nile had his disgusted look painted all over his face, no surprise there.

“Hello,” said happily as he came up alongside, Erwin. “I’m Eren” he held his hand out. Pixis took it and shook his hand slowly, before Eren held it out to Nile, who recoiled.

“You’re a monster,” he spat at Eren.

Eren just laughed, “Maybe, but you need monsters to help kill, the monsters,” he grinned.

Erwin had to fight to keep in a groan. Why did Eren have to be such an annoyance all the time.

“SEE HE EVEN ADMITS IT!” Nile shrieked, finger waving accusingly at Eren, who didn’t even seem concerned.

Pixis just lowered his arm forcibly. “Do you, young man, swear that you are hear to protect humanity and not kill us, or leave us to the welfare of the titans?”

Eren turned to the old man his face serious, “I have done nothing but do that, I protect my humans, and therefore I protect everyone around them. You need me, there was no way you humans could have taken down those shifters, at least no without a great loss of soldiers, you already lost a dozen that day, how many more can you afford to lose?”

Nile began to protest once more, when Pixis shut him down. “You’re right of course, how many more good men and women can we lose, before we start losing humanity itself? Behave yourself young man, and I have no quarrels with you, obey your commanding officers and we will have no issues.”

Eren nodded his head, before turning back to Erwin with a cheery grin.

“Now,” Pixis was all but ignoring the steam pot that was Nile, who was turning so red it looked like he was about to burst. “You have dead, that need to be seen to, and injured I believe.”

“Yes,” Erwin, began to lead him back towards his unit, when Nile grabbed Eren. “You listen to me monster, I will see that you are killed, you will die like all the rest of the vermin titans.”

Levi started to move forward when he saw Nile grab Eren, thinking that he would have to save the man from the demon, when Eren suddenly grinned, his hand snaking out and grabbed Nile by his throat and forced him down to his knees, leaning over, he saw Eren whisper something to the man. He watched as the blood drained from Nile’s face, his skin ashen, when Eren finally let him go. Then man actually whimpered as he scrambled away from Eren, his hands and knees scrapping at the stone floor, in his hurry to get away.

Levi almost wanted to know what Eren had said to Nile, as the demon turned his feral grin onto him, he could hear Nile yelling orders for his MP’s to follow, his voice high and scared. But as Eren sauntered over him, he just stared down at the brat. “I don’t want to know.”

Eren just laughed.

**

The injured scouts had been taken to the infirmary, their families surrounding them, thankful that they had come back alive.

Eren stood as he fed on the grief around him, he didn’t really need to, sucking Reiner dry of his energy still made him feel good, but he couldn’t resist, the agony behind the sobs and wails of the families as they mourned over the bodies of their dead loved ones, was so tempting and so delicious, but he did at least make sure that as he drank down that glorious nectar he didn’t smile, grin or in any way seem happy.

Slowly the living scouts got the families moving, following the carts they led to the scouts cemetery, there they all dug graves, placed the bodies carefully in their graves, and as a the sun started to wane in the sky they finished piling the last of the dirt into place. Standing together the scouts saluted their dead comrades, before turning back to the city, most of the families going with them. 

Erwin waved his hand at Ymir, and the woman stopped, Krista by her side.

“Lenz, you are not requested, please leave with the other scouts,” Erwin stated, Krista wavered looking up at Ymir, who just nodded and her and gave her a small push in to her back. The blonde left reluctantly, but joined Armin and Mikasa, as Eren wandered over to Erwin, Levi and Ymir.

“We wish to talk you now, Ymir,” Erwin said blandly, “In our office, you to Eren follow.”

Eren shrugged at Ymir, when the woman glanced at her, he had no idea what this was about, and the pair fell in behind Erwin and Levi, which gave Eren the perfect opportunity to stare at the short man’s arse as he walked ahead.

"Stop staring at my arse brat" Levi snarled back at him.

Eren just chuckled, but moved to staring at Erwin's arse, cause it really was just as nice as Levi's, the dark haired man obviously knew about it but obviously chose not to say anything. 

*

The large map crackled as Erwin unrolled it across the table, “This is a map of the three walls and what lays out beyond that the scouts have been able to map.”

Eren was curious as he leant forward, the piece of paper was huge it covered the entire desk, but only a small section in the middle of the map was filled in, the three walls and their cities, all marked, along with only what could be possibly a day maybe two ride from the outer wall was marked, and even then there was large amounts of blank spaces in the middle between the gate entrances. “Is this it?” Eren asked.

“Yes,” Erwin nodded, “We have never been able to get out further than a three-day ride, the trees thin out and its to far between the trees after that, to far distances to cover without any advantages the titans slaughter us.

Eren shook his head slowly.

“What brat? You might be immortal, but we have lost to many soldiers trying to get even that much of ground covered. You think it is easy getting out there?” Levi snapped at seeing Eren shake his head, eyes wandering over the small amount of detail on the map.

Sad green eyes lifted from the map and rested on him, making Levi pause, “I am shaking my head, because this,” his hand waved over the map, “This is what humanity has been reduced to. All my years wandering this earth, humans were everywhere, on every continent, and thriving, this,” he shook his head again, “this is sad. I knew it was bad, but this, this just really brings it home how much humans have suffered.”

Everyone stared at Eren in that moment not expected him to be saying such things. When the green-eyed man frowned, “Ymir, where do you recon the city is?” He asked. 

Blinking Ymir stepped forward and frowned, “It’s not on here, but the mountain is about here somewhere,” she pointed to an area that was blank, the closet wall city would be Shingashina.

“Thank you, Ymir, you may go,” Erwin said as he sat in his chair, Levi marking the spot Ymir pointed out on the map. The young woman gave a head bow and left quickly, the open door revealing the two scouts as her guards for the night, standing and waiting for her. It was only once the door had shut did Erwin slump in his chair, exhaustion written all over him.

Even Levi shook his head, “Erwin, we haven’t got the ability to take back Wall Maria, there is no way we will get all the fucking way out there.”

“There is no point worrying about the right now,” Erwin rubbed his hand over his face. “We have other things to deal with first, there’s the third titan shifter Annie, Trost gateway has to be sealed properly, we can’t rely on the net only, to dangerous, then formulate a plan to retake Shingashina, we don’t know if the nets survived, hell we don’t even know how the other outer districts are coping,” Erwin groaned, it was starting to come to much, he needed a few days break, dropping the hand scrubbing at his face he looked at Levi, dark circles hung under his eyes, his face was drawn and fatigue was there, they both needed a break, even just a few days. But first they had a more immediate issue to deal with, he looked across at the demon. He and Levi hadn’t managed a chance to speak to each other about Eren’s demands, but the demon had wanted his answer tonight.

Eren watched as the emotions played across the two humans in front of him, and under it all was apprehension, it was oozing off Levi, even though the man showed no outward signs of it.

“Eren,” Erwin started.

But Eren just shook his head. “Not tonight, you’re exhausted, tomorrow is another day, we will be getting into the Capital before it is dark, we can discuss this then.” And he fled, as he walked down the hall, he shook his head, he didn’t want to hear it tonight, just one more night of pretending that he would get what he wanted. He slipped into the women’s barracks and curled up with Mikasa. One more night of not hearing the word no, one would think after all these years he would be able to handle such a small simple word, but not from Levi, just one more night of pretense.

***

The streets were full of people as Eren and the rest of the junior scouts gazed around in amazement, the inner city was so different to the second and third wall cities, for one it was much cleaner, food stalls selling their wares, greeted hungry stomachs, they were all marching the walls of the scouts barracks, pointing out different places they would like to go and see if they were given any time off, the senior scouts, smiled at their enthusiasm, as they pointed out places that were good, bad and rip-offs. It had been several hours since Levi and Erwin had left to do meetings, and the scouts had been ordered not to wander.

Eren slung his arm over an excited Armin who was yabbering on about all he had read about the library and was hoping that he would be able to go and see it. Eren glanced across at Mikasa and chuckled as she rolled her eyes. He was back at the same height level as them, having turned back into his teenager form, before they had reached the city, it wouldn’t do to set Annie off that something had changed.

Speaking of the woman, Mikasa frowned as she saw the said blonde walking towards the gates, several unknown MP’s with her. Eren nodded to the pair, he and the rest of the scout group that had trained together rushed down off the wall, to greet the blonde at the gate.

“ANNIE,” Krista yelled happily, “It’s been so long.”

“Yes, you’re looking good, MP life obviously suits you well.” Jean added.

Annie merely grunted, as she looked around, “Where’s Bertolt, Reiner, Sasha?” she asked in her usual emotion devoid voice.

“They got injured in our training, Sasha mis fired and got tangled in her ropes, taking Reiner to the ground with her, Sasha has two broken legs and an arm, and they think Reiner cracked a few ribs, the doctors won’t let him go.” Connie lied, telling the blonde the agreed upon story that the scouts came up with on the ride to Mitras.

“What of Bertolt?” Annie asked.

“He stayed behind, saying that it would be good to learn some more information off the doctors, on the job training he reckons,” Jean shrugged.

“Awwww, we all know he didn’t want to leave Reiner’s side,” Krista bounced a little on her spot, “Don’t they make a beautiful couple?”

“WHAT?” Connie exclaimed.

Even Annie blinked at that one. Just then the Commander and Captain rode up to the gate.

Erwin called for a full assembly. “Here is your pay for the last month of service, I have managed to also get a week of down time for all of us,” a cheer went through the scouts at that. “You WILL be on your best behaviour,” Erwin snapped. “You are still representing the scouts; I do not want to hear of any bad behaviour.”

“Yes sir,” the scouts all called back, before rushing to Moblit, who Erwin had handed the coin bag to. 

Annie grunted and turned to leave, when Krista grabbed her arm, “Wait Annie, you heard the Commander, we have a week to see the city, please, can you show us around, you would have to know the city reasonably well by now, please, please, please,” she begged.

Annie tried to shake her off, but Krista clung to her like a limpet, “Oh come of Annie, please just one day.”

“Yeah Annie, just one day, come on don’t you want to play site seer for a day?” Jean added, along with everyone else in the group clambering her for a day tour.

“FINE,” Annie snapped, “One day,” she held up one finger, “one day only.”

The group all cheered around her.

“Tomorrow?” Krista asked her face hopeful.

“Tomorrow,” Annie sighed agreeing, she couldn’t believe that she had just agreed to it. “I’ll be here at 7am sharp, if you’re not ready I will leave without you.”

“Aww Annie, that’s not early, we get to sleep in for once?” Jean whined.

“6am,” Annie snapped back.

Everyone nodded, excitedly, and the woman huffed and stormed off the two MP’s following her looked amused.

Eren waited till Annie was definitely gone, before he turned back to the others, thanks guys, good thing she made it so early, now we have an excuse for some of you to not be there, Ymir you can’t be there, and Krista we all know where you go Ymir goes. Krista looked disappointed but nodded.

“Its okay, we can go see the city on our own,” Ymir smiled. The two senior scouts couched behind her.

Krista laughed, “Well not without your chaperones.” She turned to them, “Are you on tomorrow as well?” the woman and man nodded.

“We can show you some good sites around the city if you wish,” the female scout said.

Krista beamed, “Thank you,” she said so happily, that the two senior scouts smiled, it was hard to resist Krista’s happiness. They all agreed to the plan, when Eren moved over to Erwin and Levi and told them what was happening with Annie. The two men nodded, beckoned over the Levi squad which was waiting for orders, they laid out a rough plan of what was to happen. “Remember she can’t bite herself or cause any cuts, we can’t have her transforming and wreaking the city.”

The Levi squad all nodded, before moving off and chatting together.

“We’re staying here tonight,” Erwin informed Eren, “Come to my office, after dinner, we will then discuss the contract.”

Eren nodded, before he turned back to Armin and Mikasa, who was holding two-coin bags in her hands, he walked over to them and she gave him his pay. Peaking it in, he frowned, there was way more in there than what the monthly pay was. He looked up at Mikasa who shrugged, “Moblit said you got extra cause you took down the two titan shifters.”

Eren just humped and he tied the money to his belt and tucked it into the pocket. He didn’t have any real need for money, but it was helpful sometimes. “If you two need anything let me know,” he said.

The pair just smiled at him, “Now what?” Armin asked.

“I’m not needed till after dinner, so why not go exploring?” Eren smiled at Armin’s happy yell and he and Mikasa followed the blonde out of the gates of the scout barracks.

***

It was dark when Eren knocked on the door, and entered at Erwin’s invitation. Inside Levi was pacing and Erwin was sitting at his desk.

“Come in Eren,” he said as Eren shut the door, and walked in, his eyes tracing Levi’s march back and forth across the room.   
“Eren, we’ve been talking,” Erwin started, but Levi cut in over the top of the man.

“I’ll form the contract with you,” he snarled.

Eren blinked for a moment, “Excuse me?”

“What your ears full of shit?” Levi snapped as he changed his pace of direction and stormed over to Eren, “I said I’ll form a contract with you brat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm so do you think Levi could be a little more enthusiastic about bonding? 
> 
> Anyway, I'm on a roll, i have the next three ish chapters already all marked out in dot points just got to write them out properly. 
> 
> Let me know what you think


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning. Chapter is virtually just SMUT. so been warned

The soft scratching of pen on paper was all that was heard in the room. Erwin paused writing as he read the report of one of scouts, before placing it into the pile for documents to be destroyed. His eyes flicked up to Levi who sat on the opposite side of the desk, his legs folded, his finger laced and pressed up against his lips, eyes distant. He was in deep thought and Erwin left him alone, he knew what he was thinking about and it was Levi’s choice and his only to decide if he wanted the contract between the demon or not.  
  


“We need him Erwin”. Levi said breaking the silence.

Erwin put his pen straight down and gave Levi his full attention.   
  
“We need him” Levi said again, his hands falling away from his lips and into his lap, leaning back in his chair he stared straight at Erwin, eyes hard and serious. “You saw the way he tore those titans to shreds. How many men would we have lost bringing those two down?” Levi shook his head, “We can’t afford to lose men on that kind of count, there are five more potential hostile Shifters out there, my body is worth those lives. I will take the contract.”  
  
“You sure?” Erwin asked.  
  
“Yes.” Levi nodded. “The brat has proven his worth.” He suddenly grinned, it wasn’t a happy grin, more of a sarcastic sneer really. “Besides he’s probably a one hit wonder. Fuck and leave,” Levi chuckled humourlessly to himself.  
  
Erwin stayed silent he doubted Eren would just take what he wanted and leave, after all the way that he treated Mikasa and Armin, even though he had no contract to tie him to the young man, he treated them both with care and tenderness, and after all the attention he paid to Levi, even if it was overtly sexual, border lining harassment, he doubted he would just push Levi over the table, fuck and leave. No, he didn’t think that was Eren at all.

  
Levi growled, pulling Erwin’s back to the smaller man. “I won’t just lean over and let him fuck me whenever he wants though, I ain’t some whore.”  
  
“Well,” Erwin said, “We compromise, add our own conditions.”  
  
“Like what bushy brows?”  
  
“Sex only happens when both sides want it,” Erwin leaned forward.  
  
Levi watched him for a moment, before a softness entered those harsh eyes, “What about you Erwin, I didn’t ask what your opinion is in all of this. What happens to us?”  
  
Erwin smiled, “I’m not leaving Levi, nor will I step aside for Eren, we give so much to this cause, we are allowed to have something to ourselves, and for me it is you. But this is also your choice as well, we can be just us two like usual, and here and there your with Eren,” Levi pulled a face at that, “Or he joins us, all three of us together, Eren will just have to accept that and if your remember he has shown no problems to that either. We can also make it that unless you want, I am to be there whenever Eren comes to you for sex, it is your choice Levi.”

Levi nods before he looks up at the clock. It was later than he realised he had spent so long pondering on different outcomes of his decision. “Shit I’m fucking filthy. I need a shower before the brat gets here.” Standing he strode into the bathroom, door slamming behind him.

Grunting Erwin stood up, pushing his paperwork to the side, and weighing them down with weights so they wouldn’t get messed up, and joined Levi in the bathroom.

Steam already was building, like always when Levi showered alone, he had the water way to hot, stripping quickly, he joined Levi, turning the heat down and the cold water up.

  
Standing behind him, his fingers caressed up and down Levi’s sides, as his head dropped down and he kissed the undercut of Levi’s hair, a soft sigh slipped from the man as his head dropped and the shoulders arched giving him better access. Erwin grinned as he moved along the skull ridge to the top of Levi’s ear and blew gently, a shiver ran through the man, the sigh turning into a moan.

“Er-win,” Levi panted, pressing his hips back into the hardness of the man behind him.

It was Erwin’s turn to shiver as his growing erection was pressed against.

“Damn it, Erwin,” Levi suddenly pulled forward, “I’m trying to get clean; I don’t need you fucking me either, one cock in my arse tonight is going to be enough. Little fuck probably won’t even prep properly, need to do that myself.” 

Erwin shook his head at the profanities, “Okay Levi,” he grabbed the soap and the flannel and began to scrub Levi down, his hands gentle but working the days dirt and grime away.

Once he deemed Levi clean, well Levi’s cleanliness clean, being with the man this long had taught him just how ridiculously clean that was, he grabbed the lube bottle and positioned Levi so he stood hands against the wall. His first finger slid in easily, and Levi just wiggled his hips, steel eye turned to look at him, “Get on with it, Erwin.”

“Let me do this,” he kissed along the undercut as he pushing the single digit in and out, before adding a second, Levi grunted slightly and Erwin picked up his liping along the neck, as he fingered and scissored Levi open.

Levi groaned, as the third digit, entered him, spreading him open, his cock was hard between his legs. “Fuck, Erwin, fuck.” The man’s deep chuckled vibrated through his chest and he even felt it through the lips on his neck. He arched back into those sinful fingers and began riding them, “more,” he demanded.

Erwin laughed as he slipped his other hand down, and he grabbed Levi’s cock in his hand and began to pump.

“FUCK,” Levi shoved forward, before pushing himself back onto the fingers inside of him, Erwin watched as he stopped moving his hands, Levi looked so wanton, so beautiful as his mouth slightly parted, eyes half lidded, head thrown back as he used both Erwin’s hands for his own pleasure. But it didn’t last long till eyes shot an annoyed look at him, “Don’t just fucking stand their ogling,” Levi snapped. Erwin smirked as he angled his fingers, and found the well-known nub and Levi’s legs trembled as he stroked his prostate. “FUCK!” Levi cursed as pleasure strummed through him as he came, his cum arching and splattering against the shower wall, only to be washed away by the flow of water. Gently Erwin pulled his fingers free and released the softening cock. Turning Levi, he kissed him, lips were gentle as they arched against each other, till Levi gave him a gentle shove, “Let’s get cleaned, the brat will be here soon.”

Together they washed, Levi being practically spotless, redid everything that Erwin already had, as he washed himself. Turning off the water, they dried themselves, before dressing in casual clothes and sat waiting.

The tick of the clock seemed to last ages, as they waited, finally Levi growled and he began to pace. “Where is the little shit?”

Erwin glanced at the time, “Dinner has just been finished he shouldn’t, be long.” Five long torturous minutes passed, Erwin watching Levi pace, when the knock on the door sounded.

“Come in Eren,” he called out.

Green eyes, immediately locked onto the pacing man.

Erwin cleared his throat, bringing the demons attention to him, “Eren, we’ve been talking-“ he started when Levi in his usually curt tone cut in over the top of him.

“I’ll form the contract with you,” Levi snarled from behind Erwin.

Erwin watched as Eren blinked, “Excuse me?”

“What your ears full of shit?” Levi snapped as he changed his pace of direction and stormed over to Eren, “I said I’ll form a contract with you brat.”

Eren’s whole body language changed, and in that moment, Erwin knew that Eren had expected to be turned away. A smile broke out over Eren’s face, eyes just about glowing in joy.

“But first,” Erwin stood at his desk, “We have conditions.”

“Conditions?” Eren asked.

“Yes, whilst we know, that you don’t condone rape, which is understandable considering your past, but if Levi doesn’t want to have sex, you will not force him.”

Eren nodded, “Agreed.”

“Also, if Levi would rather have me in the same room, at the time you have sex, you will also comply this, it is non-negotiable. Nor will you talk about your bedroom activities either, to anyone outside of us three, we are both private men and would like it to stay that way. In the field, we are still your commanding officers and you will do as your told.” Erwin paused as he looked down at Eren. “Do you have any problems with any of these?”

Eren shook his head, “Sex only when both parties are agreeable, and only if Levi wants you there as well. No talking and still obeying commands,” he ticked off each one finger by finger. “Yep I can do that.” 

“Very well, Levi,” Erwin turned to the man, “You sure this is what you want to do?”

“Just get it fucking over with.” Levi snapped, standing in front of Eren.

“You have to want this; I can’t form a contract if you are unwilling. To form the contract, I will first take some of your blood, and then you will drink mine, but first state your wish out loud.” Eren stared straight at Levi, they were close to the same height.

“I want humanities freedom from the titans.” Levi stated.

Eren reaches down and picks up Levi’s hand and with a claw he makes a tiny cut and he licks the blood away; quickly he pierces his skin and a lets a single drop of blood form. Levi sneers but he licks the blood, disgust filling him at the filthiness of the act. Before he shuddered, power flowed through both of them, Levi stumbled at the rush, Erwin grabbing him by the shoulders keeping him upright. But Eren moaned as he fell to his knees, his back arching, he had never felt this much power flow from a bond before, the intensity made him hard almost instantly, groaning he rode the pleasure and power wave till it began to settle, looking up his eyes all but glowing. He growled as he stood, quickly stripping off his shirt, he wanted - no needed to be in his true form for a moment, but not wanting to destroy more shirts, he dropped the garment to the ground before he let his demon form flow, his wings snapping out.

“Mine,” he growled his eyes landing on Levi, as the possessiveness pulled at him.

“Fuck you,” Levi spat, “I don’t belong to anyone.”

Eren growled at Levi, his body shivered, as he pulled back his temper, he wanted to go over and make the human submit to him, however he stripped himself of his pants, a large erection bouncing free, to stand proudly, the black skin and wings pulled back and away, to leave Eren standing looking at him, his body back to looking like he was in his mid-twenties, and his urge to see Levi on his knees in front of him, abated after all he would be moaning for in soon anyway, and desire followed through him even harder.

Levi wanted to feel annoyed about the large erection that was right in front of him, but he couldn’t, he too was rock hard from that rush of energy.

“Please,” Eren shivered, “I want you.”

Levi pushed ever so slightly back into Erwin right behind him. “It’s your choice,” Erwin said holding onto him, steadying him. 

Levi thinks for just a moment, “Erwin stays.”

Eren nods, stalking towards the pair, but his eyes were locked onto Levi.

Levi snarls, expecting to be manhandled and thrown over something and pushed into, especially at the predatory look in Eren’s eyes and the way that he just oozed power and control as he stalked to him. What he didn’t expect was the gentle fingers tracing his jaw line, up the sides of his face and caressing the edges of his hair around his ears.

“You’re beautiful,” Eren whispered, as he finally, finally after so long got to touch that alabaster skin, finally got to draw his fingers touching how he wanted.

Levi was taken back by the words, not knowing what to do he just snarled at him, “Just take what you came for and get out.”

Erwin watched as Eren froze, his fingers stilling as his whole body hardened. “What I want Levi,” Eren growled, “Is a partnership,” those green eyes looked up to Erwin, “If that means a three-way partnership than that’s fine, but,” his eyes dropped back to Levi. Eren growled, “If I wanted just sex Levi, I could have got it, but you, you call to me,” he watched as he leaned forward and laid the lightest of kisses against Levi’s mouth.

Pulling back Eren looked into the blank face of Levi. “I want you,” he whispered before leaning back in, this time he kissed him properly, his lips pressing up against unresponsive ones, his tongue moved out and licked softly, a soft gasp almost inaudible came from Levi, but he knew it wasn’t from his kiss, it was Erwin’s hands resting against Levi’s sides. He was pulling back when Levi responded. A hand grabbed his hair, and pulled him back those few centimetres he had put between them. Teeth clashed against each other, and Eren let Levi take control of the kiss, lips working against each other hard, Eren groaned as he grabbed Levi around his shoulders and pulled him in closer, his hand going up and tangling in his hair, his tongue fighting back against Levi’s and into his mouth, till they broke apart, Levi breathing harshly. Not waiting, Eren kept Levi’s head pulled back, as he began to kiss his way down his neck.

Erwin watched the pair kiss, he didn’t feel left out, he knew how intoxicating kissing the small man, how he fought back for dominance, his smell and taste overriding your senses, he just palmed himself as he grew hard in his pants, it was a beautiful site after all, Levi still clothed, being dominated by a young, fit, attractive man, who was very much naked, Eren was gorgeous after all, and both of them right in front of him. He watched as Eren lip his way down along Levi’s neck, taking a step forward he placed a hand on his back.

Eren knew Erwin was there, and when the man placed a hand on his back, he just flicked his green eyes over to him, not stopping his attack on the long neck in front of him, the small sounds of breathlessness coming from Levi was to beautiful.

“Don’t leave marks where they can be seen,” Erwin stated, and Eren pulled his head back, his hand releasing its hold on Levi’s hair, letting him bring his head back down. “No marks,” Eren nodded, before smirking, “I don’t mind marks though.” Reaching out he grabbed Erwin’s arm and pulled him in close, all three men’s bodies pressed against each other’s, there was only centimetres to Erwin’s lips in his older form, Levi squished between them his head at their chest heights, Eren kissed Erwin hard, the larger man growled into the kiss, this time his hand reaching up and taking hold of Eren’s hair, and pulling it back, a pained moan came from Eren, and Erwin went to back off, but Eren growled and kissed back harder, grinding up against the hardness, that was still hidden away under clothing.

Levi had to fight back the moan at the two large men kissing, two hands disappeared off his side and onto each other, he watched as Erwin’s large hands caressed up and down Eren’s side and he felt his cock twitching in his pants, fuck when did he develop a turn on watching others? Snarling he pulled himself away from the pair and marched towards the bedroom. “If you two haven’t finished sucking each other’s face off by the time I’m in bed, you can piss off and sleep somewhere else.” 

Eren pulled back from Erwin, grinning before following Levi, and fast the man had hardly taken two steps when hands lifted him off the ground and carried him through to the room he was heading for.

“PUT ME DOWN YOU PIECE OF FUCKING SHIT!” Levi growled.

Eren smirked, “as you wish,” and he dumped him onto the bed, before covering him up and silencing the angry protests of being manhandled as he began to kiss him again. His fingers worked quickly undoing the multitudes of buttons that was down the front of the white shirt, as skin was revealed, Eren dropped down, kissing and licking across the hard chest, tongue playing along, scars from wounds and the wear marks of the straps from the 3D gear that all scouts acquired.

He found a arouse spot on the navel just under the ribs, judging by the gasp, as his fingers undid the buttons on the pants and began to pull them down. Levi’s erection popped free, but he ignored it for pulling the pants off the rest of the way, throwing them to the side, ignoring Levi’s protests. 

Erwin watched as Eren stripped Levi, as he to lost his clothes, adding them to the pile that Eren was making, Levi predicable making a scene of it.

Looking over to see where the large blond had gone, saliva built in Eren mouth at the drop-dead beautiful site, Erwin stood naked, his hand on his shaft stroking slowly, his eyes watching them. Almost drooling at the two men he had now, he smirked. “Lay down Erwin.”

Erwin arched his eyebrow at the clear demand, waiting a moment before doing it. Laying down on the bed, his head supported by pillows, “Now what?”

Eren bent over and picked up Levi easily, and crawled up onto the bed, removing Levi's shirt as he went and laid Levi down on top of Erwin, his back to his chest, the pair watching him as he rearranged Erwin’s legs to be bent at the knee and spread wide, kneeling beside them Levi grumbled. “Finished playing dolls with us brat?”

Eren laughed, as he smirked down at the beautiful pair, pale skin outlined by the golden tan that was Erwin, strong hard muscles, long lean limbs and two sets of eyes staring at him. “Not yet,” he moved to between Erwin’s legs, grabbing Levi’s he pushed them so the knees bent and he slipped them over Erwin’s leaving Levi open and spread wide on display.

“WHAT THE FUCK!” Levi protested beginning to move his legs, when Eren dropped and in one swallow, Levi’s whole cock was down his throat.

Levi moaned his head flopping back down onto Erwin’s chest and his legs stopped moving in, if anything spread wider.

Erwin chuckled, his fingers tracing lines up and down Levi’s sides as he watched Eren deep throat Levi, the small man was wiggling onto of him, his cock pressed against Levi’s back was rubbed against, making him moan slightly. Steel eyes stared up at him, as lips parted, “Erwin,” Levi moaned before his eyes dropped back down to Eren, “Fuck Eren fuck.” Levi bucked up into that mouth, “fuck, who knew all I had to do was stick a cock in your throat to get you to be quiet,” Eren chuckled and the vibrations made Levi shiver.

Eren waited till Levi’s eyes closed before he pulled off slowly, licking and sucking he made his way down the underside of the now saliva drenched cock to the tight ball’s underneath,

Erwin watched as Eren dipped lower expecting him to start sucking Levi’s balls when he went further down, realising what he was about to do, he grabbed Levi’s hands and held him. The first lick over his hole, had Levi’s snapping open, a moan warbled from his lips, as he shivered, his hand trying to go down and push Eren away.

“Don’t its disgusting,” he said tried to protest but it came out moaned.

Eren snickered as he sucked at the rim, before licking his tongue around the pucker and began to push his way in, finding it loose already he blinked in surprise up at Erwin, who was holding the squirming Levi tight against him.

“Levi didn’t think you would prepare him properly.” Erwin explained

An annoyed looked passed Eren’s face at the very idea and he proceeded to show Levi, just how wet and open he could make him.

Erwin watched amazed as Levi squirmed on top of him, he was getting harder, just listening to all the debauched moans and groans coming from the man, Eren sucking and slurping, lewd wet sound coming from him, as he licked and his fingers working Levi’s entrance. He had never rimmed Levi before despite wanting to, Levi had always saying no cause of how filthy the act was. But here he was squirming on top of him, cause of getting rimmed. Obscenities and moans falling from his lips, as his eyes began to roll in his head from the pleasure. Grabbing his chin, he tilted Levi’s head back and he kissed him. It was odd his tongue mapping the bottom of Levi’s mouth, drinking up all the moans that Levi was emitting. Pulling back Levi gasped, “Please Erwin,” he mewled. Knowing what he wanted Erwin traced his hand down, and grasped Levi’s cock, still wet from Eren’s saliva he pumped.

Levi’s moans and whimpered raised in pitch and his stomach tightened. Eren watched it all the kiss and the hand pumping the cock in front of his eyes, his three fingers inside Levi opening the man up, when he felt the walls of the arse clamping down, he lifted his lips from his fingers, and sealed his lips over the top of the precum leaking cock. Erwin’s hand kept pumping, as his fingers drove straight into Levi’s prostate, “FUCK! FUCK! FUCK,” Levi yelled as he came in Eren’s mouth, the demon drinking it all down greedily.

Levi pants as he comes down off his high, Erwin letting his shaft go, he looks down to see Eren licking his lips after swallowing. “Don’t even think of kissing me till you cleaned your teeth bastard.”

Eren laughs as he kneels back from lying flat after rimming Levi and his hands for the first time going down to pump his engorged cock. “Hmm, I’d rather do something else, if your good.”

Levi pulled his legs up slightly more, even still coming down off suck a pleasure high he challenged, “Bring it brat.”

Erwin chuckled as he pointed to the side table, “Lube is in the second draw,” he said.

Eren nodded and picking grabbed the bottle and popping the lid off his liberty coated his cock, before placing himself back between the spread legs, Levi letting his legs be supported by Erwin’s once again. His fingers now coated in oil, pressed back against the wet and slightly puffy entrance, pushing in easily, he worked oil into Levi.

“Fuck me already, or I will mount Erwin instead,” Levi snapped.

Eren slowly pulled his fingers out and lined up his cock, slowly, he pushed in moaning at the sensation of the hot walls clamping down around him, it had been so long, so long since he had last been with a human, demons had sex with each other all the time, but nothing was like sinking into the warmth of a human, especially one that was his. He shivered as he bottomed out, fighting the temptation to just start ramming in and out, Levi moaned as he was filled, Eren wasn’t as large as Erwin, but he still felt the stretching and his eyes fell shut. Finally, Eren bottomed out and he panted over him for a moment before he began to pull out, the thrusts are slow and steady at the start, before Levi growls and he pulls his legs over Erwin’s wrapping them around Eren and pulling him hard back into him.

  
“I’m not a delicate little doll, fuck me already.”

Eren growled down at him, before pulling back, Levi’s legs not being able to hold him tight and slammed back in, Levi moaned his head falling back, “Yes like that.” He grunted.

Eren begins to thrust hard and fast, his arms, undoing Levi’s legs wrapped around him, and placed them back over, Erwin’s knees, the said man’s hands where holding Levi hard in place on top of him to stop him from falling off his chest. Those blue eyes gazing at him intensely, as he lifted Levi’s hips higher folding him more in two, lifting his hips off Erwin’s cock. Leaning forward, Eren kept thrusting, Levi was moaning continuously his eyes partially closed, as he grabbed Erwin’s cock in his hand and began to pump, none of them lasted long, it was hard and fast.

Levi came first, his arse clamping down on Eren, making him following, spilling himself deep inside Levi and Erwin came, coating Levi’s back and Eren’s hand in his seed.

Half collapsing on top of them, his arms shaking as he held himself off Levi. His cock still nestled inside Levi. When the smaller man moaned, “Get off me.”

Pushing back Eren slipped free of Levi, the entrance gaping slightly before seed trickled out after him.

“Let me up,” Levi grumbled, “I’m filthy,” he rolled off Erwin, his muscles lax and not listening as he tried to stand.

Erwin, smiled seeing his cum coating the small of the back, as more leaked out between Levi’s legs, “You look debauched.”

Levi shot him a withering stare, before he wobbled his way to the bathroom. Eren grinned as he and Erwin caught up to him, Erwin lifting Levi into his arms.

Together the two of them got him cleaned, before washing themselves. By the time that they had dried Levi off he was asleep in Erwin’s arms.

“I think we tired him out” Erwin stated and he got Eren to strip the bed sheets and remade them, he only imaged what Levi would say in the morning if he made him sleep in the sweat stained sheets.

Once the bed was remade, he laid Levi down in the middle, Eren crawled in on one side and he on the other, he laid there looking over the other two dark forms in the bed, Levi sound asleep and Erwin drifting, he felt so good, so happy, it wasn't just the sex, even if it was amazing, no he buried his nose in the top of Levi's hair, he felt so comfortable here, like he was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well another chapter done. And ironically the largest one yet
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the virtual smut only chapter. More plotty chapter next


End file.
